Survivor: Animal Island
by Champ 15
Summary: Survivor is back, and bigger then ever. Twenty Animals take on the biggest challenge yet. With drama, blindsides, challenging challenges, idols, and more. Which Animal will be able to outwit, outplay, and outlast the rest and claim the one million coins. Note: This Fic was once published, then removed but still authorized by the same author. I do not own any of these characters.
1. The Ones I Want Kicked Out ASAP List

**Authors Notes: **Okay so you might remember me saying that I was going to cancel this season for good, well I am now having quite the second thoughts. I really did like this season, and I don't get why after I looked back at it, I could easily pick up on it. Isn't that weird? XD

Well I rewrote some scenes in this episode, as well as episode two, and finished episode three already and finished the reward challenge for episode four. So I am back on track, baby :P Hopefully I won't stop at the Pre-Merge episode that is like right before the merge because that is usually were I crash and burn DX

As for Jungle Temple, I already crashed and burned. But I will not do what I did before and delete it.

I hope you all love this season, I have been watching re-runs lately and I am on Guatemala. Survivor was definitley harder back then. I mean did we see Abi-Maria eating ants, or bugs? XD

Last thing, like I said Episode One and Two were published before hand, so do not spoil anything please, for the sake of new reviewers who like to look at the reviews as well (like me)! Well anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 1- The Ones I Want Kicked Out ASAP List**

Waves were crashing on the beach, the sky was blue and the animals on the Island were wondering around the mysterious jungle. This island was a terrific place to start the next season of Survivor! A large ship contained twenty different animals inside as well as the host, who called himself Jeff. He was excited to get the show on the road, and he planned to make the twenty contestant do whatever it took to win this game.

"We are heading to Animal Island," Jeff smiled, "Where twenty animals will live for the next long thirty days. They each have their own stories, and strategies, and they all hope to claim the money in the end." Animals included a red stripped cat, to a brown looking cow, to a white dog with spots.

Bones: "Survivor has been my big dream out here, I don't care if I get voted out or not, I am just fortunate enough to get on a show like this where many people apply and only a few get picked to be a part of the show. This will be one of the hardest things I do, but I am ready. I am ready for this! No way I am giving up this once in a lifetime oppertunity."

"Even though none of these survivors had spoken with each other," Jeff said, "There have already been first impressions forming between the animals." A blue wolf was looking around. He was wearing a dark blue shirt. He noticed a pink frog that was turning slightly green every second.

Wolfgang: "I hope that the Pink Frog with the yellow shirt on and I are not on the same team. The best tribe for me would be strong guys and cute girls, and I hope that is the case! I need strong guys so we could win challenges and I need cute girls so I could mess with them and form alliances to take out the strong guys who fail at challenges."

Puddles: "The blue Wolf looks like a mean, selfish bully and I don't want him on my tribe. I guess that is a good thing though if he is a bully. Why? Because if he is a bully, then he will get kicked out of this game REALLY early! That is a good thing for me."

The brown girl cow wearing an orange citrus looking shirt was biting her names and trying to get all the guys attention. It was not really working out well for her, she sighed. She thought about the one million bucks, the only thing that was persuading her to win this game.

Patty: "This is not going to be an amazing experience, I guarantee that. I am only out here to meet cute guys and win one million dollars so I can upgrade from Model to Super Model! Once I do that then I am out of this island for good. I am not here to make friends, I am here to win the million coins."

"These twenty people have not been divided into tribes yet," Jeff announced, "but they will soon. These twenty contestants will compete in challenges and they will survive tribe councils. Each person must learn to adapt, or else they will be voted out of the island. In the end, one person will remain to claim the title of sole survivor. THIRTY NINE DAYS! TWENTY PEOPLE! ONE SURVIVOR!" Jeff noticed they were getting near the island, and the boat started rocking away.

* * *

**20 PEOPLE!**

**Wolfgang, Kitt, Kiki, Rasher, Poncho,**

**Gabi, Melba, Punchy, Patty, Kabuki, **

**Axel, Dora, Buck, Peanut, Lucy,**

**Kody, Puddles, Jay, Lolly, Bones**

**39 DAYS! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**SURVIVOR: ANIMAL ISLAND!**

* * *

The twenty Survivors were all looking around the boat wasn't too far away from the island. Jeff came out of nowhere and started talking to the Survivors.

"Welcome everyone," Jeff said, "To Survivor: Animal Island!" All the twenty survivor contestants cheered loudly.

"Do you guys want to know which tribe you will be on?" All of them nodded, none of them knew which tribe they were yet to be placed in.

"You'll have to wait a little bit longer, because right now we are going to have a challenge!" Everyone was a bit surprised.

Melba: "When Jeff said that there was going to be a challenge, I was wondering if this challenge will eliminate someone from the competition because I do not want to go home this early in the game. No way! I want to make the merge and the jury, then maybe I will be satisfied."

"The winners of this first challenge will win immunity for the first tribal council they attend," Jeff said, "Here's what will happen. When I give you the word, you will jump off this boat and swim to the island, the first boy and first girl to grab one of those necklaces at the end wins immunity for the first tribal council there tribe goes to... You may go whenever you want. "There was an awkward silence going on.

"Jump off that way," Jeff pointed at a certain direction, then everyone started running and one by one they all jumped off the boat. The last person to jump off was a pink squirrel wearing a green and rose T-shirt; she seemed a bit frightened to get into the water.

Peanut: "I have never swam in my life before applying to be on the show, so I had to learn to swim last month, so I do not have much swimming experience which isn't a good thing for me at least. Hopefully not all of the challenges involve going in the water. If so I will have to sit out on a few of them."

In the lead for the guys was a brown horse named Buck, a black and white cat named Punchy and the blue wolf Wolfgang. For the girls it was the two cats Kiki and Lolly.

Kiki: "I noticed that all the cats were doing an awesome job and I thought that I was the only cat who liked to go swimming every once in awhile. Guess I was wrong! Cats are known to be fearful of the water but right now I think that the myth might be busted, all of the cats rocked during this first challenge!"

Buck and Punchy and Wolfgang were all close to the island, the three of them were about to compete in a foot race to the necklace. For the girls the cow Patty was catching up to Kiki and Lolly. Buck was slowing down for the guys and Punchy and Wolfgang were running fast. Punchy ended up grabbing it first.

"ARGH!" Wolfgang complained. Punchy held the necklace up in the air, he was victorious.

Punchy: "I was really happy when I got hands on the immunity necklace, no one wants to be the first person gone in this game, I know that I didn't want to be. So this immunity necklace means a lot to me. Too bad that it is only for the first tribal council though, I wish it was giving me the ride all the way to the final three. "

Kiki, Lolly, and Patty were now in a foot race to earn the necklace, but in the end, Lolly beat both of the girls to the necklace.

"Yay!" Lolly cheered as she put the necklace around her own neck. The remaining animals swam to the island one by one and Jeff arrived to the island by taking the boat.

"Congratulations Punchy and Lolly for winning the necklaces," Jeff said, "We are now going to divide into different tribes, here how it is going to work. Punchy, you will pick a girl to be on the tribe, Lolly will pick a boy then the girl Punchy picked will pick a guy to be on the tribe and so on. Punchy, since you finished first, you will pick first."

"I'll pick the black cat, Kiki?" Kiki nodded and she joined Punchy, Lolly's turn.

"I'll go with… Buck." Buck moved over to Lolly's side it was Kiki's turn.

"I'll pick the white dog, what's your name?"

"Bones," Bones said as he joined that group, it was Buck's turn.

"How about the brown cow," Buck said.

"The names Patty," Patty said as she joined the tribe. It was Bone's turn.

"The Koala in the purple," Bones said.

"Hi, I'm Melba," smiled Melba as she joined that tribe.

Melba: "The tribe that I am in with looks like an amazing tribe and I am glad that I'm with Punchy and not Lolly! I could tell that Lolly's group was having a hard time picking who she wanted in her tribe, while Punchy's group seemed confident in who they chose."

Patty's turn. Patty pointed to the green elephant named Axel. Axel joined that tribe and it was now Melba's turn.

"Ummmm…. How about the light blue bear!" Melba said.

"I'm Kody," smiled Kody as he joined that tribe.

"My turn," Axel smiled, "I'll go with the Bunny!"

"Thanks Axel," Gabi cheered as she joined that tribe.

Wolfgang, Kitt, Rasher, Poncho, Kabuki, Dora, Peanut, Lucy, Puddles, and Jay have yet to be picked.

Jay: "It was disappointing that I have not been picked early on. I mean, I did not think that I did that bad in the first challenge. I think that I can prove to the tribes that I am an important bird just like everyone else!"

It was Kody's turn and he picked the white mouse named Dora.

"Yay," smiled Dora as she joined her tribe. It was now Gabi's turn.

"Hmmm… you?" she asked looking at the blue bear named Poncho, who smiled and joined that tribe. Dora was next and she had twenty different options.

"You, the stripped cat," Dora picked.

"Names Kabuki," Kabuki smiled. Poncho was the net one who got to pick.

"I would like the Kangaroo on our tribe!"

"SWEET!" Kitt shouted as she ran over to that tribe. Wolfgang, Rasher, Peanut, Lucy, Puddles, and Jay remained. It was now Kabuki's turn.

"I'd like the Pig, Lucy to be on our tribe," Kabuki said. Lucy ran over to her tribe, excited. It was now Kitt's turn.

"I'm picking the jay," Kitt smiled.

"FINALLY!" Jay smiled as he joined his tribe. His tribe laughed, but welcomed him with open arms. Lucy was next; she could pick Wolfgang, or Rasher.

"Umm…" Lucy thought, "Wolfgang!"

Wolfgang: "Seriously? I was picked SECOND to LAST!? What the heck? _**WOLFGANG**_, is never picked second to last, what type of animals are these people, where I grow up, I'm picked first… they said it was because of my fangs…"

Rasher: "Am I that ugly looking of a pig? I'm serious? I am always the last person picked at challenges because no one likes me and I'll probably be the first person voted out. Which will seriously suck and that's not how people should play! Losers…"

"Jay," Jeff said, "You must pick between Peanut and Puddles, who do you pick?"

"Peanut," Jay said. Peanut smiled and she joined that tribe of animals. Puddle was upset in her head but she cracked a smile, trying to be a good sport.

Puddles: "I am a bit upset that I was the last person picked for our tribe, but the good news: I'm glad that I'm on the tribe that I want to be on, we are going to kick butt for sure! Trust me… I'll be at the end for sure."

Rasher was picked by Peanut and Puddles was picked by Wolfgang.

"Now let me hand over your buffs," Jeff announced. He threw silver buffs at Lolly's direction and he threw blue buffs at Punchy's direction.

"Silver Buffs," Jeff said, "You will be known as the Silver Tribe. I know the name is very creative. Blue Buff's you will be known as the Amethyst Tribe!" Every putt on their buffs and Jeff threw maps at the two tribes.

"You guys can all head to camp," Jeff said, "I'll see you guys at the first immunity challenge!" The two tribes started walking in different directions.

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 1**

The Blue Tribe of 10 spotted there tribe flag and they all arrived at the camp, all of them were very excited. Each of them started introducing themselves to one another.

"I've always wanted to play survivor, glad to be here," Lucy cheered,

"Hi," Melba said to Lucy, "My name is Melba!"

"Lucy, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Dora," Dora said to Lucy and Melba, "Great to meet you!"

All of them introduced themselves, and they all memorized names quickly.

Dora: "Our tribe has quite a number of animals; there are bears, frogs, cats, pigs, Wolfgang, koalas, dogs, and I'm the only mouse, so it's nice to meet other animals that aren't mice like me."

"We should build a shelter quickly," Bones thought.

"Yeah," agreed Kiki, "The sky looks cloudy, and I heard that Animal Island expects rain every day or every other day."

"I'd hate for it to rain on the first day," sighed Puddles.

"Yeah," agreed Kody, "That would suck."

"How about Bones, Wolfgang and I get branches to make a shelter," Punchy said, "Puddles, Lucy, Dora, and Kiki will get food and huge palm leaves and Kabuki, Kody, and Melba can start the fire. How about that?!"

"Okay," growled Wolfgang as he walked away.

Wolfgang: "I'm usually the person who is the awesome leader, not some weird black and white cat like Punchy. Once Punchy loses that immunity necklace around his neck, he will be gone in no time, trust me on that! I do not like him already."

Puddles and Kiki went looking for some food to eat. It started raining lightly.

"Maybe there are some berries out there," Puddles thought as she started looking through bushes by the beach.

"That would be nice," Kiki smiled.

"Yeah," Puddles agreed, "Hey, I see some coconuts on that tree up there!"

"Cool!" cheered Kiki, who went over and tried to get the coconuts to fall from the tree.

Puddles: "My goal is to align with the smartest, coolest, nicest, and strategic people, because if I do that, I will indeed go far into this game and that's what I do plan to do. I hope it works alright!"

Kody was trying to get the fire started up and Melba was trying hard to help. Kabuki didn't really care and it seemed like they didn't need his help. Kody and Melba were not able to get the fire started.

"Tough Luck," Kody sighed.

Kody: "No Fire equals Terrible Drinking Water. We are going to need a fire quickly or else we will die of dehydration or are tribe will get smaller and smaller, both of them are bad things that could happen. If we go to tribal council first then we will receive fire in the form of flint or there might be another reward challenge, so yeah maybe we will get lucky."

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 1**

The Silver tribe was glad to have found there tribe flag, it started raining lightly just as they arrived to the camp.

"I love this tribe," smiled Kitt, "I know for a fact that we are going to win a ton of the challenges!"

"Oh yeah," agreed Gabi as she cheered, "GO SILVER TRIBE!"

Gabi: "I'm really excited to be on this tribe, all of us should be seriously fortunate to be here I mean come on, this is Survivor that I am talking about, I am grateful to be here, and I'm going to do what three others have done… hopefully."

While many people were working, Rasher the pig was sitting by a tree, watching every single person as they were moving along. Some people like Jay and Lolly noticed that he wasn't helping at all!

"Why doesn't he do anything?" asked Jay.

"I don't know," Lolly said, "It isn't right!"

Lolly: "Hands down, Rasher is lazy when it comes to work and I do not appreciate that fact at all. He could be good and strong at challenges and if he is, then I'll defiantly want him to stick around much longer!"

Rasher got up and he decided to walk up to Axel so the two of them could talk for a little bit.

"Hey," Rasher said, "I want to make a worthy alliance with you if that is okay?"

Axels' eyes widened, "That's interesting, I didn't think this would be so soon. But I'm all for it!"

"Cool," Rasher smiled as he shook hands with Axel!

Axel: "Rasher came up to me this morning and he asked if we wanted to be in an alliance together, I was all for it for some reason. I might regret it later, but I think that the ugly, red, pig might have some good tricks in his sleeve and if I have to, I could always get rid of him!"

"I want a girl gone first," Rasher said, "A young, weak girl. Is that cool?" Rasher was thinking of all the girls, but he did not know any of their names yet.

"We'll decide once the challenge comes around," Axel said and then he walked away from Rasher.

Rasher: "My plan is to have this tiny alliance with Axel, I think it could go pretty far if I do so, if I want to include someone else, I am going to include the kangeroo because she is a bit older than everyone else on this tribe and I think she has the brains like myself and Axel."

Meanwhile, Peanut was collecting fruit for the tribe to eat. It was raining a bit harder now at the silver tribe so Peanut was working fast. Poncho and Buck were assembling branches together to make a good, strong roof for the shelter. Patty was slowly collecting leaves for the tribe.

"Do you think we should start a fire?" Buck asked Poncho, "It looks like it's going to rain hard!"

"How about," Patty started, "We just WAIT until the immunity challenge just like normal animals." Buck rolled his eyes.

Buck: "Patty, Patty, I don't know what to say about that annoying cow, ugh! She's a bit crazy and obnoxious! The other tribe should be glad that they don't have her on their tribe! If I could I would trade her for one of the other animals. I hate her voice."

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Night 1**

"We all lasted a day out here," Bones smiled, "That's a good feeling." It wasn't raining at all at the Amethyst camp, yet they couldn't see the sky at all so they had no idea.

"I'm glad," giggled Kiki.

"38 more to go," Punchy smiled, "This day went by pretty fast." Just then there was thunder and it was loud, Puddles freaked out for a minute and then it started raining harder. The weather turned from good to bad on the first night out here.

"Oh joy," Wolfgang thought as it started to rain hard, "CURSE YOU WEATHER!" The animals started shivering as the rain was coming down quickly.

Lucy: "The first night was cold and wet and I didn't get a lot of sleep at all. So yes, the first night sucked! I hope that this was the only night that was this bad or else… I don't know, this is going to be a long, terrible adventure which I don't want it to be!"

The animals tried to get sleep, but it was hard with all of the thunder.

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 2**

The morning was very cold. The waves on the beach were very high and the beach looked muddy that morning. Poncho was the first person up and he decided to eat a banana. Gabi got up a bit later and she soon decided to follow.

"Hi Poncho," smiled Gabi, "That is your name, right?" Poncho nodded. Gabi would have been embarrassed if she got his name wrong.

"So, what do you think about the Silver Tribe," asked Gabi.

"I like the tribe," Poncho told Gabi, "But some people… I don't know... I don't really care about."

"I agree," Gabi agreed.

Gabi: "If there is anyone that I want to align with on this tribe, it would be Poncho. Poncho looks very friendly and he seems kind and he could also be a very strategic player. I do not see him as a villain though and my goal is to align with the good guys, because I do not want my group to be villains, I want it to be heroes. "

"Poncho," Gabi said, "I would like the two of us to work together, would you like too-"

"YES!" cheered Poncho, "One Hundred Percent Yes! I would love to work with you." Poncho has been looking for an alliance since the very beginning.

"Cool," smiled Gabi.

Poncho: "I wanted to align with Gabi yesterday on Day 1, but I didn't have to guts to ask her about it! So I am glad that she was the one to ask if we could be in an alliance together, there are no Bears on our tribe but me and there is only one Bunny in this game, Gabi, so…. Yeah…"

"It looks like a few other people are getting up," Poncho said and then he got dead silent for a bit. Jay was the next person to talk.

"Morning," Jay smiled as he took a banana from the banana pile, "Maybe the sky will clear up this morning so the day gets better!"

"I hope it does," agreed Buck!

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 2**

The sky was clearing up at the Amethyst Tribe. Punchy was collecting a lot of coconuts from coconut trees. He was a very good climber so that's how he was able to get all of them. Bones was walking along the beach and Melba and Kiki saw something.

"Hey look," Melba said, "That huge tree fell down to the ground, maybe we could take the branches and leaves and take them to camp."

"What a great idea," Kiki smiled, they went up to the tree and started to pick it up, but they couldn't pick it up.

"Ahh," Melba complained, "This thing is so heavy." Bones started walking to the tree.

"Do you guys need help," Bones asked. Both of the girls nodded and Bones started lifting the tree, it was easier, and then Dora and Punchy soon came to help and then everyone else followed, they put the dead tree in front of the camp.

"Wow," Kabuki said, "This tree could be VERY useful!"

"Yeah," agreed Dora, "very helpful."

"Thanks for all of the help," Kiki smiled. Everyone nodded and they just all stood around for a few minutes.

Kiki: "I think Bones was very kind and helpful and he was the first one to come and help, I want to align with him down the road but I do not want to do it too soon or else people might notice me playing a very strategic game. I feel that if I play a very strategic game, then I will be out sooner than later and no, that cannot happen."

The tribe then separated after they moved the tree into their campsite.

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 2**

At the Silver Tribe camp, Rasher and Axel were sitting on a log, chatting because they were bored and tired.

"What do you think of everyone now that it has been a whole day?" asked Rasher, "I say Patty is pretty annoying."

"Oh yeah," agreed Axel, "What about Kitt, what do you think about her?" Rasher shrugged, Patty was nearby but she wasn't focusing her attention to Rasher and Axel.

Patty: "Rasher seems to remind me of that annoying, strategic, creepy jester, what was his name, oh yeah DIMENTIO! Seriously, he's just like them, and Rasher is at the top of my "The ones I want kicked out ASAP List." The longer he lasts in this game… ugh… the more irritated I will be. One of us will have to go soon and it will not be me."

Patty walked away. She was really bored to death. She went to the beach and sat by Jay, Peanut, and Kitt. They were all watching the beach.

"It's nice out here," Jay laughed, "I love the beach."

"What," Patty jumped, "Oh, YES! The beach is very nice, a good place to get a tan all right!"

"The waves sound beautiful," Peanut smiled.

Peanut: "Right now, I am nowhere near worried about going home, the only way I could be worried is if I do really bad at the immunity challenge and we lose, THEN I have a really good reason to be worried about where I stand in this game!"

"I'm going to go get something to eat," Kitt said. Kitt got up and left the beach area and headed to the tribe's "Survivor Kitchen."

"Okay," Patty yelled to Kitt, a few seconds later she looked at Jay and Peanut, "Well, See yah!" Patty got up and left Peanut and Jay, soon, both of them got up and left the beach also and went up to the camp area.

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Evening 2**

Lucy: "I honestly NEVER thought that on Day 2, you would be as bored as I am right now, I guess this game actually does go slower than you expect it to go. I don't want to be super bored so hopefully, the challenges and rewards will prevent that from happening!"

Lucy was eating a piece of Mango, "This Fruit is REALLY good, and I've never had Mangos before!"

"Wait until Day 10," laughed Kody, "I bet all of the food you eat will taste different and bland." Kody took a small serving of rice and then he ate it.

"I HATE all of this junky, fruit," Wolfgang complained loud, "I want some good meat!" Bones nodded in agreement.

"I love meat also," Bones smiled, "But I'll be able to live!" Wolfgang rolled his eyes at that statement.

Wolfgang: "I am a Carnivore, I am NOT a vegetarian. If I had to, I would have ate every single person out here that is how hungry I am, I need food soon or else…. I'M GOING TO DIE! Nah, I'm kidding, but seriously, if I don't get food, I'll be **ANGRY**!"

"I am really tired," complained Puddles, "So I am going to go to bed, Night." Puddles looked around and then her face started to turn green, then she sighed and went to bed.

"Night!" Punchy said. Puddles then went to the shelter and went to bed. Wolfgang was confused.

"How is she tired?" questioned Wolfgang, "If I am not tired, then how could she be tired all of a sudden?"

"That doesn't surprise me that you aren't tired," laughed Dora.

Dora: "Are Tribe is Awesome, even if we have a Carnivore and a frog who complains, are tribe is still awesome, tomorrow is the challenge and I am all pumped for it, I will be giving 100% at tomorrow's challenge all right!"

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 3**

In the Early Morning, Lolly and Peanut decided that they were going to walk and see what was in tree mail. They were talking on their way.

"Do you trust Rasher?" Peanut questioned Lolly, "Because I don't." Lolly nodded in agreement.

"Not one bit," Lolly answered, "If he sucks at today's challenge, then he'll be voted out tonight, that's for sure. If he is good, we can keep him around for a bit!"

"Yeah," agreed Peanut, "Defiantly! As long as I stay!"

"I don't see you weak," Lolly answered, but Lolly was questioning if she was really a weak person, due to her performance at the first challenge.

Peanut: "A lot of people want Rasher gone, one of them includes me and Lolly does too, and I bet a lot of other people want the pig gone. So I hope he doesn't do well at today's challenge, because if I suck, and he doesn't, it will be me, and I don't want that to happen to me!"

* * *

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Jeff yelled the Silver and the Amethyst Tribe all walked into the immunity challenge area. Many were excited to participate in a challenge.

"Welcome," Jeff smiled, "Are you guys ready for your first immunity challenge?" Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge," Jeff said, "A person from each tribe one by one will swim out and grab a key, once someone comes back, another person will run out and swim to the key. Everyone will do this except for one person, who will after 9 people swims, take the nine keys and put them in the right lock, after all the locks are unlocked, you will open the chest and take the flag and put it on this stand, the first flag on the stand, wins immunity." Jeff uncovered the immunity idol, which was a Golden Furniture Leaf, "Win this, safe from tribal council, no one will go home, losers go to tribal council where the first person will be voted out from this game. In addition, the winning tribe will receive fire, in the form of flint. I'll give you a few minutes to strategize and then get started."

The tribes all huddled up, Gabi was doing the locks for Silver and Lucy was doing the locks for Amethyst. First to swim was Lolly for Silver and Punchy for Amethyst.

"Survivor's Ready…. GO!" Punchy and Lolly ran into the water and once they got into the water, they started swimming to the raft. Punchy had a slight lead over Lolly, but Lolly was giving this challenge one hundred percent and she wasn't giving up. Punchy got his key first and he started swimming back. Lolly was only a few seconds behind. The crowd was cheering "GO PUNCHY!" or "LOLLY! LOLLY! LOLLY!" Punchy got back and Wolfgang swam quickly, Lolly returned and Jay went into the water.

Wolfgang still had the lead over Jay. Wolfgang got his key first and he started swimming back to shore. Jay got his key a minute after and Jay started swimming faster than Wolfgang was, but Wolfgang still had his lead. Once Wolfgang returned, Puddles got into the water and once Jay returned, Buck went into the water.

Buck was going much faster than Puddles was, both of them grabbed their keys at the same exact time, Buck than took the lead over Puddles and Buck got back to shore first, once he got back, Rasher went into the water. Once Puddles returned, Kiki went into the water.

Kiki was a really good swimmer and she passed Rasher and Kiki got her key first, Rasher got his in a matter of seconds after Kiki. The crowd was cheering, Kiki got back first and Bones got into the water. Rasher returned and Peanut got into the water.

Bones was going really faster, however Peanut kept on losing her breath and stopped for a few seconds. Someone shouted, "COME ON PEANUT!" Bones grabbed his key and just as Peanut grabbed hers, Bones was already back and Kody went to go get his key. Peanut was swimming slowly; she obviously wasn't a good swimmer. Kody got his key and started going back to shore, Peanut returned first and Axel quickly ran in.

Kody returned also and Melba got into the water. Axel was trying really hard to make up the lost time Peanut made, Axel got his key and then Melba got her key a bit later and she started swimming back to shore. Axel was swimming faster once he returned, and then Poncho jumped into the water. Once Melba returned which was a bit later, Kabuki got into the water and started swimming.

Poncho was a good swimmer and Kabuki was a good swimmer as well. Poncho got to the raft and grabbed the key and quickly headed back. Kabuki grabbed his key as well and started swimming back to shore. The crowd encouraged both of them to swim faster. Once Poncho returned, Kitt got into the water and after Kabuki came back, Dora went into the water quickly and started swimming.

Both of the girls were swimming at a normal swimming pace, Kitt got her key first and Dora got hers in matter of seconds afterwards. Once Kitt finished, Patty ran into the water and started swimming fast. Once Dora finished, the Amethyst Tribe had their nine keys and it was Lucy's job to win the idol. Lucy took one key and tested each lock; she ended up getting two locks unlocked once Patty got her key.

"GO LUCY," the tribe cheered. Lucy got two more locks unlocked when Patty came back; Silver now had all of their nine keys, it was Gabi's job to unlock the locks. Gabi got lucky and she unlocked one lock quickly, and then she luckily got another lock.

"YOU CAN DO IT GABI!" someone shouted loudly, Lucy and Gabi both got another lock unlocked, than Lucy got another. Gabi had 6 locks left to unlock, and then Lucy and 3 locks left, and then Lucy had 2, and then Lucy had one. Lucy unlocked the last lock and she opened the chest and grabbed the flag, her tribe cheered as she put it on the Flag Stand.

"AMETHYST TRIBE, WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled. The Tribe cheered. They knew that they would be safe and they were all glad about this.

Lucy: "It's a great feeling when you actually won immunity and that you do not have to go to tribal council, no one here wants to be the first person voted out, I didn't want to be the first person voted out. So yes, I am really glad that are tribe won today!"

Jeff gave the Amethyst Tribe the Idol, Punchy grabbed it from the tribe and then Jeff also threw fire in the form of Flint to them, Kabuki caught the Flint.

"Congratulations," Jeff smiled, "Amethyst Tribe, you may grab your stuff and head back to camp; I'll see you guys at the next challenge!"

The Amethyst Tribe left camp, all glad that they won immunity, Jeff than looked at the Silver Tribe.

"I'm sorry Silver," Jeff announced, "But you all have a date with me at Tribal Council tonight where someone will be the first person voted out of this game, you have the afternoon to think about that, you guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, Good Night."

The Silver Tribe left the immunity challenge area.

Lolly: "The Challenge was very interesting today, I'm surprised Rasher did really well and I think that Peanut did hurt us, but I don't know, I still don't care for Rasher much, and he seems like a threat, I'm really glad that I have immunity though, I don't have to worry about where I stand in this game… today at least."

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 3**

The Silver Tribe returned to their camp, the tribe was upset that they did not win the first immunity challenge, but they had to respect the fact that one tribe had to lose and someone has to leave the game first, and then so on.

"I still cannot believe that this happened," sighed Kitt, "Any day would have been fine unless it was on Day three, that's too early. I feel like most of us deserve to be here." Axel nodded in agreement.

Axel: "We lost, it sucks honestly and because of the challenge, someone will be paying the price tonight, there is one person on my mind that should be the person voted out tonight and I hope Rasher and I can convince the others to vote that person off…"

Axel walked up to Rasher, who looked really bored. "So," Rasher started to say, "Do you have an idea on who should be the one going home tonight?" Axel nodded.

"We should take out Peanut tonight," Axel said, "She sucked majorly at the challenge, so it's best that she is the one going home tonight. She even admitted that she does not really know how to swim." Rasher nodded and then they shake each other's hands.

Rasher: "Axel has a very nice argument and good reasons on why Peanut should go home tonight, I am all board with his plan, and hopefully, the majority of our tribe is too, I don't think they'll be planning to take me out tonight. Personally Patty should go but I think we could sway the others to go after Peanut, and Patty can be next."

Meanwhile, Poncho, Gabi, Buck, Jay, and Kitt were all by the beach, chatting. "Do you guys think that we should take out Rasher tonight," Poncho asked, "I don't trust that guy at all to be honest. I overheard Patty saying how she is getting rid of him." Kitt then spoke up,

"I say Peanut," Kitt said, "Rasher did well at the challenge, unlike Peanut, who was the reason we lost, and what if there was another swimming challenge? And Axel told me he was voting for her, and so was Rasher, so we would have the majority then." Gabi sighed.

"I don't know," she thought, "I honestly don't know what we should do tonight…" Jay looked at the beach, and the sun was going down a little bit.

Jay: "I don't know what I want to do yet, there are two good options, if you look at Peanut, she is clearly the weakest person on the tribe, she is major dead weight and I do not want to pull that, and then you look at Rasher, who is playing this game early, and could be setting up tricks. However, I don't know if he is truly a strong player."

"HEY!" Buck said, "How about we voted out Patty Cake-"

"What!?" Poncho asked who was confused.

"Patty," laughed Buck, "She's really annoying and I think she is mentally crazy. I do not trust that cow one bit." Kitt then spoke up saying:

"She can get the axe whenever, she did do well in the challenge though." Gabi nodded and so did everyone else, who agreed with that statement. Meanwhile, Lolly and Peanut were walking in the woods, chatting.

"You are really lucky to have won the immunity necklace," Peanut smiled, "I wish I won the necklace, I think it is me tonight."

Lolly disagreed, "No Way! You'll still be here, I'll get Poncho, Gabi, and Jay to vote for Rasher, if they do so, then we will be all set to go, there's are final six right there and then. Okay?"

Peanut nodded and she said, "Final Six... Deal?" She looked up at Lolly and waited for her response.

"Deal," Lolly smiled.

Peanut: "Lolly says I'm safe tonight, but she said that she has to talk with Gabi, Poncho, and Jay since she knows them really well, if she can get them, there will be a tie tonight, and hopefully during the tie, someone will flip and then Rasher will be voted out instead. I do hope it's that Red Boar! I don't like him at all."

The ten Survivors were getting ready to walk to tribal council, almost every single person packed their stuff, the only people who did not pack their stuff were Lolly, because she already knew that she was safe, neither Jay nor Axel packed their stuff because they thought they were safe, same with Rasher.

"I can't believe that Rasher did not pack his stuff," Gabi said to Poncho, Patty, and Lolly, "Is he confident that he is staying?" Lolly agreed.

"I think he should go to be honest," Lolly thought, "He's too, I don't know, but I don't care for the guy at all." Gabi and Poncho both thought about what she said, Gabi then stepped away and started walking.

"I personally think he will be voted out tonight, if everyone keeps their word," Patty said. Poncho nodded. And then the Ten Survivor's started walking to tribal council. Some were nervous going there for the first time ever.

Patty: "Tribal Council, Oh God, Why would anyone go there, I don't even know what the majority of the people are doing, this game is going to get complicated so I hope that the vote I make is the side that is on the majority side, which should be the anti-Rasher side."

* * *

**Tribal Council**

The Ten members of the Silver Tribe arrived at Tribal council, The Outside looked like three Huts turned into one giant hut, and the voting area was on an island that you could only get there by bridge, which was different than all the other tribal's. Each survivor entered one by one, and before they took a seat, they waited for Jeff to say the words:

"Behind each of you is a Torch," Jeff announced, "I want you all to take one and dip it in the Flames to get Fire." Everyone was doing what Jeff told them, "As you guys should know by now in this game, Fire Represents Your Life, If your fire is gone, so are you which will be the case for someone here tonight." Everyone than took a seat, including Jeff.

"Welcome to your First Ever tribal council," smiled Jeff, "Knowing that all of you have watched Survivor, you guys should know a lot about tribal council. Kitt, what are your opinions about tribal council?"

"Well," Kitt said, "I think that Tribal Council is not the place that people want to be, I don't want to be here right now, I don't know for sure who is going home tonight, I could vote one way, everyone else may vote another way. There could be a tie and I could go home due to a rock, I have no clue what will happen."

"Patty, like Kitt said, you never know what will happen, is there the possibly that there are more than one alliances out there?"

"I think there are a lot of alliances Jeff," Patty said, "And I'm not in a major alliance yet, so I have no clue who the majority will be tonight, they could possibly be voting me out tonight, and that will suck totally if they do."

"Let's talk about the challenge, Peanut; do you feel that you pulled your weight in the challenge? Honesty?"

"No," Peanut answered honestly, "I do not and I feel like that left the tribe down majorly because of this. If I didn't do so bad, I might have not been on the hot seat, a few people told me not to worried, but I don't know the truth honestly… it could be someone else tonight." Rasher rolled his eyes when she said that.

"Rasher," Jeff called, "What were your first impressions on this tribe?" Rasher shrugged, and then he spoke.

"I believe that most of them hate me," Rasher said, "I could name some examples if you would like me too Jeff."

"I'm not going to make you," Jeff said to Rasher. Rasher didn't care anyway, he decided to speak from his heart.

"I'm positive that Patty is one of them," Rasher answered, Patty rolled her eyes, "And I think Peanuts comment was going towards me. I'm positive that this tribe is voting me out tonight, which isn't cool."

"What the Heck?" Patty interrupted, "I NEVER said I hate you, I never LIKED you, but I don't hate you." Rasher then interrupt Patty.

"Goodness, you are so annoying at times," Rasher growled, "I can't believe that I have to be on a tribe with you." Axel laughed, Patty rolled her eyes.

"Axel, how is this funny?" Jeff asked.

"Because," Axel said, "I can't believe they are arguing about this, it's so stupid, honestly, Patty is fine to keep around for a few more days!" Patty rolled her eyes once again. Gabi whispered something to Poncho who nodded and Gabi sighed.

"Lolly," Jeff said, "You have immunity tonight, what are your feelings on that?"

"It's a good thing for me," Lolly smiled, "Because I did not want to be the first person voted out of this game, but then it proves that I am a threat in the game... and I don't know… if that's a good thing."

"Poncho, how worried is you that you are going to be the one voted out tonight?"

"I honestly don't think it is me," Poncho said honestly, "I honestly don't think it will beme, but we'll see what will happen!"

"Peanut, what about you, do you think that it could be you tonight?" Peanut nodded.

"What about you Patty?" Patty nodded; she said that she didn't hope so since she didn't want to leave.

"Well," Jeff said, "I think we should get to the vote now. Lolly, you have immunity for this challenge and this challenge only, you can keep it, or you can give it to someone else if you want to…"

"I am going to keep it tonight," smiled Lolly, loud and proud.

"You cannot vote for Lolly," Jeff announced, "Everyone else is fair game, it is time to vote, Buck, you are up!"

… …

**Voting Order: Buck, Lolly, Rasher, Kitt, Poncho, Patty, Axel, Jay, Peanut, Gabi**

Rasher: "Hey Girl, I know this will hurt yah, but you're a weakling, sorry and by the way, oh- and your next Patty. (Peanut)

Patty wrote down Rasher's name and as she put it in the urn she said, "You're an ugly pig-ling."

Jay: "I hope that I do not regret this." (?)

… …

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff announced. As Jeff went to get the urn, Lolly was staring at her immunity necklace, Rasher was hoping it was Peanut going, Patty was death glaring at Rasher, Gabi was thinking about the vote. Once Jeff came back he said:

"Once I read the votes, the decision will be final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes:

"First vote… Peanut." Peanut sighed. Jeff grabbed the second vote and opened it.

"Peanut, that's two votes Peanut." Patty was waiting to see her vote appear.

"Rasher that is one vote Rasher." Rasher looked at Patty, who smiled.

"Rasher that is two votes Rasher, two votes Peanut." Axel looked a bit worried for his ally.

"Rasher," Rasher was surprised when he saw that vote, "Three votes Rasher, Two Votes Peanut." Patty was smiling, knowing it was most likely going to be Rasher.

"Peanut, that's three votes Peanut." Pattys smile fade away. Lolly was surprised as well.

"Peanut that is four votes Peanut, three votes Rasher." Rasher smirked. Jeff opened the next vote.

"Peanut that is five votes Peanut." Peanut wasn't surprised, yet she was upset she was seeing her names written down.

"First Person Voted Out of Survivor: Animal Island," Jeff turned over the vote which had "Peanut" written on it, "Peanut, six votes is enough, you need to bring me your torch." Peanut got up and she slowly gave her torch to Jeff. Peanut smiled, but she was obviously upset with the outcome..

"Peanut," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Peanut's torch, "Time for you to go."

Peanut turned around, "Have fun you guys." The whole tribe waved good-bye. Rasher was still happy it wasn't him; Patty was a bit surprised about the vote. Peanut started to get upset when she walked down the walk of shame.

"Well," Jeff said, "Interesting first tribal council, you guys will have flint back at your camp. You guys can grab your stuff and head on out, good night!"Lolly left the immunity necklace on her seat. The Nine Members of the Silver Tribe grabbed their stuff and torches and they walked the long path back to their camp.

Peanut: "Well, I kind of saw that coming, and it was smart of them, no one will most likely vote for Rasher or Patty at the end, so of course you want to keep those two around until the end. I'm a bit upset about leaving this game early, but it is my fault that I do not know how to swim. I wish the rest of them luck, and hopefully, one of them will win at the end!"

* * *

_Vote Count:_

_Peanut: Rasher, Axel, Poncho, Jay, Buck, Kitt, Gabi_

_Rasher: Peanut, Patty, Lolly_

* * *

**Next Time on Survivor,**

"Don't mess with me," Rasher growled at Patty, "You're next to go, mark my word."

Rasher: "I hate Patty!"

_Patty makes an interesting move, that you wouldn't expect,_

Patty throws Rasher's hat into the fire, "Happy Now!?"

_The Silver Tribe get's worried,_

"I don't think that are tribe is strong," Buck said honestly, "I think we are going to go downhill quickly." Jay nodded in agreement.

Buck: "We've got to stay strong or else we will all be voted out one by one, which is not what we want to happen."

_And at Amethyst, One Castaway is caught doing Strategy,_

"He made a final two deal with me," Lucy said to Melba. Melba's eyes widen, because that same person made a final two deal with them.

Puddles: "He's making the same deal with everyone, so he's going home once we lose immunity. Period!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well there you have it. Survivor: Animal Island makes its return. Little changes into this episode but yeah, the same person went home first.

_Authors Take On Eliminated Contestant, Peanut_: Peanut, I love her. I loved when I got her Picture in Animal Crossing: Wild World (Second one I think, first was Whitney). I was really glad. Most of the animals in this game of Survivor were almost always in my town, with a few exceptions. I wanted someone weak to go because so far we have had an annoying person (Boo), a confused person (Vivian), and a winner (Kooper). I feel like most first boots are the weakest players so I decided to keep it the same.

Oh, and I am looking for authors who are perhaps interested in a Survivor forum game? If so, contact me asap! Well I hope you enjoyed this. Episode 2 should be coming around possibly next week (Hopefully). And I hope you all have a great New Year! :D


	2. Pretty vs Ugly

**Authors Note: **So yeah, for now this fic will most likely be updated every Mondayish, perhaps I will change that to Wednesday, but yeah right now it is Monday. So thanks for the awesome reviews and I hope you are all enjoying everything. Like I said, this episode was already created a while ago so yeah... well anyways enjoy! :D

* * *

**Episode 2- Pretty vs. Ugly**

_Previously on Survivor, _

"Welcome everyone," Jeff said, "To Survivor Animal Island!" All the 20 survivors cheered loudly.

_A competition started right away in Survivor: Animal Island, the winning boy and girl would win immunity for the first tribal they went too,_

Punchy ended up grabbing the immunity necklace first.

"Yay!" Lolly cheered as she put the necklace around her own neck.

_And then the teams were divided into two, _

"Silver Buffs," Jeff said, "You will be known as the Silver Tribe. Blue Buff's you will be known as the Amethyst!" Every putt on their buffs and Jeff threw maps at the two tribes.

_Both tribes settled in well to their new camps, _

"I've always wanted to play survivor, glad to be here," Lucy cheered,

"Hi," Melba said to Lucy, "My name is Melba!"

"I love this tribe," smiled Kitt, "I know for a fact that we are going to win a ton of the challenges!"

"Oh yeah," agreed Gabi as she cheered, "GO SILVER TRIBE!"

_But alliances formed quickly between the two different camps, _

"Hey," Rasher said, "I want to make a worthy alliance with you if that is okay?"

Axels' eyes widened, "That's interesting, I didn't think this would be so soon. But I'm all for it!"

"I want a girl gone first," Rasher said, "A young, weak girl. Is that cool?"

"Poncho," Gabi said, "I would like the two of us to work together, would you like too-"

"YES!" cheered Poncho, "One Hundred Percent Yes! I would love to work with you."

Poncho: "I wanted to align with Gabi yesterday on Day 1, but I didn't have to guts to ask her about it!"

_And targets were made quickly, _

"Do you trust Rasher?" Peanut questioned Lolly, "Because I don't." Lolly nodded in agreement.

Peanut: "A lot of people want Rasher gone, one of them includes me and Lolly does too, and I bet a lot of other people want the pig gone."

_At the Immunity Challenge, Peanut struggled for her tribe, _

Bones was going really faster, however Peanut kept on losing her breath and stopped for a few seconds. Someone shouted, "COME ON PEANUT!"

_And no one could catch up to her time lost, _

"AMETHYST TRIBE, WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled. The Tribe cheered. They knew that they would be safe and they were all glad about this.

_At the Silver Camp, Rasher and Peanut were on the line, _

"I say Peanut," Kitt said, "Rasher did well at the challenge, unlike Peanut, who was the reason we lost."

Jay: "I don't know what I want to do yet, there are two good options."

_At tribal council, Patty got frustrated at Rasher, _

"I'm positive that Patty is one of them," Rasher answered, Patty rolled her eyes, "And I think Peanuts comment was going towards me. I'm positive that this tribe is voting me out tonight, which isn't cool."

"What the Heck?" Patty interrupted, "I NEVER said I hate you, I never LIKED you, but I don't hate you." Rasher then interrupt Patty.

"Goodness, you are so annoying at times," Rasher growled, "I can't believe that I have to be on a tribe with you." Axel laughed, Patty rolled her eyes.

_Which caused Patty to vote for Rasher, _

Patty wrote down Rasher's name and as she put it in the urn she said, "You're an ugly pig-ling."

_But 7 of the votes went towards Peanut, causing her to be voted out, _

"Peanut," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Peanut's torch, "Time for you to go."

_Leaving Patty on the outs and Lolly is in trouble, what will happen next? 19 Animals Remain, who will be voted out…tonight?_

* * *

**Amethyst: Wolfgang, Kiki, Melba, Punchy, Kabuki, Dora, Lucy, Kody, Puddles, Bones**

**Silver: Kitt, Rasher, Poncho, Gabi, Patty, Axel, Buck, Jay, Lolly**

**39 DAYS! ****20 PEOPLE! ****1 SURVIVOR!**

* * *

**Silver Tribe Night 3**

The camp was a bit damp once the Survivors all returned from their first tribal council. All the animals were tired and hungry as well.

"Interesting night," sighed Kitt, "I feel bad for Peanut, but someone has to go first."

"I feel bad for here too," agreed Lolly. Lolly was actually upset that Peanut was the first person voted out, and now she knew that she was in some hot mess.

Lolly: "Last night, Peanut as voted out of the game… I made a pretty bad decision because now I am in a hot spot. I know someone else is too and I suspect it is Patty. So I hope Patty goes before I get voted out, I am not ready to go. Patty does cause some drama around camp too so why not get rid of her first."

"Dude," Axel said to Rasher, "What the heck is Patty's problem." Rasher rolled his eyes.

"I know for sure that she will be the next one to go," Rasher concluded, "I will NOT deal with her for the next 39 days. If she made the end… then this game is totally messed up."

"Totally agree with you."

Rasher: "Patty has some serious anger issues, why is she even here? She is a Model Drama Queen that is here for the money, just like me. But I will not deal with her forever, I may as well quit if I must, I don't want to deal with her! She has to go."

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 4**

"Good Morning," smiled Dora. Bones, Kabuki, and Kiki were the only people up at the time.

"Morning," Bones said, "It's very quiet this morning." Kabuki nodded, the four of them didn't talk much since there was nothing to talk about and they were all still waking up.

"So…" Dora said, she wanted to bring up a conversation, "How is the weather this morning?" Bones looked at the sky and answered her question:

"Cloudy with a .1 percent of snow or hail and a 20 percent of rain, it should be sunny sometime during the day, but who knows out here in Animal Island." Kiki started laughing once she heard that weather report.

Kiki: "Bones made my morning. Bones is super funny when he is talking about his 'weather reports.' My opinion overall is that Bones is the coolest Dog playing this game of Survivor! I know that people will think that he needs to go because he is a threat but to be honest, I really think the best of the best deserve to be at the end."

One by one the rest of the Amethyst Tribe got up and started doing different things. Wolfgang and Melba were in the jungle, looking at pears and they were talking in the jungle.

"Are you interested in an offer," smiled Wolfgang. Melba's ears were opened wide.

"Of course," Melba smiled, hoping that this offer was a good offer.

"You and I," Wolfgang said, "Should be in the final two, but you must vote for Bones or Kiki at the next tribal council."

"Why them?" asked Melba.

"I think that the two of them are a super strong pair and they could go pretty far, so we need to break that up as soon as we can." Melba agreed with Wolfgang's reasoning to take out the dog and the cat.

Melba: "I believe that it is a good choice sticking with Wolfgang. He seems like a super strategic guy and even though that could be a bad thing, I would like to be on his side and hope that we could go far and the one thing I want is to go far."

An hour or so later Wolfgang was seen with Puddles in the jungle, probably an unusual pair but Wolfgang did not really care anymore.

"Would you be interested in a final two deal?" Wolfgang asked Puddles. Puddles was really surprised when she was asked that question by Wolfgang. Puddles nodded though and Wolfgang smirked.

"Awesome," Wolfgang smiled, "And I know the two of us could go the whole way."

Wolfgang: "My sneaky, yet brilliant strategy is to align with almost every single person except for three people. The three people are Bones and Kiki, because I believe the two of them are really tight, and then Lucy, because I don't really like her. Puddles is not smart and I know that she will stick with me the whole time. Do I like the girl? No, but do I want to win, absolutely."

The Tribe started walking to their next reward challenge, and the tribe was hoping that the challenge was a good one.

* * *

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled. The Amethyst Tribe walked into the Reward Challenge area, the Silver Tribe came into the area a little bit after.

"Amethyst Tribe, take a look at the new Silver Tribe," Jeff announced, "Peanut was voted out at the last tribal council." Not many animals were surprised about Peanut being the first voted out of the game since she was obviously weak.

"Are you guys ready for today's reward challenge?" asked Jeff. Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, each of the tribe members will get into a canoe and canoe out and collect bridge pieces, there are a total of six bridge pieces, once the tribe comes back to shore one person must assemble the bridge. Once that is complete the whole tribe will cross the bridge and chop a rope. The first tribe to raise their flag will win reward. Want to know what you are playing for?" Everyone nodded, "Fishing Gear! This will defiantly help you guys out with protein." The tribe's cheered.

Rasher: "Fishing Gear would be great and I also suspect a few things will be inside the fishing gear. So I hope that our tribe wins today's reward challenge! I do have experience with fishing poles so getting this reward would be sweet."

Lucy: "I would love to win today's reward challenge because our tribe has gone four days without good protein so winning the challenge will help get our tribes energy up. So I hope we win! The more protein we get, the stronger our tribe will be as a whole."

"Amethyst, you have one extra member so someone sits out. A Reminder, you cannot sit out the same people in back to back challenges. Who will sit out this challenge?"

"I will," Dora volunteered, who knew that it would be best for her to sit out of a physical type challenge.

"Dora, take a seat on the bench," Jeff said, "And I'll give you a few minutes to strategize before we get started."

Both teams strategized for a few minutes and then both teams got into the canoe, waiting for Jeff's signal.

"Survivor's Ready," Jeff called out, "GO!" Both tribes quickly started canoeing. There were a total of six different pieces but they were all pretty far apart from each other. Silver was in the lead and Amethyst was right behind them. Silver grabbed their piece first and Amethyst was only a few seconds afterwards.

Amethyst was going much faster now and was neck to neck with the Silver tribe. Both tribes at the same exact time grabbed their second bridge piece and continued their path.

"We've got to move faster," called out Kody, "MUCH faster!"

"Let's go," yelled Axel who was rowing really quickly.

Both teams got their third bridge piece at the same time also, that's how close it was. Both tribes wanted this fishing gear really bad since they all wanted to eat fish. Amethyst took a little lead and collected their next piece, leaving two more to go. Silver was right behind and grabbed their next piece,

"Faster guys," Buck shouted, "We need to go much faster!"

"We are trying," Rasher responded. The silver tribe started paddling much faster now. And lucky for them, they were able to catch up and take a huge lead, and collected their fifth piece, leaving one more for Silver. Amethyst was now struggling.

"LET'S MOVE!" Wolfgang yelled out, who started paddling faster. Amethyst collected their fifth piece, leaving one more for them. Silver was gaining a huge lead over Amethyst, who was still struggling. Silver got their final piece and started paddling back to shore.

Amethyst needed to speed it up very quickly, Punchy yelled "WE can do this people, let's go faster!" A few minutes later Amethyst collected their final piece and started heading back to shore.

Meanwhile, Silver was almost to shore, which excited the tribe.

"We've got the lead," smiled Jay, "Let's keep it that way." Silver arrived back at the beach and Kitt was going to do the puzzle. Kitt took her time though and surprisingly only got one piece in when Amethyst returned.

"Let's go Kitt," Poncho said, "You've got to work a bit faster now." Kitt listened and started working faster. Puddles volunteered to do the puzzle. Kitt was making good progress, and so was Puddles, who was working very quickly. One member finished and the whole tribe crossed over the small bridge and raised their tribe flag, the tribe cheered since they knew that they were the first to finish.

"SILVER TRIBE WINS REWARD," shouted Jeff, the Silver Tribe cheered with joy, while the Amethyst tribe was a bit jealous of the reward that they won.

"Congratulations Silver Tribe," smiled Jeff, "Here's fishing gear for you guys. You did an amazing job and deserve it." He gave the gear to Buck, who carried it back to camp with the rest of his tribe.

"Sorry Amethyst," Jeff sighed, "But there is nothing for you guys today, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp, I will see you at the next challenge." The Amethyst Tribe left the challenge area, upset about their loss.

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 4**

The happy Silver tribe of nine arrived back at the camp, Buck put down the reward and everyone took a good look at it.

"Cool stuff," Rasher smiled, he was exciting to try out the fishing gear but something else was on his mind, the hidden immunity idol.

Rasher: "No Exile Island? No Observing? That makes me wonder if there is an idol clue in the reward or not. You never know if there is one or not, but I need it for my alliance. I can't have another animal, like Patty finding it. Oh dear goodness, if she finds it, I will be angry!"

"This is kind of boring," sighed Lolly, "Looking at a reward, maybe someone should actually use it." Lolly picked up the snorkeling mask, and she put it on her head. Little did she know was that there was a piece of paper stuck into the mask: The Hidden Immunity Idol Clue.

"I'll go," Rasher and Patty volunteered at the same time; both of them noticed the idol clue, no one else seemed to notice the clue but Lolly, and she knew the best thing to do was to share it with her tribe. She wanted to gain some respect since she was on the outs last tribal.

"Hey," Lolly said, "There's an idol clue in here."

Lolly: "I had no choice really. If I didn't say anything, both Rasher and Patty would be against me and there would have been a lot of fighting, so to gain respect for this tribe. I decided to show everyone it! Hopefully they both do not hate me for it."

Lolly grabbed the idol clue and she opened it and she read it out loud, "Yes, there is an idol. _A season wouldn't be complete without it. The idol is near the cross. You need to find it fast, or it may disappear…"_

"hmmm…" Patty said as she grabbed the clue from Lolly's hand. Rasher did not like that she did that at all so he snatched it from her.

"What the heck?" Patty shouted, "Do you have ANY manners."

"Of course," Rasher smirked, "Better than you at least, you're so obnoxious."

"Me!?' Patty shouted, "You are way uglier than ME of course."

"Oh don't bring up the Pretty vs. Ugly conversation again!" Rasher was now ticked off, "You want to prove that you are better than me?"

"Oh I will," Patty growled and she ran away.

Patty: "Rasher has no manners whatsoever, he is so rude and he is ugly. How can anyone like Rasher. I do plan to mess with him and make him look like a cute jerk instead of an ugly one. And you know what; he WILL be next on my list! PERIOD!"

Rasher and Axel were talking by a tree. They decided not to look for the idol because number one, no one else was and number two, they didn't have the clue in their hands.

"We need a bigger alliance," Rasher said, "Because if we don't have the numbers, it will be the two of us next and Patty will be gone afterward. What do you think?"

"Totally," Axel said, "My opinion: We pull in Kitt."

"Good Idea," Rasher smiled, "And here she comes right now." Kitt was indeed walking right to Rasher and Axel.

"So I know you two both hate her- and now I can say that I agree with both of you. I can't stand Patty to be honest," Kitt said, "And I want her out of this game if you were to ask me."

"Me too," Axel said, "The three of us should be making a good deal. We vote out Patty, and then we get another person to take out Buck, Gabi, and Poncho since they seem to be in an alliance if you were to ask me."

"I like that idea," Kitt smiled and she was shaking hands with Rasher and Axel. Buck was behind a tree, listening to the whole entire conversation… and this worried him.

Kitt: "I got offered a good final three deal. I could have stayed with the other 'Group' that doesn't include Patty, but I think I have a better chance with Rasher and Axel. And I do hope that that is the case with me, because if I get sent home earlier than I thought than I made a very crucial mistake."

"Not Cool Kitt," Buck sighed to himself, "Not cool at all!" Even though Buck didn't mind that Kitt was no longer a part of there team, Buck was still a bit irritated.

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 4**

"This has been quite a day," Kody said to Kabuki, "It's still bright out and it seems like this has been the longest day so far, don't you think so?"

"Defiantly," Kabuki agreed with Kody, "It's been quite a day if you were to ask me. I hope the day ends a bit sooner since I've been completely bored without that fishing gear."

"I wanted that fishing gear pretty bad," sighed Kabuki, "But I don't know what we are going to do without it." Wolfgang came walking up to Kabuki and Kody; he sat down without asking and started talking.

"Can we all… talk?" Wolfgang asked the two of them, the cat and the bear nodded.

"I want to make a deal with the two of you," Wolfgang smirked, "A final three deal; all you have to do is vote out Kiki." Kabuki and Kody were kind of surprised of what he said.

Kody: "Wolfgang came up to Kabuki and I, and he made this deal with the three of us if we take out Kiki. I personally have nothing against Kiki at all. She does not seem to be a weak player. I mean if we took out someone like Lucy or Puddles then I could seeing it as an excellent idea… but I don't see it that way!"

"Why Kiki?" Kody asked, "I mean, we should take someone out first who is much weaker than Kiki, because she could help out at challenges… like Lucy, who I think is weak in a way. Don't you think so?" Wolfgang shrugged, but then nodded.

"If I vote for Lucy, will you guys vote for Lucy?" Kody and Kabuki nodded and then they shook hands.

Wolfgang: "So I have Puddles, Melba, Kody, Kabuki, and myself. That's 5, I need one more person to go. I'm going with the cute little mouse next. Dora is her name!"

Wolfgang went up to Dora, who was sitting alone on a beach. Wolfgang sat down right next to her.

"So has anyone offered you a deal to the end yet?" Wolfgang asked Dora, she felt awkward at first… but he liked what she was hearing. Dora wasn't as dumb as many other people, but she kept her ears open.

"Nope," Dora said, "Not yet… I am interested in one though."

"Well," Wolfgang smiled, "I've got a deal with you if you vote out Lucy for me!"

"Deal!" Dora smiled and she shook hands with Wolfgang.

Dora: "I want to trust Wolfgang, but I saw him talking with Puddles, talking with Melba… I'd rather align with Melba than Wolfgang to be honest. I'm going to keep my eyes on Wolfgang, because if he is just trying to get me on his side. Then BAM, Wolfgang's torch will be snuffed!"

Bones, Punchy, and Kiki were all lying down in the shelter; Kiki looked a bit worried though. Bones was very tired and so was Punchy.

"Guys," Kiki sighed, "I have something really big on my mind that I need to share with you guys."

"And what is it?" asked Bones, who was now a little bit concerned.

"I've noticed Wolfgang talking to many people," Kiki said, "And he hasn't talked to any of us yet. Don't you guys find that a little bit strange." Punchy nodded, he too was a bit worried once Kiki started to talk about it, because he hasn't talked to him yet.

Punchy: "I think Wolfgang has some type of an idea to take out myself, Bones, and Kiki. Right now I have the immunity necklace so I have nothing yet to worry about, which is a good thing, but at the same time… I am quite nervous that Wolfgang is planning this whole scheme. I am in a way aligned with Kiki and Bones because they are both cool guys but if Wolfgang is controlling this alliance, he must be going against us."

"He will need to go if we lose the next challenge," Bones said who was now worried, "I don't want to, but I think that the longer he stays here, the stronger he'll get! We do not need anyone big threats in this game taking over. Brains seem to be powerful in this game."

"Yeah," agreed Kiki, "And we can't let others go head over heels with him!"

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 5**

Patty got up early that morning, she didn't look very happy with herself, she grabbed Rasher's hat that said 'Got Pork?' on it. It was a hat that Rasher really had a thing for.

Patty: "Last night, it wasn't shown but Rasher called me a fat cow behind my back. I am not a fat cow. So if he wants to play dirty like that, then I'm going to play dirty with him as well. I hope he is happy once I am one with him!"

Patty went right up to the fire and she threw the hat into the fire, "Hope he loves this!" Patty went and laid down for just a little bit, she couldn't wait to see Rasher's face! It was going to be priceless.

Gabi was the first person to get up, since she was an early person. She sat down by the fire. Rasher was the second person to get up.

"Morning Gabi," smiled Rasher.

"Hey Rasher," smiled Gabi, "We've got quite the day today."

"Yup," Rasher said. Since it wasn't sunny out yet, he decided not to put his hat on, well… the hat that was burned in the fire. Rasher noticed something interesting but didn't recognize it as his hat.

"What is that in the fire?" asked Rasher, Gabi took a look, "It says POR-"

"Hmmm…" Rasher thought. Rasher than figured it out. It was HIS hat that was in the fire. Rasher yelled, "MY HAT! MY FAVORITE HAT!" Rasher growled. Gabi looked freaked out because Rasher was acting crazy.

Gabi: "It looked like someone did some sabotaging, which I find very interesting if you were to ask me. Maybe it was Patty since she and Rasher keep on arguing. I didn't like it that he was screaming this morning over a hat. "

Rasher's panicking got everyone up. Patty was laughing her head off but made sure that no one noticed her doing so.

"I am NOT playing games here," Rasher scowled, "Who DID this? I want to know." Rasher than heard Patty laughing very hard in the back.

"You're next Patty," Rasher growled, "Once we LOSE immunity. I hate you Patty!"

Poncho: "Rasher had some crazy panic today and it wasn't even funny. It woke me up for sure. I think Rasher may have some issues and takes his stuff very seriously. What Patty did was rude I will admit, but he did call her a fat cow last night when no one was watching!"

"We've got a challenge to get ready for," Jay smiled, "So why don't we all get ready for the challenge." Buck liked the way Jay was talking, same with Lolly. They all got ready for their next immunity challenge.

Jay: "The next immunity challenge is very important to all of us. We are already down by one person, and we can't lose are numbers too quickly. If we lose, there will also be a whole lot of drama and more Pretty vs. Ugly drama. I hope we win, that is all I ask for!"

* * *

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled. Both tribes came walking in, very confident with themselves. Both tribes had reason's to win, and some reason's to lose. But they were all going to give it their best at the challenge.

"Welcome," Jeff announced, "To the next immunity challenge. Before we start, Kabuki, I need the immunity idol back if you will."

"Here you go," Kabuki said. Jeff thanked him and put the idol on top of a stand so everyone can see it the idol.

"Immunity," Jeff announced, "Is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will go to three different stations. The first station is a basketball court, where each person must put a basket into the net. Once everyone does that then you may move on, the second station involves crossing over a rope, you go have ropes to hold on. Once everyone does that, you will go to the final station, where you must stack a ton of blocks so they make a big tower. The first tribe to complete their tower wins immunity. Amethyst, you have one extra member, who will sit out?"

"I'll sit out this one," Puddles said, Puddle's took a seat on the bench, and then everyone got onto the court.

"Survivor's Ready," Jeff said, "GO!" The game went chaotic right away. Each person had a ball so they all started shooting at once. Buck and Poncho both got theirs in for Silver while Bones and Kabuki got theirs in for Amethyst. Wolfgang got his in next, and so did Jay.

Kiki was the first girl to get her ball in the hoop. Rasher got his basketball in and it was followed by Lolly. Punchy got his in the hoop. 4 animals were left for each tribe.

Gabi was the next one to get her ball in, giving Silver the lead, but then Kody and Melba got their ball in giving Amethyst the lead. Axel got his ball in and that caused a tie. Left for Silver was Kitt and Patty and left for Amethyst were Dora and Lucy. Dora got her ball into the hoop.

Kitt got her ball into the hoop, leaving Patty and Lucy to finish it off. Patty…. Got her ball in and Silver started running. Lucy was now struggling.

"Come on Lucy!" Lucy's tribe cheered, giving her more encouragement. Lucy shot her ball into the hoop and made it. The Amethyst tribe started running!

One person could only be across the rope at a time. Patty was first for the Silver tribe and made it across just when the Amethyst Tribe arrived. Lucy was going to be the first on the rope. Axel was on the rope second and crossed the same time as Lucy did.

Next on the rope for Amethyst was Wolfgang and next on the rope for Silver was Kitt. Kitt wasn't the fastest person and Wolfgang crossed only a few seconds before Kitt. Next on the rope for Amethyst was Bones, who was walking very fast. Gabi was next for Silver and was walking as quickly as she could. Bones crossed first and let Punchy go next. Gabi crossed and aloud Buck to go next.

Punchy was super fast and Buck was a little bit slower. Punchy crossed and let Dora cross over next. Buck finished and let Rasher cross over next. Dora was a fast little mouse and finished in no time letting Kiki go next. Rasher finished and let Poncho got next. Both of them were really fast, Poncho and Kiki both finished at the same time and Lolly went for Silver, while Kabuki went for Amethyst. Both cat's hurried quickly. Lolly was the last for Silver while Melba still had to go.

Kabuki was very fast allowing Melba to go. Lolly finished and the Silver Tribe Ran to their final station, which was stacking a ton of blocks on top of each other. Melba finished just a couple seconds later and the Amethyst Tribe started running.

"We've got to do this right on the first try," Jay said to his tribe, "So let's start stacking quickly." The Silver Tribe started stacking the blocks very quickly. The Amethyst Tribe arrived a little bit later and started stacking as well.

"We can't let this tip," Gabi said who was a little bit worried, "So make sure that it is straight."

"It's fine Gabi," Buck said, "Don't worry about it." Gabi nodded. Meanwhile on the Amethyst Tribe, they kept on stacking away.

"We've got to be first," Wolfgang shouted, "So let's work very quickly!" Everyone on his tribe nodded and they started working.

"We've got this," Melba smiled, "We took a lead from them; let me get on your back Wolfgang." Wolfgang nodded and put Melba on his back so she could put a few more blocks on there.

"Amethyst needs 2 more, blocks," Jeff narrated, "Silver has five left to go!"

"We've got this," cheered the Amethyst tribe, but just when Melba put on one of the two blocks on the tower, it collapsed.

"Crap…" sighed Kabuki. The Silver Tribe had their chance now, they were down to two blocks… then one…. Then there were… none!

"SILVER TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled out, the tribe cheered like crazy. The Amethyst Tribe was disappointed by their first immunity challenge lost. Jeff handed the immunity idol to Axel who raised the idol in victory.

Axel: "It's pretty sweet to have won our first immunity challenge. It does make our tribe much stronger and powerful in a way. I'm super glad that it was our tribe that won it because if we did lose, then it would have been major chaos at the challenge."

"Sorry Amethyst Tribe," Jeff announced, "But you will be visiting me at Tribal Council Tonight. You've got the afternoon to think about who that person is going to be. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp." The Amethyst Tribe picked up their stuff and started walking back to their camp.

Wolfgang: "It's pretty stupid that we lost today's immunity challenge. But you know what, are tribe will have to deal with many wins and losses over periods of time. I believe that tonight, it will be Lucy or Kiki's time to go!"

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 5**

"Too bad that we lost," sighed Punchy once everyone returned from camp, "I thought we had this challenge in the bag."

"I did too," Puddles agreed, "Even though I didn't participate. You guys did great!"

"Thank you!" Punchy smiled. Punchy went and sat down for a little bit.

Punchy: "So we ended up losing today's immunity challenge, which is a major bummer. The good news is that I have immunity for the first tribal council that I go to. I would have wanted to wait until an earlier but, but that's that." 

Wolfgang and Melba were sitting and talking to each other.

"It's going to be Lucy tonight," Wolfgang smirked, "She is the weakest link if you were to ask me. Don't you think so?" Melba nodded.

"Yup," Melba answered, "And it's still us in the final two, correct?"

"Yes it is," Wolfgang answered, "I never made any final two deals except the one I made with you."

"Cool!" Melba smiled; Wolfgang got up and then walked around. Melba went up and sat down by Dora and Puddles, who looked bored.

"So are we all part of Wolfgang's alliance?" asked Puddles. Dora and Melba nodded.

"Yes we are," smiled Dora, "I don't really trust him. He promised me a deal to the final two and just us but I don't know if I should trust him- we could all stab him in the back later on…"

"…" Puddles said, "He promised me a Final two deal as well."

"What!?" Melba asked confused, "Because he promised me a deal to the end as well."

Dora: "I was right; Wolfgang is playing this game earlier than I thought. Wolfgang can't stay in this game for much longer, because he might control everyone like they are zombies or something. So he needs to go tonight!"

"I think he should go tonight," Dora thought, "Don't you guys think so?" Puddles nodded, but Melba was unsure.

"He has good reasons to vote out Lucy tonight, she did pretty awful in the challenge if you were to ask me," Melba sighed, "So I don't know… but it is better to get rid of Wolfgang now than later."

"I'm going to talk to Kody and Kabuki," Dora said as she got up and walked to the male duo.

"It might be a good idea though," thought Melba, "Don't you think so…"

Puddles: "Wow, I never thought that this game would be so complicated from the start. It turns out that Wolfgang is a filthy liar, but has a good reason to vote out Lucy tonight, even though he wanted Kiki out first. But if we keep him here longer, he will get more powerful!"

Meanwhile, Lucy, Kiki, Bones, and Punchy were all by the fire, warming up since it was a pretty chilly day. Lucy looked extremely cold and didn't look very well.

"Should we vote out Wolfgang?" Bones asked the group, "Because that is what I want to personally do?" Punchy and Kiki wanted to do the same thing. Lucy really didn't care who they voted out.

"Anyone but us is fine with me," Lucy answered honestly; "I want us to all go to the end. Would you guys be cool with that?"

"That's what I want," Kiki smiled. "Me too!" Bones said.

Bones: "Tonight: Kiki, Punchy, Lucy and I are all voting for Wolfgang. Wolfgang seems to be the sneakiest one out of the bunch and after he is gone, then we can get rid of all of the weaker players. Dora told us that we should be fine at tribal council, but I don't know if we can trust her!"

"I can't believe that he has made final deals with all of us," Kabuki said to Dora, "But do you think it is the right thing to do?"

"I think so," Dora said, "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Kody sighed, "I think it could be either one of them tonight. As long as it isn't one of us! It's fine with me!" Kody and Kabuki walked away from Dora. Dora decided that she was going to lay down for a bit until it was time to walk to Tribal Council.

Dora: "What will everyone do? Kody, Kabuki, Melba, Puddles, and I all agreed that we were going to vote the same way. But how are we going to do it: I don't know. Everyone has mixed opinions about Lucy and about Wolfgang. I know that whatever we do, we are going to either love it, or regret it!"

The Ten Members of the Amethyst Tribe started walking to Tribal Council, all of them were nervous in a way.

* * *

**Tribal Council**

One by one, each member of the Amethyst Tribe arrived at Tribal Council. Jeff was there waiting for them to arrive. Once they all arrived, Jeff told them the following:

"Behind each of you is a torch, grab one and dip it in the flame to receive fire!" Each animal did so, while they were doing it Jeff said, "In this game, Fire represents your life. Once your flame is gone so are you which will happen to one person tonight." They all then took a seat and so did Jeff.

"Punchy," Jeff called out, "What are you thinking about as you enter the tribal council area?"

"Well," Punchy said, "I am of course nervous because you have no clue what will happen. I know some people are happy to be here because they know that here you can vote out your biggest enemies. I have immunity though, but I should still be worried?"

"Puddles, Punchy said that you can vote out enemies here. Do you have any enemies yet in this game?"

"Nope," Puddles answered honestly, "I don't think that anyone here does have an enemy, but as the game continues I will believe that rivalries will grow and get stronger."

"Bones do you think that this game is already difficult?"

"Yeah," Bones nodded, "This game isn't easy. It won't be easy, I am here to have fun and play the game. But other people are here just to play the game?"

"Do you think there are people who aren't your rivals, but are playing the game already?"

"Definatly," Bones nodded, "Many people and I could be one of them!"

"Lucy, do you believe that this tribe has a few weak players?" Lucy nodded.

"Do you think a weak player will be voted out tonight?"

"It is possible," Lucy sighed, "You never know what can happen in Survivor!"

"Wolfgang, you aren't a weak player. Do you think that even though you're not a weak player, you could be voted out tonight?"

"I don't think I'll be voted out tonight," Wolfgang answered honestly, "I do bring a lot to this tribe if you were to ask me about it."

"Kabuki, you are also a strong player, do you think you will be voted out tonight?"

"I don't know," Kabuki answered honestly, "I don't think so since I have not yet done anything to get this tribe upset. But everyone in the future will have a good reason to be voted out."

"Lucy, do you agree with Kabuki's statement about 'how everyone will have a good reason to be voted out'?"

"Yeah," Lucy responded, "I believe so, but that is just what I personally think. Everyone can have different opinions though."

"Well," Jeff announced, "It seems like there could be cracks and rivalries after tonight's tribal. Let's get to the vote. Punchy, you have the immunity necklace; you can keep it for yourself, or give it away if you want to."

"I will keep it," Punchy smiled.

"You cannot vote for Punchy, everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote, Melba, you are up."

… …

**Voting Order: Melba, Punchy, Kody, Bones, Kiki, Wolfgang, Lucy, Puddles, Kabuki, Dora**

Melba took awhile before she wrote down a name, she took a deep breath.

Kiki: "Hey, I'm really sorry for this vote, but I know that you are playing this game too quickly." (Wolfgang)

Wolfgang: "You are a weak link, and that's why you have to go tonight." (Lucy)

Dora: "Someone always has to leave this game first or second, or maybe third and this time around, it is you. Sorry." (?)

… …

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff announced. Everyone was nervous and waited until Jeff arrived with the urn.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes," Jeff opened the urn and picked up the first ballet.

"First vote… Wolfgang." Wolfgang was surprised, but at the same time, he wasn't surprised since he knew whose vote it was.

"Wolfgang, that's two votes Wolfgang."

"Wolfgang, that's three votes Wolfgang."

"Wolfgang, all votes have been for Wolfgang so far." Wolfgang knew that the next six votes should be the exact same.

"Lucy that is one vote Lucy." Lucy wasn't surprised to see her name; she just hoped that Wolfgang's vote was next.

"Wolfgang, that's five votes Wolfgang, one vote Lucy." Wolfgang was now surprised to have seen a fifth vote going for Wolfgang. Lucy had a sigh of relief.

"Second Person voted out of Survivor: Animal Island… Wolfgang." Wolfgang was very shocked that the majority landed on his side.

"What the heck happened?" Wolfgang asked confused. Melba shrugged, and Wolfgang handed his torch to Jeff.

"Wolfgang," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Wolfgang's torch. Wolfgang bowed his head and then Jeff said, "Time for you to go."

Wolfgang stormed away, he did not look at anyone since he was still surprised that he was blindsided by his own alliance of six.

"Well," Jeff announced, "I'll take that as your first blindside, and it succeeded. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night." Punchy left the immunity necklace on his seat and then nine animals with nine high torches walked back to camp!

Wolfgang: "I am very surprised that it was me tonight. I had absolutely no idea that was coming. I wonder why they voted for me since Kabuki said 'everyone has a reason to be voted out.' I don't know who betrayed me, but I believe it was all of them tonight. Lucky for me though, I get good food while they all starve to death!"

* * *

_Vote Count: _

_Wolfgang: Lucy, Dora, Melba, Puddles, Kabuki, Kody, Bones, Kiki, Punchy_

_Lucy: Wolfgang_

* * *

**Next Time on Survivor**

_Wolfgang's gone, but his alliance stays strong…_

"Now that he is gone, maybe the five of us can form an alliance," thought Kody.

"Yeah! I like that idea!" replied Dora.

_At Silver, chaos spreads in the air…_

"Don't talk to me," shouted Rasher, "You would make this world a better place if you stopped talking."

Patty: "The day Rasher leaves this game is the day I am having a party…"

_And a challenge so grueling, _

"PATTY TACKLES MELBA, THIS FIGHT IS INTENSE!"

_That one contestant gets an injury…_

"Everyone hold up," Jeff announced, "Let's have a medic look at your ankle."

"Oh it is twisted all right," said the medical assistant.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry BaneofWolfsbane, I know you mentioned how you would have loved to see Wolfgang go longer but yeah, like I said I wrote this a while ago and he was always planned to go second. I will agree with you that the wolves are pretty awesome (Lobo and Whitney).

_Authors Take on Eliminated Contestant, Wolfgang_: Wolfgang was nothing but awesome, maybe a bit overdramatic (darn, I seem to get rid of overdramatic people ealry on.. I have to stop doing that) and I wanted to have him have a fall, kind of like the way I wished Russell Hantz should have feel (that would have been interesting) in Samoa after he got rid of Marissa. Wolfgang... I don't remember if I had him in my town, but he is still awesome.

Well hope you enjoyed episode two, and stay tuned next week for episode three!


	3. I am Alive That's what Matters

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all of the reviews. They mean a lot. So the last time I wrote this fic this episode was not published, so no one should know who is going home. So yeah... time for surprises XD.

I am still looking for authors interested in a forum game, if so just private message me! It should be a lot of fun. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

** Episode 3- I am Alive… that's what matters!**

_Previously on Survivor_

_After the first tribal council, Lolly knew that she was immediately on the outside, _

Lolly: "Last night, Peanut as voted out of the game… I made a pretty bad decision because now I am in a hot spot."

_But tribe mates had a certain problem with Patty, _

"Dude," Axel said to Rasher, "What the heck is Patty's problem." Rasher rolled his eyes.

_At Amethyst, Wolfgang wanted to take control, _

"Are you interested in an offer," smiled Wolfgang. Melba's ears were opened wide.

"Would you be interested in a final two deal?" Wolfgang asked Puddles. Puddles was really surprised when she was asked that question by Wolfgang. Puddles nodded though and Wolfgang smirked.

Wolfgang: "Do I like the girl? No, but do I want to win, absolutely."

_He left Bones, Kiki, and Punchy on the outs, and promised the rest deals to the end…_

_After the reward challenge, another battle occurred between rivals Patty and Rasher, _

"What the heck?" Patty shouted, "Do you have ANY manners."

"Of course," Rasher smirked, "Better than you at least, you're so obnoxious."

_And caused more tension between themselves, and their alliances…_

Patty: "Last night, it wasn't shown but Rasher called me a fat cow behind my back. I am not a fat cow. So if he wants to play dirty like that, then I'm going to play dirty with him as well. I hope he is happy once I am one with him!"

_At the immunity challenge, Silver was able to stay alive, _

"SILVER TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY

_back at camp, Wolfgang's plan was no longer a secret, _

"…" Puddles said, "He promised me a Final two deal as well."

"What!?" Melba asked confused, "Because he promised me a deal to the end as well."

_Opening a crack for outsiders Bones, Kiki, and Punchy, _

"Should we vote out Wolfgang?" Bones asked the group, "Because that is what I want to personally do?"

_Who were able to vote Wolfgang out of the game._

Wolfgang," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Wolfgang's torch. Wolfgang bowed his head and then Jeff said, "Time for you to go."

_Eighteen are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

* * *

**20 PEOPLE!**

**Amethyst: Kiki, Melba, Punchy, Kabuki, Dora, Lucy, Kody, Puddles, Bones**

**Silver: Kitt, Rasher, Poncho, Gabi, Patty, Axel, Buck, Jay, Lolly**

**39 DAYS! 1 SURVIVOR!**

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Night 5**

"Glad that is over with," Dora said when she returned to camp with her torch, "He deserved to be voted out after what he did."

"No one could trust him as it was," responded Puddles, "At least it was not me though, I really want to stay here and I hope you all know that."

"Why are you so worried, we know that you are staying for a while," responded Kody. Kody nodded and then he walked into the shelter and lied down.

Kody: "Getting rid of Wolfgang will either go down as a smart move or a dumb move. I think the good thing about taking out Wolfgang is now that he is gone, I can align myself with the people he trusted, because now we all have something in common, we all wanted Wolfgang voted out of the game. This game is going to get harder every step of the way but I am not worried yet."

"Well glad we are all still here," Lucy cracked a smile to her alliance of herself, Bones, Kiki, and Punchy, "I think from now on the weak should go because we are going to need the strongest when it comes to challenges."

"Yeah," agreed Bones, "I hate voting out people though, there is that thing inside of you were you feel guilty of who you are getting rid of." Kiki nodded.

"Well it is part of the game I guess," responded Kiki, "There is nothing we can do to prevent it from happening, every single person but three of us will be voted out in the end. We cannot all win." Bones nodded, knowing that Kiki had an excellent point being.

"I'm just going to bed," Punchy sighed, "Good night."

Punchy: "Unfortunately this was the only night for a while were I am safe from tribal council. I wish I could be safe for another round but things must happen. I'll see that necklace though in the future, don't worry necklace. I will see you again."

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 6**

"Already day six?" laughed Kitt, "Seems like day thirty six to me… or am I just dreaming?" Rasher shrugged, but Axel responded to Kitt.

"Seems like day twenty if you ask me," laughed Axel, "So do you think we should go and look for the hidden immunity idol?" Kitt shrugged, she did not seem to be in the mood for idol hunting and Rasher just felt like sleeping all day.

"Well I might go and look for it myself," responded Axel since no one else seemed to care, "I will let you know if I find the idol."

Axel: "The hidden immunity idol, that one object that changed the way Survivor was played. If it was not for the hidden immunity idol, then Survivor would be all about voting out the weak and keeping the strong. Well I guess it is still that way since we voted out Peanut, but I would really love to have the hidden immunity idol in my hands. I think the clue was laying around camp for anyone to see but I do not think anyone went after it. It said that it was some type of X, or cross and it hinted that it was not always out so I think it had to do with the tides on the beach, low tide is in the morning so unfortunately I will have to wait until tomorrow morning. Maybe I will check to see if it is around this evening though."

Axel started looking around the tides but he did not see any cross or anything that looked like X marks the spot, so he sighed and decided to look later. Patty noticed that Axel was looking for the idol and she rolled her eyes, she did not have it in her procession either but she knew that Axel and Rasher was the most pathetic alliance she has ever witnessed.

"I hate them both…" Patty sighed, "And then there is a Kitt, the weakling of the group."

Meanwhile, Gabi and Poncho went and checked if there was anything in tree mail, and there was something that was inside tree mail.

"Yes, we got something!" Gabi cheered, "What is it though? Gabi grabbed what was inside and she looked at the curious note. She glanced at it a few times and then read it to Poncho.

"_Physical Strength is as important as Mental; you need to prove that you are stronger than a Pencil, _

_Punching Bags are known as Tough Stuff; But Achieve and Your Reward will be filled with fluff…"_

"It has to be comfort," cheered Poncho, "That is so cool, probably a tarp and blankets!"

"We have to win this one," cheered Gabi, "I could really use a blanket."

Gabi: "This reward challenge seems to be like a big one, and our tribe could use comfort right now. We hate sleeping on logs, sand, and tree branches, and I always fear scorpions lurking around, so it would be nice to win blankets so I could be okay in the dark."

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 6**

"_Physical Strength is as important as Mental; you need to prove that you are stronger than a Pencil, _

_Punching Bags are known as Tough Stuff; But Achieve and Your Reward will be filled with fluff…"_

"Ah yeah," laughed Kody, "I am pumped for a challenge like this!" Melba laughed, who knew that she had no chance in a challenge like this.

"Well I guess I would do anything for blankets," responded Lucy, "So let's give this one our all!" Everyone nodded and they all put their hands in for the count of three.

"GOOO AMETHYST!" the tribe cheered.

* * *

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Jeff shouted. First came in the Silver Tribe, who admired the big giant mud puddle with the big giant platform in the middle, then followed was the Amethyst Tribe, one person less since the last immunity challenge. Some were surprised to see who was missing.

"Silver, get your first look at the new Amethyst Tribe, Wolfgang voted out at the last tribal council…" Jeff said.

"Oh wow," stated Rasher, "I thought he was one of the tribe's strongest teammates." Some of the Amethyst Tribe members glared at Rasher when he said that not-so-nice comment.

"Well I hope you guys are excited for this next reward challenge," announced the host, "It is a version of survivor wrestling. You will be squared off one by one. A male against a male, a girl against a girl… depends on the round. Your goal is to knock the other person into the mud, you will have a punch bag to assist you. If you succeed, you earn a point for your tribe. First tribe to five wins reward, want to know what you are playing for?" The tribes nodded with excitement.

"No tribe is good without a little comfort," responded Jeff when he uncovered the reward, "Pillows, Blankets, a lantern, a tarp, and some cookies is rewarded to the winning tribe." Everyone started cheering.

"This is a big reward," Jeff announced, "You have a minute to strategize and then we will get started…" The tribes decided on what the order was going to be. It had to be boy, girl, boy, girl order. And everyone is required to go once before going again, and the only exception was if the pattern messed up.

"First up we have Punchy for Amethyst and Axel for Silver… Survivor's ready… GO!" Axel and Punchy were off in their duel. The platform was not yet that messy but it was still a bit dirty. Axel dived for Punchy but he was blocked by the punch bag. Punchy was sure weaker than Axel but he tried to stay alive. It was no good use however when Axel was able to take him down.

"Axel scores for Silver, his tribe leads 1-0!" yelled Jeff, "Next up we have Dora for Amethyst and Kitt for Silver… Survivor's ready… GO!" The next battle started off with a quick bang. Kitt ran for Dora but she slipped and fell backwards of the platform. Dora then used that to her advantage and quickly pushed her off the platform.

"Dora scores for Amethyst, we are tied 1-1!" Jeff announced, "Now we are back to the guys. We have Bones taking on Buck! Survivor's ready… GO!" Bones and Buck were both really strong and both of them went after the other really quickly. Bones pushed Buck, Buck pushed back and Bones then went for the main attack, which scored him a point.

"Bones scores for Amethyst, he takes the lead for Amethyst, 2-1!" Jeff shouted, "Next up is Kiki taking on Gabi! This one will be interesting… Survivor's ready… GO!" Gabi and Kiki both knew that this was a game and they had to do whatever it took to win but both of them just stood still. Kiki decided to go for the attack but then Gabi pushed Kiki to the ground and pushed her off the platform. Silver Tribe cheered.

"Gabi scores for Silver, we are tied once again, 2-2!" Gabi went and helped Kiki up because she felt bad but Kiki was a bit upset how she got pushed, so she just said that she was fine and did not need help.

"Back to males, we have Kabuki taking on Jay. Survivor's ready… GO!" Kabuki, representing Amethyst, knew his strength well and wanted to win for once. Jay, representing Silver, wanted to prove to his tribe that he was not the weakest male. However that was not the case when Kabuki dived down and attacked Jay and pushed him into the mud.

"Kabuki scores for Amethyst, we are now at 3-2 with Amethyst in the lead! Next up is Melba for Amethyst and Patty for Silver. Two females… Survivor's ready…. GO!" Melba attacked Patty but Patty shoved Melba to the ground, who screamed.

"PLAY NICE OUT THERE!" Jeff shouted to Patty and Melba. Melba did not quit though and she shoved Patty in the other direction. Patty was getting a bit irritated and then she ran towards Melba and shoved her face first into the mud.

"Patty scores for Silver. We are tied once again, 3-3! This is a really close game. Next up for Amethyst is Kody, taking on Rasher, battle of the ages. Survivor's Ready… GO!" Kody, the youngest male in this game did not want to give up without a good fight. He knew that Rasher was bigger than him but he was not going to lose this one. He ran towards Rasher and Rasher grabbed him and Kody fell on the platform. Kody got up though and then he fell again after tripping on the slippery platform. While Kody was falling Rasher pushed him off the platform.

"Rasher scores for Silver, taking the lead 4-3!" rasher got up and his tribe cheered, he threw his bag on the ground and Kody just could not get up.

"Kody, are you all right?" Jeff said after he took notice, Kody did not seem to be moving, "Hold up everyone! We need a medical assistant over here!" Everyone gasped when they saw Kody lying on the ground, moaning.

"I'm okay!" Kody shouted, "I really am okay!" Kody did not want to see a medical doctor, he was 'okay.'

"Are you sure," Jeff asked, "I think we should take a look at your leg. It looks like it is purple and I want to make sure that you are okay. How about after the challenge…" Kody sighed and he took a seat on the bench. His tribe asked if he was all right.

Kabuki: "The minute I saw Kody on the ground. I knew that we were in trouble. Kody is a cool bro though and I do not want to vote his butt off the island for a broken leg. If he gets removed from this injury. Then I am screwed… no doubt in my mind am I screwed. Kody is not going home, mark my words!"

"Well the show must go on. If Silver scores, then Silver takes a win. We are going female against female, so we have Puddles for Amethyst and Lolly for Silver. Survivor's Ready… GO!" Lolly wanted to take the win for the Silver Tribe and she had the determination to do so. She leaped towards Puddles and knocked her out within seconds. Puddles knew she was defeated.

"Lolly scores for Silver, SILVER WINS REWARD!" Jeff cheered. The Silver Tribe cheered, they were glad for their victory. Amethyst was really disappointing for their loss, especially Kody who felt like it was his responsibility for the loss of the tribe.

"Congrats Silver Tribe," cheered Jeff, "You guys have won the right of comfort. You can take your stuff and head back to camp." Everyone on the Silver Tribe took something; Axel took the plate of cookies and noticed the idol clue buried near the bottom of the pile.

"Amethyst Tribe," announced Jeff, "I'm going to take Kody with me to check up on his leg. I will send him back as soon as he is checked on. Sorry I have nothing for you, you can take your stuff and head back to camp." Kody sighed and wobbled to Jeff while the rest of his Tribe walked away.

Bones: "Are tribe is only as strong as our weakest link and I am really upset to say that Kody will be known as the weakest link if he is to come back. I really like the guy, and it will bring me to tears if I have to vote him out- but our tribe needs to stay strong. We have to stop going to the tribal councils. We cannot go to another one."

"Well," said Jeff, looking at the medics who was looking at Kody's leg, which was still purple, "What do you observe right now?"

"Well we took a reaction test and I believe that his ankle is twisted," the medic said, "The good news is that we are able to wrap it and he should be fine."

"So I will not be taken out of the game?" Kody asked with excitement.

"I am pleased to say that you may still remain in the game," the medic announced, "However we will need to wrap it since it is pretty bag. You did lose a little bit of blood because I think you scratched yourself to when you fell… the platform must have had some rustic iron or something."

"Well at least I am not being pulled out," sighed Kody, "I was really scared about that."

"As were we," laughed the medic, "Well there, you are all good and you may head back to camp." Jeff agreed and made sure that Kody was okay before he set him free in the wild.

Kody: "I am alive and that is what matters. When Survivor announced that they were doing a season with animals only, there was no way I was going to pass that opportunity. No way, I tried so hard to get on the show and I have yet to accomplish my goal. This injury will not stop me for one second."

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 6**

Axel grabbed the clue to the hidden immunity idol before anyone could actually see it themselves. He wanted to keep it safe with him, without anyone else seeing it… not even his closest buddies Rasher and Kitt. The tribe celebrated by putting up their tarp and the girls arranged the pillows so they were equally distributed.

"Oh, we are short two…" cried Lolly, "Maybe someone could share with someone… if no one minds. I do not mind sharing with someone."

"Oh well I doubt Rasher needs one," Patty said, knowing that the pig was not around. Gabi could not help but crack a smile, Kitt rolled her eyes.

Kitt: "Patty has been on like everyone's nerves lately and to be honest, I cannot stand her one bit. I kind of hope we do go to tribal council just so I could vote her off this island. I could care less. Rasher and I are the two oldest people here and what the youngsters like Gabi, Poncho, Jay, and Lolly do not realize is that older people like me and Rasher tend to have better judgment on people. The longer Patty is around the more tension there will be in this camp."

Axel opened up the clue and read it to himself, "X Marks the Spot but where is the X… along the shore then the sun is right… when one is low, the other is low too… what does that mean, when one is low… the other is low too…" What Axel needed to figure out was that when the sun was setting or rising, which was at its low point, then the tide would be low as well… marking the X.

"I have to find it…" Axel said to himself, "I just have to find it…"

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 6**

The Amethyst Tribe was really disappointed about what happened at the reward challenge, but most of them were worried about what happened to Kody. They just hoped that he was okay. Dora seemed the most worried about Kody since he was one of the more fit guys now that Wolfgang is gone.

"Well there is still Bones…" Melba said to Dora, "He is strong and Kabuki is strong too. If we lose Kody that does not mean that we will lose the game."

"Yeah but I am still worried," Dora replied. Puddles was also sitting near the two girls as well. All three of them were sitting on the beach by the sun worried sick.

"Well now- we wait!" Puddles sighed.

Puddles: "Kody was attacked by Rasher at the last Reward challenge and we all know that Rasher did not mean to injure Kody, but the fact was that he did and now we are going to be cheering when he returns or really upset if he is to leave this game. I hope he stays, I really hope so. He is a strong person even though he is one of the younger contestants on our tribe, stronger than me of course." 

Kiki looked and noticed that the other girls were all laying by the beach except for herself and Lucy, she just sighed. She knew that the girls really were not fans of her and she believed that because of it she was on the outs. She decided to go and sit by Punchy who was by the fire.

"Hey… Punchy… how are you?" Kiki asked.

"Well I am doing well," responded Punchy, "You seem to be a bit out of it, what is the matter?"

"Me?" Kiki asked, "Oh it is nothing- I am just… I don't know what to say to be honest maybe I am just tired… and worried..."

Kiki: "I know that I should not be worried about where I stand in this game, but I do. There is Dora, Melba, and Puddles and they are all close and they have Kabuki and potentially Kody on their side and I still have the feeling that they are all going after me and I really do not want to go. I really do not and I still feel like they are after me… I think I just need to calm down a bit."

Kody returned to the camp and he was greeted with open arms, especially from the girls that were in his alliance.

"It is so amazing to see that you are okay," cheered Dora, "I think we were all worried sick after you went with Jeff to see the doctor."

"Well I am okay and that is what matters," laughed Kody, "But yeah I will be okay. I just need to give my leg some rest and I should be ready by the next immunity challenge."

"Then we will let you be," responded Melba, who decided to help out Kody get back to the shelter.

Melba: "The good news is that a certain individual named Kody is doing A-Okay. We need to make sure that he is healthy when it comes to the next immunity challenge because if we lose then he might be in trouble. But I am not worried for Kody because there are others on this tribe who are weaker than him, like Lucy and Kiki, I would rather have Kody around compared to them."

* * *

**Silver Tribe Night 6**

"So we have only been out here for a week," Poncho said to the group, who were all sitting around the fire, "We should play some sort of game. Does anyone have any idea?"

"Um… how about eye-spy!" suggested Lolly.

"I like the idea, but it is kind of dark to be playing eye-spy," joked Patty, "Maybe we could play truth or dare. I am sure everyone has some dark secrets that they wish to reveal." Everyone kind of smirked but they all loved the idea of playing truth or dare.

Patty: "It was my idea for truth and dare. I mean, who else would have thought of such a ridiculous game during a time like this. It was a good way to see another side of another person. We have only been out here for a week so to get some deep dark secrets revealed now will help me as a person when I make my future decision."

"Okay I will go first," smiled Jay, "Umm… how about we start off with Gabi. Truth or Dare?" Gabi was taken a bit by surprised she was picked first but that was how the game was played.

"How about truth…" Gabi said biting her fingers with suspense. Jay thought for a minute and then he thought of a good question.

"If you could pick anyone from the other tribe to join our tribe, who would it be?" Patty was sitting around thinking that was the most stupid question she has ever heard but it was not her question, it was Gabi's question.

"I really think that Bones would be a good aspect to our team," responded Gabi, "But then again Punchy was really good when it came to that swimming challenge in the beginning."

"Punchy is kind of cute," giggled Lolly, "I wish he was on our tribe. Okay, Gabi it is your turn!"

"Rasher…" Gabi said smiling at Rasher, who started snorting when he found out that Gabi picked him for this truth or dare, "Which one would you like?"

"Truth or Dare…" Gabi asked Rasher, who picked dare within the next second. Gabi had a good dare already planned for Rasher.

"I want you to be honest with yourself for one minute tops!" Gabi said as she started to count in her head. Rasher smiled in a pathetic piggy way.

Rasher: "When Gabi gave me that dare. I was not holding back. Everyone should know who I really am. Who am I? I am the person who will do whatever it takes to win a game like this. The only thing that I was not saying about myself, was the fact that I had an alliance with Axel and Kitt, because that could damage me in a way."

"Well I am the oldest one here for sure and I am not afraid to speak with my mouth and if I do not like you, I do not like you. Only one person in this circle is not my friend and I am not afraid to admit who they are-"

"So you admit it!" Patty interrupted, "I actually thought that maybe I could have trusted you, but of course I cannot trust you." Gabi tried to cut her and Rasher off but the fireworks had just begun.

"Do not talk to me, I never want to hear your squeaky voice again," Rasher responded, "Never want to hear it again!" The tribe tried to cut them down but it was Buck who changed the topic in seconds.

"Hey Axel! Truth or Dare…"

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 7**

The one week mark finally hit and the contestants woke up to the sound of thunder and lightning, and an immunity challenge was just around the corner. First person to wake up was Puddles, who seemed mentally weak in a way.

"Ugh… another day like this…" sighed Puddles, "I hate days like this…"

"An immunity challenge will sure spark things around here," Kabuki laughed, "And things will indeed be better when we are the ones with the immunity idol in our hands." Puddles laughed and she decided to go see what was in tree mail along with Kabuki.

"How is your leg today, Kody?" Lucy asked Kody.

"Oh it is all right," responded Kody, "Hope that it will not affect me too bad when it comes to the challenge." Lucy nodded, though she seemed a bit nervous.

Lucy: "Well according to the previous voted out contestant, Wolfgang, I was known to be the weakest link of the tribe and I still think that I could be. However now that I think about it, Puddles seems to always be ill and Kody now has his foot in a cast. So maybe I will be able to squeeze through another week alive. I hope so because it would be ashamed to be voted out third. At least I would not be first though… sorry Peanutcup… or whatever her name was."

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 7**

Axel was in a good mood that morning, no one seemed to get why but he was the only one in a good mood while everyone else seemed to be tired, or upset about the game the night before.

"No one else is pumped for the challenge?" Axel tried to lighten up the mood, but everyone seemed to be getting as much rest as they could. Axel sighed…

…he found the hidden immunity idol hours beforehand.

Axel: "Okay so I found it, and I am really excited to have my hands on the idol. I know that I can guarantee myself safety at the next few tribal councils. I just need to play it when the time comes. The only thing I am worried about was the fact that Jay was up early this morning too jogging around the beach and he might have seen me looking for it. I could be wrong though… I hope he did not see me with the procession of my new idol."

Jay was among the others who was laying in the shelter, and hoping that the rain would die down. It was not like this a few hours ago when he was taking his morning jog, but he did find it odd that Axel was in a good mood.

"We probably should be getting ready," sighed Jay, "We have to go out in the rain at some point."

Jay: "Axel was one sneaky guy this morning, and I think… if my observations are correct, that he found the hidden immunity idol. The first clue mentioned something about a cross, or an X marking the spot and I think Axel was digging something up by the water this morning while I was out for a jog. He seemed to be in a good mood when he found the idol so he must believe that he took control of the game. Well I do not think that is going to happen, my friend. Good luck with the idol in your hands."

The tribe sighed and they started walking to their next immunity challenge, hoping this one would be a good one.

* * *

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Jeff yelled. Both tribes came walking in at the same time. The rain started to die down compared to what it was that morning but that did not matter, both tribes were still at risk of going to tribal council. Both of them noticed the area behind Jeff.

"Welcome to your next immunity challenge," announced Jeff, "First things first I will take by the immunity idol, Kitt!" Kitt nodded and she handed over the immunity idol to Jeff.

"Immunity is once again back up for grabs," responded Jeff, "Each tribe has three slingshots scattered around in the jungle. Three people must go and retrieve those slingshots. Only one person can go run off at a time. After all three slingshots are collected then the other six must work together to hit six individual targets. Only one person out of the six can hit the six targets, so everyone will have to hit one target. Clear enough? Hope so… winning tribe wins immunity. Losers, well they know what is in store for you. I will give you a minute to strategize and then we will get started." The two tribes started to strategize.

Running for the Amethyst Tribe is Punchy, Bones, and Kiki. Running for the Silver Tribe is Jay, Buck, and Poncho. Everyone else was planning on aiming at the targets. Kiki and Jay were both going to run first to the closest slingshot.

"Survivor's Ready… GO!" Kiki and Jay started running as quick as they could. Both tribes were watching with anticipation. Jay sort of had a lead over Kiki but Kiki was not giving up yet. Jay reached his slingshot first, and then Kiki reached her slingshot. Both of them started running back quickly. Once Jay returned he tagged Poncho, who was running second. Kiki tagged Punchy. Poncho was going fast but Punchy was quickly catching up, gaining the small time Kiki lost to Jay.

Poncho lost his lead to Punchy, who grabbed his slingshot second. Poncho was a bit tired, but he was not giving up. He grabbed his slingshot and started running. Punchy tagged Bones and then a couple seconds later Poncho tagged Buck. Buck was pretty fast, but then he did not realize that Bones was kind of faster than he was. Bones was keeping up with a good pace and grabbed the final slingshot, and then he started running back. Buck grabbed his slingshot too and he started running back to the main area. This was indeed a close competition so far and it could be anyone's game.

Bones came back and now the remaining six could start hitting at targets. There were only three slingshots per tribe so the first three to start shooting for Amethyst were Lucy, Kabuki, and Puddles. Kabuki was able to score by the time Poncho came running back. The first three up for the slingshots were Patty, Axel, and Kitt. Kabuki was now replaced by Dora. Next to hit a target was Patty, and Axel followed both being replaced quickly by Lolly and Gabi.

"This is going to be an interesting showdown," announced the host. The host was indeed correct about that. Dora hit her target and then was quickly replaced by Melba. Each tribe had two targets knocked down, and four more to go each.

Kitt hit her target, giving Silver Tribe a lead. Lolly hit her target as well. Four targets down for Silver. That left Gabi and Rasher left to hit the last two targets. Melba hit her target and then Kody limped up to the slingshot field. Lucy and Puddles were struggling with the slingshots and Kody seemed to be doing a poor job as well. This frustrated some of the people on the Amethyst Tribe.

Gabi was able to hit her target, leading her tribe 5-3. Just one more target and then they would all be good. Puddles hit her target but it was already too late. Rasher hit his target and the game was over.

"Rasher scores for Silver! SILVER TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!" The Silver Tribe cheered with excitement, one less tribal council for them to worry about. The Amethyst Tribe was upset, especially with the people who did a poor performance during the challenge. Jeff handed the idol to the Silver Tribe, Rasher was the one who took it.

"Congratulations Silver Tribe," Jeff said, "You guys deserve it and you will not have to attend tribal council tonight. As for the Amethyst Tribe, I have nothing for you but a date with me to tribal council tonight. You have the rest of the afternoon to think about it, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp, see you later." The Amethyst Tribe started walking back to camp, upset that they lost the immunity challenge.

Kabuki: "To me, I think the person who did the worst job of them all was Lucy. She was out there for the longest time and she could not hit a target. I hit mine on the first tribe and she tried like thirty times and still could not hit the target. I think that she should be paid tonight by being the next one voted out. I guess I will talk to my alliance about it."

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 7**

"Well this is really unfortunate," cried Punchy, "I thought that we had a pretty good shot at winning immunity." Kody sighed.

"Yeah I feel like it was my fault, I am sorry my leg was not doing so hot today," Kody cried. Kody did not really think about it though, but he did not do anything that had to do with running. So why was he even blaming himself in the first place?

"Yeah… I'm really upset," Lucy cried, "I just wanted to secure myself three more days out here, now I have to think that this day will be my last." Everyone nodded.

Kody: "Today we lost the immunity challenge and I know that everyone is probably going to go after me, which makes the most sense since I injured my leg. I am now the biggest piece of dead weight on my tribe. Which disappoints me, but I do have an alliance and maybe they will consider keeping me around. If not then I guess that is that, they would rather have a tribe with stronger people."

The alliance of five, Kabuki, Kody, Melba, Dora, and Puddles, were all gathered near one area in the camp. Bones, Kiki, Punchy, and Lucy were nowhere around so they could not listen to their discussion.

"Well I was personally thinking about voting out Kiki," Kabuki thought, "But if we want to stay strong then today is the day Lucy is going home."

"Yeah I am cool with that," responded Melba, "Lucy is probably the weakest member of our tribe as it is. Voting her out would be no big deal." Dora nodded, but something else was on her mind.

"Lucy is gone tonight, there is nothing anyone can do," laughed Puddles.

"Thanks for not voting me out tonight," responded Kody, "I really do not want to go home just because I have an injured leg and ankle."

"Oh you will be all right," responded Puddles, "Wait- so Dora, are you okay voting out Lucy?"

"Oh yeah- of course!" Dora responded, "She is the weakest link after all."

Dora: "So my alliance wants to vote out Lucy, which I think is a smart move but Lucy at least tries to prove that she is worthy. Part of me wants to give her a second chance but then who would we vote out instead. Voting out my alliance member Wolfgang was a pretty harsh move and I do not want to make the wrong decisions moving forward. We have a cripple on our tribe, for crying out loud!"

Kiki was leaning against a tree, Punchy was pacing around, Lucy and Bones were both sitting on a log and they were thinking their strategy.

"I think the best thing for us to do is to take out the weakest member of Amethyst," Bones thought, "Which would be Puddles. I do not know that you guys think though about that?"

"I think Kody should go," Lucy responded, "I think someone on the other side of the spectrum would flip if they knew that we were voting out Kody. He is injured!" Kiki pondered for a second about both of the options.

"I have to agree with Lucy, Bones," responded Kiki, "Kody is probably our best bet moving onwards. So I think I will write down his name tonight."

"Me too," responded Punchy, "We have to make the best decision for our group as a whole. I will try and see if I could get anyone else to side with us… maybe Dora." The group nodded and they continued socializing about other things.

Punchy: "Kody is a great guy. I do think that if he was not injured he could last in this game longer and maybe even make it all the way to the end, but we cannot just physically hold onto him much longer. I hate to vote him out but I know that there is no choice but to do so. My plan is to talk to Dora and see if she will flip because she did mention something on the first day about how she wanted a tribe filled with strong people and Kody is weak too."

"…and that is why you should vote Kody at tribal council tonight," suggested Punchy to Dora, "Please think about it, we have an alliance of myself, Kiki, Lucy, and Punchy and we would love to add you as the fifth person."

"But so comes the merge or a tribal switch or if five people are left on a tribe- would I be the fifth one?" Dora asked, "Because I know that with the alliance of five I had I know that I would be at least in the top three."

"You would not be fifth," responded Punchy, "I will personally keep you to four and then it would be game on. It is a promise I will keep." Dora nodded; she did like this idea though.

"I will think about it," responded Dora, 'Thanks for giving me the option." Punchy smiled, but was praying in his head Dora would side with them.

Dora: "I think this could be my big moment here. It sucks though because if I was to side with Punchy and vote out Kody, I now have three people who will feel betrayed. If I stick with them and vote out Lucy, I know in my head that we are most likely going to lose the next challenge because Kody sticks around, but I still gain respect from my alliance. Ugh, this is so hard…"

The nine remaining members of Amethyst all chilled around camp until it was time for them to grab their torches and walk to tribal council. Most people brought their stuff with them, but some of them did not.

* * *

**Tribal Council**

The nine torches were all lit and everyone holding them were walking to tribal council. Jeff was waiting for them to arrive. Once the nine animals arrived to tribal council, they set down their torches and they all took a seat on the stumps in the rooms. Jeff nodded and then he took a seat.

"Welcome to your second tribal council," Jeff said, "Second tribal council in a row to be exact. So by a show of hands, who is nervous coming into this tribal council?" Puddles, Kiki, Kody, Lucy, Punchy, and Dora all raised their hands.

"Dora, why are you so nervous about being voted out?" Jeff asked, "You seem like you are always confident walking into challenges." Dora laughed.

"Why thank you Jeff," responded Dora, "Well… I am always nervous walking into this dark room with the only light around us being fire. Why shouldn't I be nervous? Last tribal council was a blindside that someone did not see coming and what if that happens to me?"

"Oh that will not happen to you," laughed Puddles. Dora laughed and she thanked Puddles for the support she was giving her.

"Let's talk about the reward challenge," Jeff said and then he started looking at Kody, "Rasher seemed to give you a hard time out there Kody. Do you think your injury will cost you the game tonight?"

"Oh it is possible," responded Kody, "I mean I think I might expect one vote towards me tonight. I hope I do not get voted out tonight, I really want to prove to my tribe that I have what it takes to be here." Jeff nodded.

"Punchy, what would you do if you were in Kody's spot?" Jeff asked, "I mean it must be hard for him what would you do?"

"I would do exactly what he is doing right now," admitted Punchy, "I would not give up. I would do my best to stay alive in this game that I love." Kody nodded but he put his head down, he was now worried that he did not try hard enough to secure his spot in this game.

"Bones, one thing critical in this game is making sure that you have the numbers on your side, do you feel that you have the numbers on your side tonight?" Jeff asked Bones.

"I can never be so sure," responded Bones, "I would not say numbers is as important as the word trust. I need to trust that people will stick with me because if they do not then I might be the one voted out tonight."

"Kabuki, what about you? Do you feel like you have the numbers on your side tonight?" Jeff questioned.

"I hate to be arrogant or cocky," responded Kabuki, "But yes, I feel as if the numbers are on my side tonight."

"Well I guess we will find out, it is time to vote… Kiki, you are up."

… …

**Voting Order: Kiki, Kabuki, Kody, Lucy, Melba, Punchy, Puddles, Bones, Dora**

Kiki took a deep breath when she reached the voting counter and then she voted for Kody.

Kody: "I really want to stay in this game… I really do…" (Lucy)

Lucy: "I hate doing this, you're a great guy but that injury is going to cost you one million bucks." (Kody)

Puddles wrote down Lucy's name and put a sad face next to it.

Dora went up to the counter and stood there for a minute, this was going to be her possible big move.

… …

"I will go tally the votes," Jeff announced. Everyone patiently waited for Jeff's arrival before he announced that he was going to read the votes.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I will read the votes," Jeff opened up the urn and started reading the votes.

"First vote… Lucy." Lucy was not really that surprised to see her name up first.

"Lucy… two votes Lucy." Lucy sighed.

"Lucy… three votes Lucy."

"Lucy… four votes Lucy." Lucy wondered if this was a unanimous voting thing. She had not yet seen her vote for Kody yet.

"Kody… one vote Kody." Kody was not surprised to see his name.

"Kody… two votes Kody."

"Kody… three votes Kody." Kody realized votes were hitting him faster than expected, he knew he was finished.

"Kody… four votes Kody, four votes Lucy. There is one vote left." Everything seemed to get dramatic. Either Lucy or Kody was about to get voted out and neither of them wanted to leave this game.

"Third person voted out of Survivor: Animal Island…"

Dora hoped that she made the right move with this move; it was not easy for her.

Jeff flipped over the last vote which had the word Lucy on it, "Lucy. Five votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch." Lucy sighed and she got up with all of her stuff. She then grabbed her torch and handed it to the host for him to snuff.

"Lucy, the tribe has spoken!" Jeff then snuffed Lucy's torch, "Time for you to go." Lucy waved and then she walked out of tribal council.

"Well it is clear that the person you voted out was known as the weakest member of your tribe. Did you make the right decision? Well only time will time. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night!" Eight members remained on the Amethyst Tribe. They all started walking back to camp after just voting out Lucy…

…and the tribe was now broken into two groups.

Lucy: "Well what could I expect really. I was voted out and I guess that I will have to respect that. Never would have thought that I could last a week out in the wild like this. This week sure did change my life and I am never going to regret it. I wish good luck to my alliance and hopefully there is like some tribal swap or something because I do not want any of you guys to leave at this point. Make the final three for me!"

* * *

_Votes:_

_Lucy: Kabuki, Kody, Puddles, Melba, Dora_

_Kody: Lucy, Punchy, Bones, Kiki_

* * *

NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR!

_Kody's injury seems to be getting worse…_

Kody was limping during the challenge, he was obviously struggling.

Kiki: "The tribe does not realize that he is hurting us as a whole. I am worried for the guy but then again he is hurting us without even knowing it."

_And Axel's Hidden Immunity Idol is no longer hidden…_

"Okay so Axel has the idol so we have to worry about that," Jay accidently said during his group meeting.

"Wait! So he actually has the idol?" asked Gabi, "No way…"

_Who will be voted out in the next Survivor Episode?_

"As long as it is not me, then I am good with that," admitted Patty.

* * *

**Authors Note**: So I actually updated for three weeks straight, isn't that awesome. Well I have some disappointed news, this will not be updated next week due to exams and I want to write one more episode before I do update the next one (only on episode 6 right now, writing wise) and with the forum game beginning, I want to put my awesome attention towards that this weekend (for any interested, it starts this weekend friday night EST or saturday night EST, just PM me)

_Authors Take on Eliminated Contestant, Lucy: _Lucy, love her but... well I shouldn't spoil that. I had intentions of Lucy going out right before the merge but then I decided to just scratch that for the better. Lucy reminds me a bit of Peanut too and that is why she was kicked off so early. Her boot reminds me of when the Heroes decided to keep James (injured) over Tom (out of the alliance) now the question is, will deja vu happen again?

So yeah.. thanks everyone for the awesome feedback! It truly brings motivation! Until next time!


	4. The Wounded Dragon

**Episode 4- The Wounded Dragon**

_Previously on Survivor!_

_Wolfgang's departure questioned some of the contestants…_

Kody: "Getting rid of Wolfgang will either go down as a smart move or a dumb move."

_Axel was desperate for one thing however, the hidden immunity idol. _

"Well I might go and look for it myself," responded Axel since no one else seemed to care, "I will let you know if I find the idol."

_The tribes competed in a reward challenge… which was pretty harsh… _

"PLAY NICE OUT THERE!" Jeff shouted to Patty and Melba.

"Kody, are you all right?" Jeff said after he took notice, Kody did not seem to be moving, "Hold up everyone! We need a medical assistant over here!"

"I'm okay!" Kody shouted, "I really am okay!"

_Silver Tribe took home the victory, winning blankets, tarps, and cookies! However for Axel, he just got one step closer to finding that idol. _

Axel grabbed the clue to the hidden immunity idol before anyone could actually see it themselves. He wanted to keep it safe with him, without anyone else seeing it.

_Back at Amethyst, Kiki was getting worried about where she stood in this game. _

"Me?" Kiki asked, "Oh it is nothing- I am just… I don't know what to say to be honest maybe I am just tired… and worried..."

Kiki: "I know that I should not be worried about where I stand in this game, but I do."

_The rivalry between Patty and Rasher continued to grow…_

"So you admit it!" Patty interrupted, "I actually thought that maybe I could have trusted you, but of course I cannot trust you." Gabi tried to cut her and Rasher off but the fireworks had just begun.

_Axel ended up being in a good situation when his tribe won the immunity challenge…_

_And he found the hidden immunity idol! But it was not kept a secret for long…_

Jay: "Axel was one sneaky guy this morning, and I think… if my observations are correct, that he found the hidden immunity idol."

_Devastated for their second immunity challenge loss the tribe knew that the weakest had to go…_

"But if we want to stay strong then today is the day Lucy is going home."

"Oh you will be all right," responded Puddles, "Wait- so Dora, are you okay voting out Lucy?"

"I think Kody should go," Lucy responded, "I think someone on the other side of the spectrum would flip if they knew that we were voting out Kody. He is injured!"

_Punchy's last hope was to convince Dora to side with his alliance but it was no use…_

"Lucy, the tribe has spoken!" Jeff then snuffed Lucy's torch, "Time for you to go." Lucy waved and then she walked out of tribal council.

_Seventeen remain, who will be voted out tonight?_

* * *

**20 PEOPLE!**

**Amethyst: Kiki, Melba, Punchy, Kabuki, Dora, Kody, Puddles, Bones**

**Silver: Kitt, Rasher, Poncho, Gabi, Patty, Axel, Buck, Jay, Lolly**

**39 DAYS! 1 SURVIVOR!**

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Night 7**

"Too bad Lucy got voted out," thought Melba, "She was such a sweet girl but then again someone had to be voted out." Dora nodded but she did not say a single word to anyone. Not her so called alliance or her so called friends. Right now Dora had nothing to say.

"Well," Kabuki then whispered to Melba, "It looks like we are at the top of the food chain now." Melba nodded, and was in a way glad that they were now at the top of the group.

Punchy, Kiki, and Bones all decided to sit around the fire and the rest of them went to bed. Kiki looked upset and Bones and Punchy looked tired.

"So I guess we are now going to get picked off one by one," cried Kiki. Punchy sighed; he did not want to be the one who admitted it to Kiki. Bones broke the silence.

"I would not say that," responded Bones, "There is always hope, like maybe a tribe switch will randomly happen or something, or maybe something will happen that is good. Do not be upset because things did not go our way…" Kiki sighed.

Kiki: "Tribal Council brought out the worst in my head. Our tribe lost Lucy and now all I feel is depression going around my head. Lucy did not deserve to go home and what is worse than that is now I am at the bottom of the group. I am probably next to go and I really want to stay here. Everyone wants to stay here until the end and I think I will be disappointed if it is me next. I would probably always think in my head that I did not try hard enough. That I did not make the right decisions. I want to play this game with honesty, but with brain power as well and right now… I am stuck in some sort of ditch."

"I think I am just going to go to bed," said Kiki, "Good night!" Punchy and Bones both said night and Kiki went into the shelter quietly, but did not wake up the other members of the Amethyst Tribe.

"I feel bad for her…" Bones admitted.

"The good news is that it is not over yet," responded Punchy. Even though Punchy wanted to stay positive, he knew that the tribe was in for some trouble.

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 8**

"Good morning everyone," Patty tried to lighten up the mood that morning but it did not seem to be working so far. Patty sighed and she decided to go on a walk by herself. Lolly got up second and she started to make breakfast. She listened to the birds in the air, Rasher was up third and he decided to go chat with Lolly.

"Hey Lolly, what are you making _me_ this morning?" Rasher asked with a smirk on his face. Lolly gave him a weird look and then responded like it was some normal question.

"Well I was going to make the tribe some rice cook with smashed coconuts, something to make the rice taste more sophisticated… I hate bland rice," replied Lolly.

"I hope you do not mind if I take a little extra for myself," responded Rasher as he grabbed some of the rice pudding Lolly took and plopped it into his mouth, "Oh that is good, maybe could use some salt from the salt water…" Rasher then walked away and Lolly just sighed.

Lolly: "I want to be friendly to everyone around here but sometimes I just cannot stand certain people. Certain people meaning Rasher. I know that in the end if I am not nice and not a hard worker around camp I will be voted out so it is kind of hard to adapt myself with Rasher. Oh boy, I kind of hope he does get the boot soon. Maybe after Patty but hopefully before me… well I can only hope at least!"

Rasher decided to take a walk with the food he had in his mouth, and he did see Patty on his walk. He just glared at her, and she glared back at him. Both of them still hated each other. Patty walked past Rasher and Rasher just stood there and finished eating the food he took from the pile.

When Rasher returned he noticed that everyone else was up and they were all eating around the Survivor table that they created. Rasher decided to sit down too next to Kitt.

"Do you want some?" Kitt asked Rasher, he shook his head.

"I'm good this morning…" Rasher responded.

Rasher: "I did not realize this until today, but almost everyone on this stupid tribe hates me. I can just feel it. I mean, maybe I am just going paranoid because it is day eight, but no! Everyone just hates me. I wish I had that freakin' hidden immunity idol and then I could just UGH… This is just, pathetic, and stupid, and… You know what? I am just going to shut my dang mouth. I bet everyone on this island hates me too!"

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 8**

"We got some tree mail this morning!" cheered Puddles. She came running to the camp with the note about the next reward challenge.

"And what do we have here!" squeaked Dora. She took the note from Puddles and read it to herself before reading it out loud to the tribe, "It looks like something exciting… there is a picture of an octopus and then there are words that describe the octopus… like tasty, yummy… what does that- oh my!"

"YES! It is a food challenge," Kody cheered, "So I probably do not have to run."

Kody: "My foot still hurts, my ankle is in pain, but I am still here and not giving up. I was surprised to find out that people still voted with me even though I have an injury. Hopefully the injury will start to heel because once it does. I will be back into my competition mode. This upcoming challenge requires the stomach a person can bring to the table to hopefully I will be okay with that."

* * *

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" shouted the host. First came in the Silver Tribe, still strong with nine. Following them was the Amethyst Tribe, which was now down to eight members. Still a close race when it comes down to numbers, Silver is just one up.

"Silver Tribe, get a first look at the new Amethyst Tribe, Lucy voted out at the last tribal council," Jeff said. Rasher made a joke saying that Lucy was the only pig besides him so he expressed disappointment. Kitt laughed but no one else seemed to find that joke funny.

"Are you guys ready for your next reward challenge?" Jeff asked. The tribes nodded, both tribes were curious what the reward challenge was going to be. They both noticed the table, and some plates covered up, this was no Survivor Auction though.

"For this next challenge, you are going to send up two people to eat a surprise dish. You will not know what the dish is until you come up. If you eat the dish, you score one point. First tribe to score five points wins reward. If both tribes score five points, we go to tie breaker. If one person throws up, then they lose their point. Want to know what you are playing for?" The tribes nodded.

"Well if you eat the bad stuff, then you should be rewarded with the good stuff. So I have three boxes of Pizza, some cold drinks, and chips that will be delivered to your camp." The tribes started cheering. A pizza party on day eight sounded pretty good.

"Silver since you have one extra member, you have to sit someone out. Keep in mind that you cannot sit out the same people in back to back challenges. Who will be sitting out?" The tribe talked to each other and then they made their decision.

"I will be sitting this one out," Lolly said to Jeff. Lolly was really glad that she did not have to participate in this challenge. She hated disgusting food.

"Lolly, go take a seat on the bench, everyone else let's get ready for a feast!" The tribes picked the order in which they wanted to send everyone up in, and they were excited to see what they would be chowing down. First up was Rasher for Silver and Kabuki for Amethyst.

"Interesting first choices, you have only a minute to eat this…" Jeff opened the first thing and they were live octopus tentacles that were still moving.

"OMIGOD!" screamed Patty, "THAT IS JUST… NASTY!"

"Just be quiet Patty," responded Rasher and then he waited for Jeff to say, "GO!" Rasher and Kabuki started eating the octopus tentacles. Kabuki seemed to not have that much of a problem chewing them down and got them down within the thirty second mark, Rasher finished just a few seconds later.

"Rasher and Kabuki both finished their meal; we are tied 1-1. Next person up, please!" Next up was Buck for Silver and Punchy for Amethyst.

"Hope you guys do not mind this," Jeff said as he uncovered the meal, "A rotten smoothie filled with sea bass skin, spoiled eggs, and seaweed. You have one minute starting now!" Both tribes were disgusted with what they were witnessing. Buck started chowing down quickly; Punchy was taking his time but not giving up so quickly. Buck finished first and then gave out a large burp. Punchy then finished second with ten seconds to spare.

"Both finish their smoothies; we are still tied 2-2! Next two people!" Next up for Silver was Poncho and for Amethyst it was Melba.

"Well let's see what is next on the menu," smiled Jeff, "You each have on minute to eat five chocolate chip cookies each!" Jeff uncovered the five chocolate chip cookies and everyone started yelling at Jeff.

"NO FAIR!" "WHAT!" "I WANT A COOKIE TOO!" "SHUT UP PATTY YOU WILL GET YOUR TURN SOON!" "EVERYONE STILL HATES YOU!" "C IS FOR COOKIE AND COOKIE IS FOR ME!"

"Survivor's ready… GO!" Melba and Poncho were glad that they got chocolate chip cookies but they knew that everyone else was frustrated that they did not get any. Poncho chowed them all down with forty seconds to spare, Melba had fifteen seconds to spare.

"Well that was an easy point each, we are still tied 3-3. Next two go and take your seats!" Next up was Kitt for Silver and Kiki for Amethyst.

"Hope that you too have good taste for this," Jeff smirked as he uncovered the fourth item, "A cooked and dead tarantula. Good news is that I am giving you both an extra minute for this challenge." Kitt looked disgusted, same with Kiki, neither wanted to chow this creature down.

"Survivor's ready… GO!" Kiki sighed and tried to eat this thing quickly. Kitt took her time but was cringing with every leg she started to put in her mouth. Fifty seconds already passed and Kiki knew that she had to stuff her face. As long as she could chew it down without throwing up it in front of Jeff, then it would count. Kitt decided to get up; she had enough and started to throw up. Kiki looked away and finished eating the tarantula.

"Kiki scores for Amethyst, her tribe now takes the lead, 4-3!" Kiki cheered as well as her tribe. They believed that they now had this thing in the bag. The next two people to go up were Gabi and Bones. Both of them hoped for something good but then again Gabi wanted to tie the game back up.

"This next course…" Jeff said as he uncovered the item, "Is salty layers of fish skin. Three layers. Survivor's ready… GO!" Gabi started eating quickly but Bones was spending no time chewing down the fish skin. He was able to devour the whole thing in less than twenty seconds. Gabi sighed knowing that her tribe lost the challenge.

"Bones scores and it does not even matter, anymore! AMETHYST WINS REWARD!" Jeff shouted. The Amethyst Tribe started cheering. After dealing with tribal council twice in a row now it was good news to finally win something. The Silver Tribe sighed and they all walked back to their tribe mats.

"Congratulations Amethyst," Jeff said to the tribe, "Back at camp, a few boxes of pizza, some drinks, and chips will be there waiting for you. Silver Tribe, I have nothing for you. You all can grab your stuff and head back to camp!" Both tribes grabbed what they had and they started heading back to camp.

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 8**

The Amethyst Tribe celebrated their victory when they returned to camp and saw all of the boxes of pizza, and the pop, and the chips already waiting for the tribe's arrival. Bones seemed to be the happiest of them all, he was really hungry.

"This is just awesome!" Bones cheered, "I think we should get starting right away!" The tribe agreed and they all sat around their camp area and started passing everything around. Each animal got two pieces of pizza each.

"Ohmigosh," cheered Puddles when she took a bite out of the pizza, "This is Survivor Heaven right here! Ohmigosh! I love this!" Puddles looked like she was about to do a victory dance the pizza was so good.

Puddles: "Pizza is now my favorite food. When I took a bite out of that pizza with the rich flavoring cheese, I just lost it, the pizza was so good! This is probably the best day so far. I mean, who does not like pizza? It has like everything a person can ask for? Cheese, some pieces had meat, tomato sauce, and then there were chips and drinks to go along with it. Best, day, ever!" 

"I just want something to drink," admitted Kabuki when he grabbed one of the cans of pop and started drinking away, "Oh yeah! Now this is what I call a party in the Amethyst Tribe!" Everyone started cheering, the only person who did not look like he was having fun was Kody, and that was because he leg was not doing so well.

"Are you okay?" Melba asked Kody, who gave him a bag of chips to eat, "You do not look good at all?" Kody sighed, he was not really doing well but he did not want to show that as a sign of weakness.

"Yeah… I will be fine," lied Kody. He hopped up and grabbed himself his second piece of pizza. Melba sighed and she glanced at Dora, who shrugged.

Melba: "I think that Kody is getting weaker on a physical level. He cannot walk, he can only hop on one leg now and he said that he thought it was going to get better. It is not though, he has not proved to be any better ever since we voted out Lucy and now I am thinking: Did I really make the mistake of not voting Kody out? We still have the numbers though; it is an alliance of myself, Dora, Kabuki, and Puddles as well as Kody. So if we lost Kody, would it be the end of the world?" 

"I just love this pizza," Kiki smiled, "I think I might just save my second- actually, nah! I do not want it to go to waste." Kiki took the piece and put it into her mouth. Bones and Punchy started laughing.

"I guess we would do anything for food," responded Punchy. Kiki smiled. Bones then noticed that there was something attached to one of the bags of chips. He looked around and noticed that no one was looking and then he grabbed it. Kiki saw what Bones was doing and then the two of them got up and left. The only people sitting around the fire were Kody, Melba, and Punchy.

"Nice weather, eh?" Punchy asked. Melba nodded; the two of them really have not spoken to each other at all during this game. It was nothing they had against each other; they just did not speak to each other.

Meanwhile, Bones and Kiki were walking out of the jungle. Bones made sure Kiki did not say a word until they got far out into the jungle, were the two of them looked at each other with excitement.

"I cannot believe this," Kiki cheered, "There is a hidden immunity idol! I thought that they banned the idea, and I saw no one else looking for it." Bones nodded and then he opened up the clue.

"A hidden idol is hidden at your camp, take the time to look around, as a shadow will hint it's presents. Follow the crazy branch, where x will mark the spot… sounds interesting to me, but what branch is it?" Bones asked Kiki, she shrugged.

"Well at least we have one of the clues," smiled Kiki. Bones agreed.

Bones: "Now that Kiki and I have the clue to the idol I think it will put our alliance into a good position, if we are the ones who find the idol. However, the clue was kind of tough and we have no idea what it even means. It mentioned time and x marks the spot, so I think a certain tree at a certain time, the question is… what time?"

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 8**

The Silver Tribe was a bit disappointed that they lost the reward challenge, but they were not going to blame fingers all on Kitt. Well at least, some people were not going to go and blame Kitt for their loss, even though it was true.

"Yeah, I will apologize again because I feel so bad," cried Kitt, "I really do feel bad."

"Eh, it was just a challenge," responded Jay, "Not like it was the end of the world or something. We are all still getting along. We just need to fix up our camp and get ready for the next immunity challenge. There is no doubt in my mind that we are going to win the next challenge." Kitt nodded and they all started getting back to work. Patty just walked away from everyone.

"Stupid, stupid challenge…"Patty complained, "Stupid… stupid…"

Patty: "So of course it is us who ends up losing the challenge. It just HAS to be the Silver Tribe. We have a whole day break and then we head on out to the next immunity challenge and I know that it is going to be us who has to attend tribal council. This tribe is filled with idiots. By idiots, I just mean Kitt, Rasher, and Axel. The rest of them are fine, they just will not talk to me… except Lolly."

Lolly was lying down; she looked really tired and upset. Patty was doing her own thing. Axel and Rasher were walking around doing nothing. Kitt was sitting by the fire. Gabi and Poncho were lying by the beach and so were Buck and Jay. The four of them were the biggest alliance so far in that tribe.

"I was disappointed," Buck said, "I really wanted to win some food. I mean come on; they are going to have a ton of strength for the next immunity challenge." Gabi nodded.

"I mean, I feel like most of the tribe is breaking down," thought Gabi, "And that kind of is scaring me."

"I am not worried," respond Poncho with confidence, Gabi started laughing at the comment that Poncho made. Poncho always seemed to be in a confident mood.

Poncho: "Right now, there is nothing for me to even worry about. Yeah, we may have lost the challenge but that does not mean that we are going to die. We are survivors, we will make things right again. I am in a tight alliance with Gabi, Buck, and Jay. And then there is the big giant tension between Patty and Rasher, so we just sway them one way and the other goes, so why should we be worried?"

"Well I think that we will need to be careful about our next move…" Jay said with pure honest, "I think I saw…" Everyone started staring at him, they knew he must have had some information, especially Poncho, the curious out of the three.

"What is it?" Poncho asked.

"I am pretty sure that Axel found the hidden immunity idol, which will make his alliance stronger," Jay admitted. Gabi looked very surprised, Buck shook his head, and Poncho started staring into space.

"…it is something we will need to consider if we are the ones going to tribal," responded Gabi, "But I do not want to. I do not even want to think about tribal council…" Jay nodded.

Gabi: "Jay telling us that he believes Axel found the hidden immunity idol is huge. We know that he is in an alliance with Rasher… quite obvious if you ask me, but if he gives the idol to Rasher then we are screwed. So the good news is that Jay told us ahead of time so we can think of a plan if the time comes. Good thing this was not last minute. So thanks Jay for giving this alliance some valuable information. I mean I like Axel, so I will not be voting him out. He is a strong guy. Rasher is in a way stubborn, lazy, and causes tension in this camp, so I am keeping all of this in my head."

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 9**

"Day nine…" cheered Kody that morning, "Could not be a better day for a break day. I definitely need to rest my leg." All Kody did was eat breakfast and went back into the dirty shelter. Bones kind of glanced and sighed, Dora was sitting by him too.

"Do you think Kody will be capable of keeping this tribe strong?" Bones asked Dora. Dora looked at Bones with an opened mouth and she sighed.

"I think that we will have a hard time going forward with Kody over someone else," responded Dora, "You're in an alliance with Kiki, right?" Bones nodded.

"I mean, I like her- but I feel like she could be losing it too, mentally," responded Dora, "I love her though… I don't know what she thinks of me though."

"I think Kiki is scared of going home," responded Bones, "I mean, Kiki was sad that Lucy left the game because she knows that your alliance would rather keep Punchy over her because he is stronger." Dora nodded.

Dora: "I mean, I do not want to make a decision today- but with Kody injured, he does little to help and Puddles always goes up and gets him the little stuff. I mean yesterday, he was fine and all he does now is moan in the shelter. That concerns me. I do not want to vote anyone off that is in our alliance but at the same time. Kiki, who Kabuki and Kody kind of want gone, does more to contribute, even though she is falling apart. Maybe I will talk to Melba and see what she thinks about this whole situation." 

"Oh yeah I am totally with you," responded Melba to Dora's comments, "I love Kody, but what if he does suffer at the next immunity challenge and we keep him. The other tribe has only been to tribal once and if we lose the rest, we will be down three to nine if we merge at twelve."

"Yeah and Kabuki, Kody, and Puddles would probably be the three that would make it to the merge," Dora responded, "It's like the Headmaster, the wounded Dragon, and the maid… I mean, I like them and all but maybe we should just see how Kody performs." Melba nodded.

"We will find out tomorrow," responded Melba.

Melba: "Dora is right. Kody is the wounded dragon and I think that he is going to be given one more shot and if he fails, then he dies. I mean I do not want to and I know that Kabuki would not be pleased about it but really. We only won the last challenge because it was not physical in any way, shape, or form. It is now or never! Prove me wrong Kody."

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 9**

"Anyone want to play chess?" Lolly asked who made a chess looking set the day before. No one seemed to be interested and then Patty volunteered.

"Why not," Patty responded, "I have nothing else to do." Lolly smiled and the two of them went near the area where Lolly created the chess set.

"So Lolly," Patty asked while she made her first move, she noticed that no one else was around, "Have you actually talked to anyone yet about this game ever since Peanut was voted out?" Lolly shook her head.

"I mean, I guess I will just have to start talking when the time comes," Lolly admitted, "I am kind of scared but hopefully they realize that Rasher should be the one to go." Patty snickered and nodded.

"As long as it is not me going home, I am good with whomever," Patty laughed. Lolly nodded and the two of them continued their game of chess.

Lolly: "Patty always seems to come to me when she thinks she is in trouble, and that is okay, but I know that I am probably the least likely person that is able to help you out of your troubles. I am kind of a free agent at this point. No one has come to talked to me about anything so right now the only thing I can do is vote for Rasher because that was Patty is doing, and Patty and I are kind of in an alliance… probably not the best choice though if you ask me." 

Rasher and Axel were both lying down in the shelter, both of them looked like they were defeated, even though there was nothing really to be defeated about.

"This day is just driving me insane…" Rasher complained, "Why can't we just go to tribal council tonight and vote someone off." Axel nodded.

"I know dude, just getting rid of someone now would be fine with me…" responded Axel, "But I think that we have a good shot at winning the next challenge since your hurt that poor cub's leg." Rasher laughed.

Axel: "Right now I feel that Rasher and I are in a pretty good position to move forward. I have the hidden immunity idol in my pocket, and if worst case scenario comes then I will play it on Rasher to secure our alliance a few more days. Losing him right now would be a pretty big bummer because he definitely deserves to be here more than other people, like Patty and Lolly. Those two girls are just sliding by and I have yet to witness Lolly go off alone with someone other than Patty. She is always near camp. I think her days are numbered."

"When Patty is gone," snorted Rasher, "We are burning up as much firewood as we get and we will have a fiesta." Axel laughed.

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 10**

Melba, Puddles, Dora, and Kiki were all helping make breakfast this morning for their celebration of someone's special birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Bones!" cheered Kiki. Bones got up and smiled when he saw how the girls on the tribe prepared him a 'nice' looking breakfast.

"Thanks everyone," smiled Bones, "This looks really good!" He started eating away.

Bones: "Today was my awesome birthday and I was thankful that my tribe made me such a nice breakfast. I think is going to be a great day. I think that we should head to this next challenge with confidents and hopefully we can pull a win and celebrate for the rest of the night. I really do not want to go to tribal council on my birthday…"

"It better be a good day," pouted Kabuki, Puddles was laughing and she nodded. Then the tribe got ready for the next immunity challenge.

* * *

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Jeff shouted. Behind Jeff were two big giant catapults. The Amethyst Tribe came in an admired what was behind Jeff, and the Silver Tribe followed.

"Welcome to your next immunity challenge," Jeff smiled, "I am looking forward to this one. First thing is first, I will take back the immunity idol, Poncho." Poncho gave back the idol to Jeff, who displayed it.

"Immunity, is back up for grabs!" announced Jeff, "For today's challenge two tribe members will be in charge of the slingshots and they will sling a ball and hope that someone from your tribe catches it. There are two balls going into the air, you can catch either of them. The first tribe to score six points, wins immunity. They will be around for a few more days, while the losing tribe will lose another member tonight. Silver, you have one extra member so you are sitting someone out, you sat out Lolly in the last challenge, who is sitting out?"

"I will," volunteered Kitt, who was thinking about her poor performance during the reward challenge.

"Kitt take a seat on the bench, everyone else… let's get started." The Silver Tribe decided to have Patty in charge of the catapult and after a long debate; Kabuki claimed he was good at catapult shooting so he wanted to be in charge. Everyone else was in some sort of mud bath.

"Patty, Kabuki, get your first ball and aim it… then FIRE!" Kitt and Kabuki fired their first ball. Each of the animals had their own net and had to catch it in the net. Kabuki aimed it towards the area where Punchy, Kody, and Melba were and Punchy caught it. Patty aimed randomly and Rasher caught it. Both tribes were on the board.

"Both of you score 1-1," Jeff said, "Ready… aim… fire!" The next two balls were in the air. Patty's ball was high in the air and Bones from Amethyst tried to take it but it fell on the ground. Kabuki aimed at Punchy though and he caught it.

"Amethyst leads, 2-1!" The Amethyst Tribe cheered. Rasher looked at Axel and the two of them nodded and started going near Punchy. Kody looked completely open though.

"Ready… aim… FIRE!" Jeff shouted. Kabuki went a little higher and Kody struggled to get it but he missed. Patty was able to aim well and Lolly caught it. The Silver Tribe cheered.

"We are tied up, 2-2! Ready… aim… FIRE!" Kabuki did not want the ball near Axel or Rasher so he aimed it once again at Kody, who struggled to catch it.

"AIM IT AT ME!" screamed Melba, "I AM JUST AS WIDE OPEN AS KODY!" Patty was able to succeed and Gabi caught it Justas Kiki pushed her into the ground.

"Silver catches again, they take the lead 3-2! This is getting quite interesting…" Kabuki decided to aim it near the area where Puddles, Dora, and Bones were standing since Punchy obviously was being blocked by Rasher and Axel. Melba sighed. Patty was aiming near Lolly, Gabi, and Jay. Poncho was eyeing up where Kabuki was going to shoot.

"Ready… aim… fire!" Kabuki and Patty fired. It was a sprint but Poncho caught Amethyst's ball right before Puddles could catch it and Jay was able to catch the ball that Patty aimed.

"Silver takes a bigger lead, 5-2. Amethyst, you have to catch up. There is no more room for mistakes." Kabuki noticed Kiki was open but she decided to aim it towards Melba and Kody. Patty aimed it towards the big giant group; hoping Silver would be able to catch it.

"Ready…. Aim…. FIRE!" Patty and Kabuki fired. Kody yelled that he was going to catch it but he missed and collapsed on the ground. Patty aimed it towards the big group and someone caught it… on her tribe.

"BUCK CATCHES THE BALL!" Jeff yelled, "SILVER TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!" The Silver Tribe started to erupt with cheers and they all started hugging each other. Patty waved her arms in victory. Melba walked towards Kody and helped him up and they all walked over to their tribe mats.

"Congratulations Silver Tribe," Jeff said and he gave the idol to Patty, "You are all safe for a few more days. As for the Amethyst Tribe, you will be down another member. Third tribal council in a row… you have the afternoon to think about who it is going to be, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp." Both tribes grabbed what they had and started walking back to camp, the Amethyst Tribe was disappointed.

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 10**

"I am disappointed," sighed Kabuki, "I really thought that we had a chance there…" Bones nodded, who was even more upset that he had to spend his birthday at tribal council, but the cool thing was he got to spend his birthday on Animal Island.

"Well things happen," sighed Bones and he walked away. Kabuki slammed the tribe flag onto the ground.

Kabuki: "We lost… again! Three times in a row we lost and now we are in a big of trouble. All I wanted was another day where we did not have to worry about going to tribal council. Well of course that is not happening. Ugh… it looks like though Kiki is going to be the one voted out though, because she is the weak link of this tribe and we cannot force ourselves to lose another darn challenge. UGH!" 

Dora, Melba, and Kabuki decided to go on a walk and talk about strategy. Kabuki did not even consider voting out Kody, he wanted to have the tribe stick together.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kabuki asked Dora, "Voting out Kiki would be the best move on our part and we will still have the numbers. Voting out Kody is just a stupid idea."

"But Kabuki-" Dora shouted, "Kody could not perform at the challenge; if we keep the guy then we are going to keep on losing."

"I am pretty sure Kiki caught nothing either," responded Kabuki, 'Dora, you are digging your own grave here and do you want to be voted out instead of Kiki? Do you want to go home instead?"

"So you would vote me out but you would not vote out Kody, who is also in your alliance?" asked Dora, "He needs to go!"

"No, he does not!" yelled Kabuki, who decided to storm away. She looked at Melba, and she shrugged.

Dora: "So Kabuki threatened to vote me out instead, and that kind of irritates me. So what if Kiki goes, then Punchy goes, then Bones goes… would that mean I would be the next person voted out of this tribe? Kabuki is kind of scaring me and with Kody's injury, there is no doubt in my mind that I want to vote him off this tribe, I just need to see what everyone else thinks."

Puddles was sitting by the beach alone and Dora decided to see what she personally thought of the idea of voting out Kody.

"Puddles," Dora said, "Do you think that Kody is actually going to get better?" Puddles did not know how to responded and she sighed.

"I mean, I want to… but I do not think he is…" Puddles responded, "Why do you ask that? Do you want him voted out or something like that?" Dora nodded and Puddles gasped.

"But we have the alliance, this could break it up easily!" replied Puddles, "Don't you think so?"

"I mean, the only one who would not be happy is Kabuki," responded Dora, "But now I am at the point where either I am going to vote out Kody or vote out Kiki." Puddles sighed.

"I don't know," she said.

Puddles: "I really do not know what to think at this point. Kiki is kind of week but she still has some of her energy in herself. Kody is out of it, all he does is lies around in camp. He does not do well in challenges, and this could be the reason now why we lost two immunity challenges in a row. He was fine in the second immunity challenge he had but now he is kind of down. Dora said she would do what the majority is doing but I do not know…" 

"I am staying, right?" Kody asked Kabuki, who were both in the shelter. Kabuki nodded.

"You are cool, dude," responded Kabuki, "We will just vote out Kiki tonight and there is nothing to worry about there." Kody nodded. He was glad that it was not him getting voted out. Meanwhile, Kiki was packing up her stuff and Punchy noticed.

"Kiki, why are you packing up your stuff?" Punchy asked, "I think you will be okay." Kiki sighed.

"Well better be safe than sorry," sighed Kiki, "I still feel like it is going to be me…" Punchy shook his head and noticed that Kiki was getting a bit upset.

Kiki: "I am going tonight, and… well… I am really upset about it… I feel like… sniff, I could do much more around camp and Punchy and Bones keep telling me that it is okay… sniff, but I know that is me going home… I cannot even think about it anymore, I just need to accept the fact that… it is me going home… sniff… sniff… I just wish that I did more, and… I cannot even say anything else."

The eight remaining members of Amethyst grabbed their torches and started walking their way to tribal council. After tonight, only seven of them would remain.

* * *

**Tribal Council**

The two tribes arrived to tribal council. Jeff was already there waiting for them to arrive. One by one they put their torches in their perches and they all took a seat on one of the tree stumped looking chairs. Jeff then took a seat after everyone sat down.

"So after tonight, only seven of you will be left," Jeff said, "What is that feeling like, Bones?"

"Well it sucks," laughed Bones, "Everyone on this tribe does something to contribute and now we are losing another person and I want everyone here to stay. The other tribe should be at tribal council."

"You say everyone contributes, but there has to be some people who contribute less," thought Jeff. Bones nodded.

"I do not like pointing fingers but I know that Kody does less due to the injury that he got at that one challenge," responded Bones. Kody nodded and said that there was no hard feelings.

"Kody, you are still injured, correct?" Kody nodded then Jeff spoke again, "Do you think it will be you because you have lost two challenges and your leg is still injured."

"I mean I will never say no," responded Kody, "But I do think that I will be here for one more night." Dora and Melba glanced at each other and they both still did not know what decision they wanted to make.

"Kiki, Kody said that he thinks he is safe, what about you, do you think that you are safe? Or do you think it will be you tonight?" Jeff asked. Kiki sighed.

"I mean, I want to stay in this game," Kiki confessed, "I have always been a big fan of this game but I am pretty sure that tonight might be my night to do. I hope not because I feel like I am not the weakest link out here." Kabuki rolled his eyes when Jeff was not looking at him.

"Puddles, last time there was a five vote, four vote split. Will it be five vote, three vote split this time?" Jeff asked. Puddles stood at Jeff for a second before she responded.

"It could be possible that it will happen again yes," responded Puddles, "Will it, well I guess we will wait and see." Kody glanced at Puddles and she just shrugged.

"Punchy, what is your vote going to be based off on tonight?" Jeff asked him.

"Honestly," Punchy responded, "It is going to be based on who deserves to be here, and who will make our tribe stronger in the end."

"Dora, how about you?" Jeff asked.

"It is going to be based on what would be a better move when it comes down to it," responded Dora. Kiki looked at Dora with a bit of fear in her eyes. Jeff then nodded.

"Well, it is now time to vote!" Jeff announced, "Melba, you are up!"

… …

**Voting Order: Melba, Bones, Puddles, Kabuki, Kody, Kiki, Punchy, Dora**

Bones had no problem putting down Kody's name on the piece of paper.

Kabuki: "Things happen for a reason, I am sorry if I make you cry, but it is part of the game." (Kiki)

Kody limped up to the voting counter and wrote down Kiki's name.

Kiki: "Please… please… just give me one more chance…" (Kody)

Dora wrote down the first letter, K, and then sighed before she finished the rest.

… …

"I will go tally the votes," Jeff announced. Everyone seemed to be kind of nervous when Jeff left and returned with the urn.

"If anybody has the hidden immunity and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," Jeff said. Some were shocked because they did not know that an idol was played. Kody looked at Kiki but she did not move.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I will read the votes…"

"First vote, Kody." Kody nodded, and Jeff picked up the next vote.

"Kiki, one vote Kiki." Jeff said. Kiki sighed and she started grabbing her stuff.

"Kiki, two votes Kiki." Kiki looked a bit upset.

"Kody, we are tied… two votes Kody, two votes Kiki." Jeff then turned around the next vote.

"Kody, three votes Kody. Two votes Kiki." Kody nodded.

"Kody, four votes Kody, two votes Kiki." Kabuki looked shocked, so did Kiki.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Animal Island," Jeff flipped over the vote, "Kody, five is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

"I did not see that one coming," laughed Kody and he gave his torch to Jeff.

"Kody, the tribe has spoken." Jeff then snuffed out Kody's torch, "It is time for you to go." Kody walked out of tribal without saying another word.

"Well clearly, he did not see that one coming," Jeff said, "You are down to seven. With Kody gone, are you now seven strong? You can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night." The seven remaining members of Amethyst walked out of tribal council, their torches remained lit for another day.

Kody: "Well, Kabuki said that I would be okay and I did not have to worry. Unfortunately that was no my case. I got voted out, probably because of my injury and that is okay. I am hungry and I really want some food. I am glad I got to live these ten days like a true Survivor and I would love to relive the experience all over again."

* * *

_Votes:_

_Kody: Punchy, Kiki, Bones, Dora, Puddles, Melba_

_Kiki: Kody, Kabuki_

* * *

**Next time on Survivor!**

"Thanks guys," yelled Kabuki, "I feel really appreciated!"

_The wrath of Kabuki is about to begin, _

"ARRGH!" Kabuki yelled as he knocked over parts of the shelter.

_But is that as bad as what goes down in Silver?_

"LISTEN TO ME! YOU SUCK AND NOBODY LIKES YOU!" yelled Rasher.

"NOBODY LIKES YOU EITHER YOU FILTHY DISGUSTING PIG!" screamed Patty.

_And double tribal councils brings out some shocking blindsides, _

"Oh. My. Gosh. I did not see that one coming!"

* * *

Authors Note: Well unfortunatley I broke my promise about updating in two weeks... so this is a little bit later than I expected. Hopefully you were not all that impatient. I am excited for the next episode though.

_Authors take on Eliminated Contestant, Kody:_ I think that Kody went out at the right time. He was supposed to have an alliance shift downfall but then again I thought I would just give him an injury. He never had intentions on making it far in the game either. Just one of those filler characters I guess. Second Chance type character? Eh, probably not... one timer only.

Well I guess that is all I have to say... see ya next time! :)


	5. Turn to the Dark Side

**Episode 5- Turn to the Dark Side**

_Previously on Survivor, _

_Kiki, Bones, and Punchy were on the outs on the Amethyst Tribe, despite Kody's injury…_

"So I guess we are now going to get picked off one by one," cried Kiki. Punchy sighed; he did not want to be the one who admitted it to Kiki.

_At Silver, Rasher confessed his true feelings, _

Rasher: "I did not realize this until today, but almost everyone on this stupid tribe hates me. I can just feel it. I mean, maybe I am just going paranoid because it is day eight, but no! Everyone just hates me. I wish I had that freakin' hidden immunity idol and then I could just UGH… This is just, pathetic."

_At the reward challenge, tensions flared between rivals Patty and Rasher_

"OMIGOD!" screamed Patty, "THAT IS JUST… NASTY!"

"Just be quiet Patty," responded Rasher.

"I WANT A COOKIE TOO!" "SHUT UP PATTY YOU WILL GET YOUR TURN SOON!" "EVERYONE STILL HATES YOU!"

_Kitt's performance caused the Amethyst Tri be to win the reward, _

"Bones scores and it does not even matter, anymore! AMETHYST WINS REWARD!" Jeff shouted. The Amethyst Tribe started cheering. After dealing with tribal council twice in a row now it was good news to finally win something.

_And they celebrated…_

Puddles: "Pizza is now my favorite food. When I took a bite out of that pizza with the rich flavoring cheese, I just lost it, the pizza was so good!"

"I just want something to drink," admitted Kabuki when he grabbed one of the cans of pop and started drinking away, "Oh yeah! Now this is what I call a party in the Amethyst Tribe!"

_And Bones and Kiki were able to find the first clue to the Amethyst Hidden Immunity Idol, _

"I cannot believe this," Kiki cheered, "There is a hidden immunity idol! I thought that they banned the idea, and I saw no one else looking for it." Bones nodded and then he opened up the clue.

Bones: "Now that Kiki and I have the clue to the idol I think it will put our alliance into a good position, if we are the ones who find the idol."

_Back at Silver, Jay revealed the truth about the alliance of Axel, Rasher, and Kitt, _

"I am pretty sure that Axel found the hidden immunity idol, which will make his alliance stronger," Jay admitted. Gabi looked very surprised, Buck shook his head, and Poncho started staring into space.

Gabi: "Jay telling us that he believes Axel found the hidden immunity idol is huge. We know that he is in an alliance with Rasher… quite obvious if you ask me, but if he gives the idol to Rasher then we are screwed."

_At the next immunity challenge, Kody's performance hurt his tribe, and caused some chaos…_

!" Kabuki did not want the ball near Axel or Rasher so he aimed it once again at Kody, who struggled to catch it.

"AIM IT AT ME!" screamed Melba, "I AM JUST AS WIDE OPEN AS KODY!" Patty was able to succeed and Gabi caught it Justas Kiki pushed her into the ground.

_The Amethyst Tribe lost once again, forcing them to vote out either Kiki or Kody…_

"I am pretty sure Kiki caught nothing either," responded Kabuki, 'Dora, you are digging your own grave here and do you want to be voted out instead of Kiki? Do you want to go home instead?"

Dora: "So Kabuki threatened to vote me out instead, and that kind of irritates me. So what if Kiki goes, then Punchy goes, then Bones goes… would that mean I would be the next person voted out of this tribe?"

_With Dora being threatened, she, Melba, and Puddles all flipped and spared Kiki, voting out Kody instead…_

Dora: "I hate voting you out because you are good at heart, but if I stay with you guys even longer, then I will be screwed over before I know it… sorry, it is just a game." (Kody)

"I did not see that one coming," laughed Kody and he gave his torch to Jeff.

"Kody, the tribe has spoken." Jeff then snuffed out Kody's torch.

_16 are left, who will be voted out… tonight?_

* * *

**Amethyst: Kiki, Melba, Punchy, Kabuki, Dora, Puddles, Bones**

**Silver: Kitt, Rasher, Poncho, Gabi, Patty, Axel, Buck, Jay, Lolly**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 10**

The Amethyst Tribe returned to tribal council, Kabuki looked as angry as ever. He did not even want to speak to anyone he was so frustrated. Dora looked at Melba and the two of them shrugged.

"Things happen for a reason," responded Melba, "If it is not going his way then that is fine, Kody had to be voted out." Dora nodded.

"Just don't want him to flip and vote us out," responded Dora. Melba did not even think about that and she was surprised but then she responded.

"We sided with Bones, Punchy, and Kiki before him," responded Dora, "Why would they want to stick with him. Melba, Kabuki is not a nice guy and we should know that by now… I am not worried." Melba nodded and then sighed.

Melba: "Kabuki was really frustrated at us for not voting with him and we took out Kody. Kody was Kabuki's right hand man in a way. I could see why. Kody was the youngest and Kabuki was the oldest in our alliance so they just bonded. I think we will be better off without Kody as it is, and now Dora, myself, and Puddles will work hard to survive." 

"Words cannot express how glad I am to be back in this," Kiki smiled, "I thought that I was going to be a goner for sure." Punchy nodded.

"Well the good news is that you, me, Bones, and Dora will move on in this game," responded Punchy, "And Melba will be our fifth. That means Kabuki is next, he said that he was a good aimer during that game when I think about it, and he made the mistake by aiming them at Kody and Melba."

"Yeah," Bones nodded, "Poor Kabuki though, he was at the top of the food chain and now he is at the bottom. In a way I am glad that it is not us anymore but I feel so bad about it too…" Kiki nodded.

"We cannot all make it to the end though," responded Kiki, "Now with the weakest link gone, we need to worry about numbers."

Punchy: "I do not want to be cocky or arrogant and start cheering that we took control but technically, we did not take control yet of this tribe. Dora may have flipped but that means nothing, she flipped because she knew that Kody was the weakest link. She could go back to Kabuki, but I think my alliance found some cracks and we hope to stay strong."

Kabuki crashed in the shelter and soon everyone else followed and went to bed, they all hated tribal council by now.

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 11**

It started to storm in the Silver Tribe camp. Everyone was sitting inside the Silver Tribe camp shelter, even though it was getting soaked. All of them were shivering and huddling up with each other.

"I ammm so coold…" shivered Lolly, the poor cat did not mind water but she hated the cold air that was being brought to the camp.

"I know what you mean," responded Gabi, who was also shivering.

The tribe did not move much until the afternoon, where the rain stopped but everything was getting really damped. The clouds were still dark, but they had a few minutes before the next storm was going to hit.

Gabi: "This day has so far been one of the coldest and miserable days out here. I mean, everything is all wet and definitely not how we would want to imagine things. Everyone is now getting a bit paranoid about where they stand in the game. I am trying to stay strong but then again when Jay told me who had the idol, I kind of started getting worried. I mean, I do not want his alliance to end up playing the idol and voting me out because I do not think Rasher and Axel care for me as much as Jay, Buck, and Poncho… the other four in my alliance, but then again there is Patty..."

Poncho and Gabi were whispering to each other, since Axel and Rasher were on the other side of the shelter, who were just talking too.

"Look, I think the other tribe is weak," Poncho whispered to Gabi, "Let's just stay strong at the challenges, and if we lose one we worry then… if we worry now, we will get into that state of paranoia. The idol might be in their position, but I am not worried… you should not be either." Gabi nodded, Poncho did have a good point.

"Yeah… sorry I shouldn't be worried…" Gabi whispered.

"Nah, you are cool. We are all paranoid people," Poncho joked. Gabi started laughing and Axel and Rasher gave her an odd look.

Rasher: "I think right now my personal pecking order would be Patty first, of course, then it would be Lolly because she does not seem to be on anyone's side, and then it would be Gabi, because something about her just… bugs me. My alliance needs some more animals and I think I am going to go after Buck and Jay, because they seem to be pretty tight, but I do not know how tight they are with Poncho and Gabi."

"I think I am going to talk to Buck tomorrow," Rasher said to Axel, "I think he would come join our alliance. I mean, he is quite strong just like the two of us."

"I am pretty sure that if he is not with…" Axel then remembered that Gabi and Poncho were on the other side of the shelter, "If is he is not in a big group then we could probably get him to join us. Survivor is only a game of numbers…" Rasher smirked.

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 11**

"Do you think we should go and try to look for that hidden immunity idol?" Bones quietly asked Kiki this morning, "Or maybe should we wait until we get another clue to the idol?"

"I think we could try and look for it, but it probably is going to be buried and we might be misguided," Kiki replied, "But I do not mind, maybe we could find the x looking tree." Bones nodded and the two of them got up and went off looking for it. Kabuki got up right after the two of them left and he purposely knocked something that was in his way.

"Good morning," Puddles said to Kabuki, "How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" Kabuki asked with a little bit of sarcasm, "How am I feeling? Terrible, that you guys did not stick to the darn plan and you voted out Kody instead! Why did you do that?"

"I thought-" Puddles started to say.

"I want to hear no darn excuses," snapped Kabuki, "This alliance that we had is now over! Over I say it! I cannot trust you, or Melba, or Dora because none of you confirmed that we were voting out Kody."

"But Dora did tell you!" Puddles cried, but Kabuki already stormed away.

Kabuki: "I do not like this tribe anymore. No, it is not because I lost all of my power, it is because I am stuck with weak idiots and young girls who think that they can just take control of this game. I hate them all. I will shake something up if we lose and we are forced to go to tribal council but I just want to say that I regret voting out Wolfgang- and I hate my tribe with a deep passion. The minute we make the merge is the minute I will be flipping sides."

Punchy was sitting on a log along with Melba and Dora, the rain was starting to come back but they had a few minutes before they would be forced to go into the shelter.

"So I wonder how Kabuki is taking all of this," Dora thought, "I bet he is really mad."

"Didn't you say something to him though?" Punchy asked. Dora nodded.

"Oh yeah, and he kept on saying no- he would have rather had Kiki voted out but come on, Kody was so weak and he had to go," responded Dora.

"Yeah, we will just vote him out next though," suggested Melba, "I do not mind doing that." Dora and Punchy nodded.

Dora: "I feel really confident where I stand with this new alliance, unlike the other alliance that I was with in the first place. This one welcomes me with open arms and they want me in their group. I could see the six of us being tight when it comes to be the merge. The six being myself, Puddles, Melba, Bones, Kiki, and Punchy. Kabuki kind of made himself the odd man out after tribal council and I think that may cost him the game."

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 12**

"Hey everyone," shouted Lolly, "I got tree mail!" Everyone came over and surrounded Lolly. They were curious as to what today's challenge would be like.

"Well it says that we need to bring our immunity idol to the next challenge," Lolly read, "And it also says that we should expect some surprises."

"Ooh! Surprises," Patty cheered, "I always love a good surprise." Rasher rolled his eyes and Axel chuckled. Patty did not hear it though.

"Let's just win a challenge today," laughed Poncho, "Tribal council is not what I personally want to go. I just want to win a challenge!" Everyone started cheering.

* * *

**Reward/Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Jeff yelled. First came in the strong tribe of nine and following them was now the tribe of seven. Both of them walked to their tribe colored mat.

"Silver, get a first look at the new Amethyst Tribe, Kody voted out of the last tribal council," Jeff said.

"Was he the one I injured?" Rasher asked Buck, who nodded, Rasher shrugged.

"Thanks for bringing the immunity idol," Jeff said and he took it from Lolly and put it on the immunity idol stand.

"Tribal immunity is not what you are going to be playing for today," Jeff announced to the tribes, "Today you are playing for individual immunity, because tonight both tribes are going to tribal council, both tribes are voting someone out of this game." Jeff uncovered the immunity necklaces, both of them looked similar but one was blue and the other was green. There were different leaves on it as well as a gyroid in the center.

"Oh wow…" thought Melba.

"This will sure be interesting," thought Kitt.

"Game on," joked Axel.

"Here is how todays challenge is going to work, each tribe will participate in this challenge. You will be connected to a rope obstacle course which you will have to complete, at the end of the course you will be required to unwrap as much rope as you can from the pole. Once you think you have a enough, cross the balance been and touch the other pole. The first person to do that from each tribe will win immunity, safe from the tribal council tonight...

"After both tribes compete in this challenge, you will then be competing for reward, where the winners will have to go through a slightly bigger obstacle course with their hands and feet handcuffed. The winner of that challenge will win a barbecue feast for their tribe, while they watch the other tribe at tribal council. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded.

"Because Silver Tribe has more people, they will go first!" Jeff announced, "Let's get started!" The Silver Tribe all got clipped onto the rope obstacles, all of them were ready to go.

"For Immunity… Survivor's ready… GO!" The minute Jeff said go everyone was on the move. No one wanted to lose this immunity, with tribal council tonight they all wanted to feel safe. The Amethyst Tribe was sitting on the side watching this challenge.

"It looks like Buck is in the lead," Jeff said, "Jay might be in a close second, Rasher doing pretty well, Gabi doing pretty well, Poncho and Lolly are still in this, Axel is staying strong, Kitt has made some progress, Patty has made what looks to be zero progress." Buck was doing his best to maintain the lead that he had, Jay was staying strong in this challenge too. Immunity was very important.

Gabi was catching up to the top three so far, everyone was throwing themselves across the court, "Patty is falling out of this, same with Kitt."

"There is a surprise," Patty laughed to herself, she was indeed in last place, "Please do not get it Rasher…"

Buck was about halfway done with the obstacle, Gabi moved herself up to second place and Rasher and Jay were tied for third place right now. Lolly and Poncho were hurrying as well but were slowly falling out of this challenge, same with Axel. The Amethyst Tribe was studying all of the moves that the Silver Tribe was making.

"Buck, Gabi, Jay, and Rasher are all near the end of the first obstacle," Jeff yelled. Jay was doing his best to catch up and same with Rasher. Buck was going quickly, Gabi was slowly getting tired and she even got stuck for a second.

"Buck is done with the first phase," Jeff said, "Now he needs to unwind himself- Gabi is done with the first phase- Rasher is done with the first phase- Jay is done with the first phase… it is coming down to how quick you unwind yourself." Buck got stuck and started getting a bit confused; Gabi was trying to stay in this. Rasher was making some quick progress, Jay was going fast.

Patty was praying that Rasher would not be the one to win immunity, she gave up already, same with Kitt.

"Lolly is now in the second phase, Poncho is coming from behind but they might be too late!" shouted Jeff. Buck thought that he had enough rope so he decided to try and see if it would work…

"Buck is going to try, Rasher is going to try!" shouted Jeff, "It is neck and neck- oh wait, Buck does not have enough rope."

"OH NO!" Patty cried, Kitt heard her and she rolled her eyes, she was cheering for Rasher all the way.

"Does Rasher have enough rope? Oh wait- there is a knot! This gives Buck some time, and here comes Jay!" Jeff yelled. Jay decided to give it a go and he sprinted across the balance beam, Rasher was untying his knot and he finished… one of them touched the end pole first…

"JAY WINS IMMUNITY AND WILL BE COMPETING FOR REWARD!" yelled Jeff.

"YES!" Jay cheered and he collapsed on the ground with excitement, "Yes, I cannot believe this! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Buck gave him a hug, Rasher sighed and they all went and sat on the bench with the Amethyst Tribe.

Jay: "Words cannot express how happy I am right now! I remember on day 1 when everything thought that I looked weak and I was picked near the end and now I just prove myself to be a worthy competitor. That was something that I always wanted to show to the world and now I got that chance, so thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Jay, come grab your immunity necklace," Jeff said. Jay went up and everyone clapped, he was given his individual immunity necklace, "You will be safe for the tribal council tonight, you will also be competing for reward. Amethyst Tribe… let's get ready it is now your turn."

The Amethyst Tribe got themselves all situated for their individual immunity challenge. They were all ready to take the win.

"For Immunity… and the right to compete against Jay for the reward," Jeff shouted, "Survivor's ready… GO!" The Amethyst Tribe raced into the obstacle course, wasting no time. Everyone started off pretty strong, well almost everyone.

"Puddles looks like she is having trouble already," Jeff said, "Kabuki is making some good progress, Bones making good progress, Dora is not giving up, Kiki doing well, Punchy doing well… almost everyone is doing well except Puddles." The Silver Tribe kind of laughed when Jeff said that.

Kabuki definitely wanted that Immunity Necklace, but Bones was proven to be just as a worthy competitor. Kiki was doing a good job too, same with Punchy, this was going to be a pretty close race.

"Melba is falling out of this," Jeff said, who noticed Melba was struggling, "Dora is throwing herself across this course, she is started to pass some people. Bones looks like he has the lead." Bones, ended up getting in a knot and started untangling himself.

"Kabuki is the first one to finish the first phase," Jeff yelled, "Kiki right behind, same with Bones and Dora; this is going to be a race. They watched Silver do it, can they learn from their mistakes."

"Thanks Jeff," complained Rasher, who almost had it in the bag. Patty snickered, which irritated Rasher just a little bit.

"Kabuki might have a lead but Dora is going quickly, like the mouse she is," Jeff shouted, "it is between Kabuki and Dora! Who is going to take it?"

Kabuki was going to give it a go, and Dora realized that this was her only chance so she raced Kabuki across the beam but Dora was pulled back when her rope length was too short.

"Ah!" cried Dora.

"Kabuki can win it right here," Jeff said and Kabuki started running, and he was able to touch the pole first.

"KABUKI WINS IMMUNITY AND WILL BE COMPETING FOR REWARD!" shouted Jeff, Kabuki cheered and started shouting.

"NOW THAT IS HOW YOU WIN A CHALLENGE!" Kabuki shouted in victory, "AND YOU ALL WANTED TO VOTE ME OUT! WHO IS LAUGHING NOW?"

"Just be quiet Kabuki," sighed Puddles, who was a bit irritated by Kabuki's shouting, "We keep on telling you why we voted out Kody…" Melba told Puddles that is was not worth it.

"This sucks…" Dora thought out loud and she glanced at Punchy who sighed.

'Kabuki, congratulations!" Jeff said and he told Kabuki to come get his immunity necklace, "Safe from tribal council tonight, you will now-"

"Thanks for the clapping guys," said Kabuki in a sarcastic way, "I am feeling the love."

"Really, way to interrupt the host," Puddles said, "He was in the middle of a sentence." Kabuki growled.

"Wait- what happened?" Jeff asked, now curious what evidence he could use at tribal council.

"They all want me voted out, and now they can't," Kabuki responded, "Whatever it is there loss…"

"…" Jeff thought, "Let's get onto the reward challenge. It is food, while visiting in on the losing tribe's tribal council, quite a reward if you ask me. Jay, Kabuki, let's get this on the road." Kabuki and Jay were handcuffed in two different spots and they just had to complete the obstacle and touch the pole this time. Silver Tribe was ready to cheer, at Amethyst, everyone except Puddles and Dora were cheering for Kabuki, because they knew it was the right thing to do.

"For a barbecue and the right to watch the other tribe's tribal council," Jeff announced, "Survivor's ready… GO!" Jay and Kabuki raced through the course, they both wanted the food reward. Kabuki seemed to have taken a little lead but Jay was not giving up.

"This is going to be an interesting challenge," Jeff thought out loud to himself, "Kabuki and Jay seem to be neck and neck for the reward and they both passed the half way mark." Kabuki thought about how much his tribe hated him but he was only doing this for himself, Jay wanted the whole tribe happy.

They were both almost near the end of the course and Jay had the slighter lead over Kabuki, both tribes were cheering and shouting but in the end only one person touched the pull first.

"SILVER TRIBE WINS REWARD!" Jeff shouted just as Jay touched the pole, the Silver Tribe cheered. The Amethyst Tribe was really disappointed about their loss.

"Well congrats Silver Tribe," Jeff said, "Tonight, you will all go to tribal council first and vote out the fifth person in this game, then you will go on the jury side and enjoy a barbecue dinner while watching the Amethyst Tribe at tribal council, and will leave right before they vote out the sixth person in this game. Quite an interesting night I will let you all get back to camp, see you all tonight."

The two tribes left and started heading back to camp; both had a long afternoon ahead of them.

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 12**

"Congratulations Jay," cheered Lolly, "You really deserved it- it was a cool game too between you, and Buck, and Rasher." Rasher rolled his eyes; he did not want to be kept on constantly reminded about their loss.

"Thanks Lolly," chirped Jay, "I am glad that I took a win for once." Buck nodded.

Buck: "I am disappointed that I did not win the immunity challenge, because I thought that I was going to win it because I was in the lead. Well, I guess that does mean that one mistake will cost you a challenge, or perhaps the million in the end. Right now I have a tight alliance with myself, Jay, Poncho, and Gabi and I plan on keeping it that way."

Gabi, Buck, Jay, and Poncho all went and all were in a circle by tree mail, no one else was near them. The four of them were talking strategy.

"So Axel has the idol," Buck said, "So do you think that the best idea is to vote out Axel so he does not play it?" Gabi shrugged.

"I like the guy, but I do not want him to go home either," Gabi sighed, "He brings a lot to the challenges. Rasher is lazy sometimes, Patty is kind of annoying but I was thinking of someone else to go…"

"Who do you think?" Poncho asked.

"There is Kitt," Gabi suggested, "I like her too but do you think Axel would give her the idol tonight?"

"Hmmm…" Buck thought, "I actually think voting her out would be smart. We can waste Axel's idol and then vote out the weakest on our tribe. Unless we would want to take out Patty… that would be a good blindside."

"Or Rasher too…" suggested Jay, "I would like to break that alliance of Axel, Kitt, and Rasher because once we merge they might split away from us and vote us off. I do not think that Patty nor Lolly would do that."

"But Patty was proving to be the weakest of them all during the challenge," suggested Buck, "It is just an idea. Do you think she is voting for Rasher?"

"Lolly will too," Gabi said, "But it could be a win-win because they are probably taking out Patty…"

"We cannot be so certain though," replied Poncho.

Poncho: "So it looks like it is going to between four people… Rasher, Patty Kitt, and Axel. Each of them have their own pros and cons. Rasher is kind of lazy and is more likely to flop, but he could have the hidden immunity idol which would cause a big downfall for one of us if he does not vote for Patty. Patty on the other hand is annoying and would be a good choice to vote out, but when it comes down to numbers I think she would side with us, and then there is Kitt. Kitt is kind of weak, and hasn't done much, but if we get rid of Rasher, I am sure she would come join our alliance. And finally there is Axel, and we might vote him out just so we could flush out the hidden immunity idol, even though he is good in challenges. So yeah… this is going to be a tough one. Whoever is going home will not expect it."

Axel, Kitt, and Rasher were all sitting around a tree, talking about their plan.

"We vote out Patty," Rasher said, "And that is all that we can do for now. She is weak, annoying, and nobody can stand her. So let's just take her out."

"I am so cool with that," responded Kitt, "And Patty probably thinks that she will go into tribal with the numbers." She and Rasher laughed. Axel just stood there; he had yet to say anything about the hidden immunity idol.

"I will talk to Buck about it if you want me too," Axel said, "Him and Jay, too."

"Yeah that is cool," responded Rasher, "Let's just not bring in the rabbit and the bear if we can help it. I do not want either of them in our alliance." Axel nodded.

Axel: "No I have not said anything yet to Rasher or Kitt about the idol and to be honest, I do not think I will. I don't think that they will vote me out that is if Buck and Jay come to my side. I think that Rasher has more against him, and if he leaves tonight then I will be next. So I might as well keep the idol and not give anyone any ideas or anything. I need to keep myself protected at this point in the competition. I really want to make the jury."

"Well it is game on," Rasher joked to Kitt as they watched Axel get up and go and talk to Buck and Jay, "And game on it is…"

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 12**

Not only was the Amethyst Tribe disappointed that they had to go again to tribal council, but they were more even disappointed that Kabuki won immunity. The first thing that he did was get as far away as he could from everyone else. Puddles, Kiki, and Melba all ran off too while Dora, Punchy, and Bones all sat in the shelter.

"I'm disappointed he won," cried Dora, "I really wanted to vote his butt of the island."

"I did too…" responded Bones. Punchy nodded and started getting the fire started again leaving Bones and Dora in the shelter.

Bones: "So we lost the challenge and that means that we are going to be forced to watch the other tribe eat at tribal council while we worry about who is going to be voted out. I am going to keep on protecting Kiki and Punchy and hopefully Dora will stay with us, if not then we will get the bad cat to join us for a few days."

"Are you still going to stay on our side?" Bones asked Dora, "Because we would still love to have you on our side?"

"Yeah I want to stay with you guys," Dora sighed, "But I do not know if I could vote out Puddles or Melba. Who were you thinking of?"

"Personal opinion? Probably Puddles," answered Bones, "I mean I like her but she is too weak. After tonight we will be down to six and us six need to be strong with or without Kabuki's support so I just think we should take her out." Dora nodded and sighed.

"It is going to be hard to vote her out…" Dora said to herself.

"We really need you, Dora," responded Bones, "I know it would be hard to vote out people in your alliance but we need to stay strong. Puddles is our weakest member and I cannot deal with another tribal council. I promise that you will be number four, and maybe I can make it number 3." Bones was being sincere about it but he was not making any deals.

"Okay," Dora said, "I will highly consider it!" Bones smiled.

Dora: "I think I am screwed no matter what I do at this point. Kabuki hates me and Puddles will hate me if I vote her out. I mean, it is probably the only option I have left since Kabuki will probably try to sway them. So I had to secure that deal. Kabuki has not said a single word to anyone yet though, and I think that might hurt him in the end."

Kabuki was really still irritated about what happened but Melba went into the forest area and Kabuki called her over. She was a bit hesitant at first but she went over.

"Look Melba and listen clear," Kabuki scolded, "We still have a chance in this game. I am willing to take out Dora once and for all, she was the one who convinced you to flip, correct?" Melba nodded, but she wanted to flip too.

"Let's vote Dora out tonight, I bet I could get Puddles to do it too, then we vote her off the freakin' island and we take control of the game. I bet I could get Kiki to join us, or maybe Punchy. I don't know but I want Dora gone! Kiki and Puddles can be next but they will go with anyone that will get them farther, let's do this." Kabuki then walked away and Melba just stood there.

Kabuki: "Dora irritates me and she is the reason why Kody went home a few nights ago. I can smell sweet revenge and I am not going to waste it. All I plan on doing is talking to Punchy, cat to cat, and seeing if I can get him to flip with myself, Puddles, and Melba. It better work- actually, no! It IS going to work. If it does not work then it will have just gone to a bitter waste. It is going to work."

"Okay guys," Kabuki said to Punchy and Puddles, "I have an idea but I need both of you. Dora does not always seem to be pulling her weight and I would love to have her voted out of this game, but I need both of you to help me." Puddles nodded and Punchy nodded too.

"I am in," Puddles said, "I am totally cool with taking her out- I mean, we HAVE to take someone out of this game." Punchy was a little hesitant.

"Uh, I don't know…" Punchy thought, "I am kind of nervous about making such a big move."

"It is no one in your alliance," Kabuki smirked, "So there is nothing really to worry about. I think it is a good plan if you ask me, just think about it Punchy. It will all be worth it in the end." Kabuki and Puddles laughed away and Punchy sighed.

Punchy: "Bones and Kiki, they are two great friends. But I am worried that they would cut my throat if it meant staying out here longer, and they would do it without meaning it though. I mean I would hate to turn to the dark side though but that's what I see my decision. I could stay with the good people, Kiki, Bones, and Dora who want Puddles out or I could join the aggressive ones, Kabuki and Puddles, and vote out Dora, who probably would want me out if she could do it… never would have thought I would be a swing vote."

"Is it still Pudlles," Kiki whispered to Bones, and he nodded. Kiki nodded too, "And we have Dora on our side as well?"

"I think so," responded Bones, "But do not worry; I still have your back!" Kiki smiled.

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 12**

"Tribal council in an hour," sighed Patty when she was talking to Lolly, "I think not scrambling will become our biggest downfall in the end."

"I am not too worried," Lolly said, "I talked to Gabi a bit and she said that they were voting for Rasher, so I think we should do the same and vote for Rasher." Patty nodded.

"As long as I stay, I am good!" Patty said out loud. Lolly nodded.

Patty: "I am now counting the minutes that Rasher has on this island. Oh yes it is going to be wonderful to enjoy a day without that stupid pig that he is. Oh my god, I cannot believe that this day is finally here. Lolly even said that the big alliance is voting Rasher's big butt of this island. So this is the last night that I finally get to see him. So yeah, he will expect some big surprises at tribal council too, there is no doubt in my mind."

Axel was around Buck and Jay and he made sure that there was no one else around before Axel started talking. He noticed that Lolly and Patty were near but they could not hear him.

"So I was wondering if you two would consider voting out Patty tonight," Axel said to Buck and Jay. Jay looked up and he shrugged.

"I mean- she is weak and annoying, but our group kind of set our mind of who we wanted to get voted out of this game," Jay responded, "I mean, no hard feelings but yeah."

"It would just need to be you and Buck," Axel begged, "I just don't want to go home yet…" Buck and Jay nodded and then they said that they would think about it for a bit. Axel thanked the two of them and then he left.

"Hmm…" Buck thought, "It would not be a blindside though, we could just tell Poncho and Gabi that we were nervous about the idol."

"Yeah but I want to play this game with honesty," confessed Jay, "I just do not want to make a stupid decision and he could be playing us, he… has the idol."

"I don't think Axel is the bad guy," Buck thought, "I just think he is in the wrong alliance. I mean he is with Rasher. Nobody liked Rasher after Day 3 but Axel did not know that. I mean, we could spare Axel for one more night."

"I don't know man…" Jay said, "I just don't want Gabi and Poncho upset because we did not keep to our word."

Buck: "Sometimes, you just have to go your own way. It might be tonight Jay goes his way and I go mine because Axel seems like he good be a good guy and maybe keeping his alliance strong is the best thing that we could do right now. I think I am going to go talk to my tribe before this vote. I want to do what is best for our tribe, and who knows if Axel has the idol… then I might be shooting myself in the arrow. Ugh… sometimes this game is hard."

The remaining nine members of Silver grabbed their stuff and torches, and started walking to tribal council, where someone would be joining the other four who have their torches snuffed.

* * *

**Tribal Council**

The Silver Tribe all had their torches on and one by one they each entered tribal council. Some were nervous, others were curious; others were ready to start some tension and they all took a seat once they set their fire too. Jeff also took a seat once everyone else did so.

"Welcome Silver Tribe, to your second tribal council," Jeff announced, "How does it feel."

"Eh," Patty responded first, there were some laughs and agreements, and eye rolling too.

"Just eh?" Jeff asked, "Not… it sucks."

"Well I kind of expected one double boot," Patty admitted, "And sometimes I think this tribe could do better without some people." Patty already stirred the pot, this grabbed many of the contestants attention.

"You could do better without other people?" Jeff asked.

"Well we all know she is talking about me!" Rasher snapped, "We all know that the darn cow is complaining about me."

"Yeah, I am!" Patty said, "You are lazy in camp, you suck in some of the challenges! And you do not deserve to be here any longer!"

"I AM SORRY!" shouted Rasher, "THAT YOU ARE SOME DUMB COW THAT NOBODY LIKES!"

"SHUT UP YOU DISGUSTING PIG!" Patty shouted, "NOBODY LIKES YOU EITHER!"

"Well here is an idea," interrupted Kitt, "Why don't you both shut up for once. You both keep on bickering and this is doing no good! So both of you- shut the heck up! And do not say any words unless Jeff asks you! God…" Everyone stood at Kitt with a shock, even Jeff.

"Whoa Kitt, maybe a little too deep," Jeff asked.

"Well unless this tribe makes a different decision, one of them has to go," responded Kitt.

"Kitt, I have a question, out of everyone here, you did the worst at the challenge. You have to admit that, and sometimes this game is full of numbers. Wouldn't it be best though to vote you out because you seem to be the weakest?" asked Jeff.

"I mean they could," Kitt said, "But I think with a crack this big it would probably not be a good idea to vote that way."

"This is interesting," Jeff asked, "Gabi, there seems to be tension, whose side are you on?"

"Well it kind of surprises me, Jeff," Gabi responded, "Because neither Patty or Rasher came to talk to me about anything really… I mean it kind of questions who can I trust in this game."

"Axel, one thing that seems to be an important element in this game is the hidden immunity, there has not been much talk about it yet, what is your take on the idol?" Jeff asked.

"The idol is really important," Jeff said, "Especially if you are the outs of an alliance. I think the thing is though is you need to use it at the right time. I mean, if you only use it to protect another- it could be a waste, but it could be worth it."

"Jay, do you feel as if those who have the immunity idol, if it has been found, become immediate threats in this game?" asked Jeff.

"I mean, I would like to say no, but it is always questioned in your mind if someone has the idol or not. Who knows, there might not be one out there," answered Jay. Buck nodded in agreement, he had no idea how this vote was going to go down tonight.

"Lolly," Jeff asked, "What is your vote going to be on, tonight?"

"It is going to be on who I trust," responded Lolly, "I just hope that it is not going to be me…"

"Well in the end someone is going home," Jeff said, "And I think this vote will be very, VERY interesting. Jay, you have the immunity necklace- you can give it to someone else if you want."

"No chance," laughed Jay, "I'm keeping it tonight, Jeff."

"You cannot vote for Jay, but everyone is fair game, it is time to vote… Poncho, you are up." Poncho went up to cast his vote.

… …

**Voting Order: Poncho, Gabi, Kitt, Patty, Lolly, Rasher, Jay, Axel, Buck**

It was unclear still who Gabi was voting for, "It is the best thing for this tribe." She said as she put it in the urn.

Kitt: "Yeah… nobody likes you, and you are so ugly, so yeah… good-bye. Don't hit the butcher on the way out." (Patty)

Patty: "The day I win this game is the day pigs fly, and you are about to fly yourself out of tribal council. See ya!"(Rasher)

Lolly wrote down Rasher's name and she sighed as she put it in the urn.

Rasher: "Game on, you dirty cow!" (Patty)

Buck: "I am doing what is best for the tribe; nobody really cares for you as it is. Sorry…" (?)

… …

"I will go tally the votes…" Jeff announced. Patty started looking around, she had a little bit of fear in her eyes. Lolly seemed to be nervous too. Jay looked confident but he looked at Buck, who did not make a move.

"If anybody has the hidden immunity and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so!" Jeff announced. Everyone stared at each other but Jay and Buck looked directly at Axel, giving him a little bit of fear. Axel hesitated.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Axel did not make a move, he decided that he wanted to keep the idol and hopefully he would not be voted out of the game.

"Very well," responded Jeff, "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately, I will read the votes…" Everyone was anxious to see what the votes were.

"First vote, Patty." Patty nodded.

"Patty, two votes Patty." Patty started getting an odd look on her face.

"Patty, three votes Patty." Patty started glaring at Rasher. Jeff then flipped over the next vote.

"Rasher, one vote Rasher." Rasher snorted, knowing that was Patty's vote, which would not even matter… possibly.

"Rasher, two votes Rasher." Rasher whispered to Axel that either he or Patty was going home but the next vote turned around surprised a few people.

"Next vote… Kitt, we have one vote Kitt." Kitt's eyes widened. She did not see that coming and Patty started laughing.

"Kitt, two votes Kitt." Kitt looked really surprised, Jeff flipped over the next vote.

"Kitt, here is where we stand. We have three votes for Kitt, three votes for Patty, and two votes for Rasher, and there is only one vote left…" Jeff opened up the vote and he read it to himself before he read it out loud. Jay looked at Buck, and Buck shook his head.

"Fifth Person voted out of Survivor: Animal Island… Kitt, four votes is enough. You need to hand me your torch." Kitt was surprised, she hugged no one.

"Did not expect that!" Rasher growled, "I thought Patty was going home."

"Well you know what? I am not happy you are staying here either," Patty responded. The two of them stopped talking and watched Kitt give her torch to Jeff.

"Kitt, the tribe has spoken!" Jeff said and he snuffed Kitt's torch, "Time for you to go." Kitt started walking away, trying not to be embarrassed and lose it in front of everyone.

"Well what can I expect?" Jeff said, "I think a lot of people did not see that one coming. Well hope you and your power hungry stomachs enjoy a nice barbecue while watching the other tribe at tribal council. Go on to the jury side." The remaining eight members of Silver did what Jeff asked.

Kitt: "… I never saw that coming, and the truth is that I am really upset. I mean, I cannot believe that I just got voted out, by young idiots. I might be an old kangaroo in appearance but I have a tough young heart and it breaks my heart to find out that I got voted out. I am disappointed in them, and myself, and I made the wrong alliance… which sucks. Patty, you might as well quit the game because there is no way you will win."

* * *

_Votes: _

_Kitt: Poncho, Jay, Gabi, Buck_

_Patty: Kitt, Rasher, Axel_

_Rasher: Lolly, Patty_

* * *

One by one members of Amethyst Tribe started walking into tribal council. The Silver Tribe watched them as they entered tribal councils with their torches lit. They all took a seat on their tree stumps and admired the Silver Tribe.

"Amethyst Tribe take a good at the new Silver Tribe," Jeff announced, "Kitt was voted out just a few minutes prior to your arrival. Silver Tribe, you now can get started on your food." The Silver Tribe uncovered their food and they started digging in with joy, the Amethyst Tribe was forced to watch the other tribe eat.

"That must be really disturbing," joked Jeff, "I mean none of you are smiling."

"You got that right," responded Bones, "Oh, I wanted that food so bad… you have no idea…"

"Well I kind of have some idea0 laughed Jeff, "But let's get on with the talking." Jeff looked and noticed how the Silver Tribe was stuffing their faces.

"Okay… Kabuki, at the immunity challenge you seemed to have gone a bit over the top, could you elaborate and tell me what happened?"

"So I was really irritated about what happened at the last tribal council," Kabuki shouted, "I was really upset because it was not supposed to be Kody voted out, it was supposed to be Kiki. And everyone except for me decided to vote that way. Everyone except me, and they did not say anything about it?"

"Puddles, is that true?" Jeff asked.

"Of course not, Jeff," Puddles replied, "I mean – we all told him that Kody had to go because he is weak, and it kind of sucked because… because Kody was cool-"

"Because Kody was part of our major threat alliance," responded Kody. This interested the other tribe that was listening in, "He is in our alliance, along with all the girls except Kiki, and myself. But then they all decide that they would go after my friend."

"That was injured," responded Dora, "Oh my gosh Kabuki, you kind of need to learn when to be respectful."

"Respectful?" Kabuki responded, "Respectful, oh and since when have you been respectful? This whole plan was your idea and it seems to be that every time it is your way it is your way Dora, oh Dora I do not like you at all!" Dora rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You are going to get it." "No, you are going to get it!"

"Kiki, you have this argument going right now between Kabuki and Dora, and now this seems to be a major impact or what is going on. You did get some votes at last tribal council; do you now feel secure about your place?"

"I mean, you never know in a game like Survivor," responded Kiki, "I hope that I do not get any more votes count against me because I want to be here but sometimes I have fear in my eyes that it will be me- but this crack could get me through another tribal."

"Oh it will," responded Kabuki, "It will all right get you through another tribal council. You can say good bye to someone else instead… we have four votes to do it." Kiki looked at Dora, who shook her head, and then she looked at Bones who shook his head and same with Punchy. The Silver Tribe was whispering and kind of laughing of how chaotic this other tribe was.

"Melba, you seem to be the one that is stuck in the middle of this alliance shifting stuff- I haven't seen you do much lately is that true?" Jeff asked, changing subjects.

"I will say that I am not yet being a leader," responded Melba, "I am a hard worker at camp and I do my best in challenges but I know there is drama in Survivor but I just do not want to get involved. I am neutral in a way."

"So you vote depending on someone else's vote?" asked Jeff.

"Right now yes," responded Melba, "I go with what I think though is best for the tribe." Jeff nodded.

"Punchy, what about you?"

"I am voting for me tonight," responded Punchy, "My best move right now in this game- as well as keeping the relationships I have with others strong."

"Well I cannot tell which tribal was more interesting," joked Jeff, "But Silver, finish your last bite and grab your torches, head back to camp. Good night!" The Silver Tribe sighed and they got up and headed back to camp.

"Kabuki, you have the immunity necklace, you can keep it or give it to someone else," Jeff said.

"No chance I am getting rid of this baby," cheered Kabuki, "I am around for three more days."

"You cannot vote for Kabuki, everyone else is fair game… Bones, you are up."

… …

**Voting Order: Bones, Dora, Kiki, Kabuki, Melba, Puddles, Punchy**

Dora: "I am sorry… you are the weakest and I wish I could have spared you but Kabuki screwed it all up, and I feel like you would have voted me out if you have gotten the chance. Sorry… I'll miss ya." (Puddles)

Kabuki: "Little mousey, you are stubborn and your head is in the wrong place- henceforth, you must go and you won't be missed." (Dora)

Puddles: "Yeah… it is either you or me tonight, but whatever I do whatever it takes." (Dora)

Punchy: "Never thought I would be tempted by the dark side… but I made my decision." (?)

… …

"I will go tally the votes," Jeff announced. Everyone waited patiently for the host to arrive back with the urn. Once he returned he asked the usual's.

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so…" Jeff announced. No one looked at each other, they were all getting tired of everything at this point and wanted the vote to come to an end.

"Okay, once I read the votes the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately, I will read the votes…" Jeff said as he grabbed the first vote.

"First vote… Dora." Dora gave a little smile, but she was always nervous.

"Puddles, one vote Puddles." Puddles gulped, knowing that many considered her weak.

"Puddles, two votes Puddles." Puddles nodded.

"Puddles, three votes Puddles." Puddle believed that this was going to be her demise.

"Dora, two votes Dora, three votes Puddles." Dora saw that vote coming.

"Dora, three votes Dora, three votes Puddles… one vote left." Kabuki glanced at Punchy, Dora glanced at her alliance. Someone was about to be betrayed.

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Animal Island," Jeff flipped over the last vote, "…Puddles, four votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch." Kabuki was irritated, Puddles nodded in defeat, Melba looked at Dora, and Dora looked back.

"Well, you cannot always win," responded Puddles.

"Wrong decision, wrong decision," cursed Kabuki underneath his breath as he watched Puddles leave the game.

"Puddles, the tribe has spoken," Jeff said as he snuffed the purple frogs torch, "It is time for you to go." Puddles glanced and she gave a smile before leaving the tribal council area.

"I know you're tired, and irritated about tribal," Jeff said, "So I am giving you a break- go back to camp, get some rest. Good night!" The six remaining members of Amethyst grabbed their torches and started walking back. They could not lose another member, they could no longer split apart or else they would most likely be doomed come the merge.

Puddles: "Like I said, you win some, you lose most of them, it is a game and even though I am disappointed what Dora did to me, it probably was the best thing to the tribe. I was the weakest member on the team and they need to be strong. Hopefully they are able to keep Kabuki under control or else they will be gone one by one. I would love this tribe to be strong and hopefully they can without me, but I am starting to doubt that."

* * *

_Votes:_

_Puddles: Bones, Dora, Kiki, Punchy_

_Dora: Melba, Puddles, Kabuki_

* * *

**Next Time on, Survivor!**

_One decides to create tension after they noticed something gone,_

"Where's our machete?" asked Bones, "We cannot open coconuts unless we have it?"

"I thought Kiki had it last," smirked Kabuki.

"I thought YOU did!" shouted Dora.

_And for the Silver tribe, an unexpected alliance is made…_

"I know you have the idol," Jay said to Axel.

"What do I have to do to stay?" questioned the elephant.

Jay: "Making a deal with Axel is crazy, but I really want to work with the best."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well that concludes Episode 5.

_Authors take on Eliminated Contestant, Kitt_: Kitt was made to be a pre-merge boot and she always screamed pre-merge to me. The question was how do I get rid of her without making it obvious that she is the one to go. So hopefully I succeeded in that. But yeah... that's Kitt for ya. :P

Authors take on Eliminated Contestant, Puddles: Ah Puddles, I love her. Her plan was to go out before Kody but then I just thought that I would keep her in a little bit longer. She was sick in the beginning of the game so I thought about carrying that over to her elimination (and that would cause Dora to flip again) but I also think she went out at the right time.

So that's that, thanks for reading!


	6. I Have Anger Issues

**Episode 6- I Have Anger Issues**

_Previously on Survivor…_

_Dora decided to make the decision and switched to the alliance of Punchy, Bones, and Kiki, _

Dora: "I feel really confident where I stand with this new alliance, unlike the other alliance that I was with in the first place. This one welcomes me with open arms and they want me in their group."

_While Kabuki, lost his power…_

"How am I feeling?" Kabuki asked with a little bit of sarcasm, "How am I feeling? Terrible, that you guys did not stick to the darn plan and you voted out Kody instead! Why did you do that?"

"I thought-" Puddles started to say.

"I want to hear no darn excuses," snapped Kabuki, "This alliance that we had is now over! Over I say it!"

_At Silver the hidden immunity idol worried some contestants,_

Gabi: "Everyone is now getting a bit paranoid about where they stand in the game. I am trying to stay strong but then again when Jay told me who had the idol, I kind of started getting worried."

"Nah, you are cool. We are all paranoid people," Poncho joked.

_At the combined challenge, Jeff announced that both tribes would be going to tribal council._

"Today you are playing for individual immunity, because tonight both tribes are going to tribal council, both tribes are voting someone out of this game."

_The race for Silver was close for many contestants but Jay was able to win individual immunity for his tribe, _

"JAY WINS IMMUNITY AND WILL BE COMPETING FOR REWARD!" yelled Jeff.

_For Amethyst, Dora took a gamble, but it did not pay off, causing Kabuki to win immunity for his tribe,_

"Ah!" cried Dora.

"KABUKI WINS IMMUNITY AND WILL BE COMPETING FOR REWARD!" shouted Jeff, Kabuki cheered and started shouting.

"NOW THAT IS HOW YOU WIN A CHALLENGE!" Kabuki shouted in victory, "AND YOU ALL WANTED TO VOTE ME OUT! WHO IS LAUGHING NOW?"

_For the reward part of the challenge, it was Jay who was able to win a barbecue feast for his tribe,_

"SILVER TRIBE WINS REWARD!" Jeff shouted just as Jay touched the pole, the Silver Tribe cheered. The Amethyst Tribe was really disappointed about their loss.

_Back at Silver, the tribe was divided on who to send home,_

"Hmmm…" Buck thought, "I actually think voting her out would be smart. We can waste Axel's idol and then vote out the weakest on our tribe. Unless we would want to take out Patty… that would be a good blindside."

"Or Rasher too…" suggested Jay.

"We vote out Patty," Rasher said, "And that is all that we can do for now. She is weak, annoying, and nobody can stand her. So let's just take her out."

_At Amethyst, the group scrambled now that Kabuki had his own immunity necklace, _

"Yeah I want to stay with you guys," Dora sighed, "But I do not know if I could vote out Puddles or Melba. Who were you thinking of?"

"Let's vote Dora out tonight, I bet I could get Puddles to do it too, then we vote her off the freakin' island and we take control of the game. I bet I could get Kiki to join us, or maybe Punchy."

Kabuki: "Dora irritates me and she is the reason why Kody went home a few nights ago. I can smell sweet revenge and I am not going to waste it."

_And Punchy remained the sole swing vote, _

Punchy: "I could stay with the good people, Kiki, Bones, and Dora who want Puddles out or I could join the aggressive ones, Kabuki and Puddles, and vote out Dora."

_At Silver's Tribal Council, Patty and Rasher continued their casual bickering,_

"I AM SORRY!" shouted Rasher, "THAT YOU ARE SOME DUMB COW THAT NOBODY LIKES!"

"SHUT UP YOU DISGUSTING PIG!" Patty shouted, "NOBODY LIKES YOU EITHER!"

"Well unless this tribe makes a different decision, one of them has to go," responded Kitt.

_Well the tribe made a different decision alright, _

"Fifth Person voted out of Survivor: Animal Island… Kitt, four votes is enough. You need to hand me your torch." Kitt was surprised, she hugged no one.

"Did not expect that!" Rasher growled, "I thought Patty was going home."

"Well you know what? I am not happy you are staying here either," Patty responded.

_At Amethyst, Punchy remained with his tribe…_

"Wrong decision, wrong decision," cursed Kabuki underneath his breath as he watched Puddles leave the game.

_And Puddles was voted out._

"Puddles, the tribe has spoken," Jeff said as he snuffed the purple frogs torch, "It is time for you to go." Puddles glanced and she gave a smile before leaving the tribal council area.

_14 Survivors are left, who will be voted out, tonight?_

* * *

**Amethyst: Kiki, Melba, Punchy, Kabuki, Dora, Bones**

**Silver: Rasher, Poncho, Gabi, Patty, Axel, Buck, Jay, Lolly**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 13**

"…Where is the machete?" Bones asked. That was the first thing that was asked that morning. Not a single person said a word the night before due to the tribal council. The lines were drawn, and the animals were no longer one big happy group in Amethyst. Well, there was just one person who made it miserable.

"Really?" Kabuki asked, "It looks like you are blaming me, but I am pretty sure that I saw Kiki with it last so you might want to ask her." Kabuki glared at Kiki and her mouth was agape.

"Yeah like it was totally me, you're the one frustrated with everyone," Kiki responded.

"Yeah- it was probably Dora then," thought Kabuki, "Since she loves to stir things up every now and then."

"It was probably you Kabuki," responded Dora, "Because number one, you're not happy with where you stand and number two, you hate everyone here."

"I don't hate Melba-" snapped Kabuki. Melba just stood there and she had nothing to say either. The fire was out so Bones tried to think of other ways to start it, before the threat of rain entered camp.

Melba: "Camp life kind of sucks now, and I am not going to lie when I say that. I wanted everything to be good around here and ever since Kody went out, things went downhill for the alliance of me, Kabuki, Dora, Puddles, and Kody. Kody and Puddles were voted out and Dora flipped on us. I do not even know who the trust so yeah… the machete went missing today and everyone is trying to find it and figure out who did it?"

"It is frustrating that we have to cry over the machete," complained Punchy, "It's more appropriate to cry over losing a challenge- not a machete."

"Yeah," sighed Bones, "It is kind of stupid… but we won't be able to get anymore shelter wood or open up coconuts."

"Who knows, maybe we will find it soon enough," responded Punchy.

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 13**

"Today is day what… 39?" joked Patty. Lolly giggled.

"It will be in about 26 days," responded Lolly, "But good try. It has seem much longer than 13 days if you were to ask me about it." Patty nodded.

Patty: "So unfortunately things did not go my way last night at tribal council. Kitt was voted out of the game… well I guess that is okay because she was never in my alliance, but Lolly and I both wanted Rasher out of this game, which of course did not happen. UGH I hate that pig, the next time we go to tribal one of us will have to go, if not that one the one after that!"

"Do you think there is any chance that there will be some type of tribal switch?" Patty asked Lolly, who were both lying next to each other in the shelter.

"I am honestly not expecting one at this point of the game," responded Lolly, "I mean how many people are left… fourteen. Usually tribe switches happen when about four people are voted out, if I am correct. Actually, I might be wrong… I don't know if there will be one or not."

"I wonder if it would help my game at all." Patty questioned.

"It could hurt your game," Lolly suggested, "I mean I am cool with our tribe right now, as long as we keep on pulling our own weight in challenges we should be fine."

Meanwhile, Rasher and Axel were sitting underneath some type of tree and they both did not feel like doing anything that morning.

"I can't believe what everyone did last night," complained Rasher, "I mean come on, they wanted to get rid of Kitt over Patty, who does nothing at camp."

"I know right," responded Axel, "Everyone on this tribe is idiots; at least it was not us though." Rasher nodded, but he was still really irritated.

Rasher: "Last night I got screwed over by an alliance of four. Poncho, Gabi, Buck, Jay… ugh, I cannot believe them at all and they just screwed up MY game. I am in on a little bit of revenge though, after Patty and Lolly are voted out of the game. No one screws up my game, not one person is going to prevent me from getting to the end."

"There are better reasons why they should keep you over Patty," Axel suggested, "And she is not in that core alliance either." Rasher pouted when Axel suggested that.

"There better be," responded Rasher, the pig then got up and walked away from his closest ally. Axel just rolled his eyes.

"…this game just got difficult…" Axel sighed. Jay was then walking past Axel when he decided to stop and sit right next to him.

"Surprised that you're not with Rasher," Jay said to Axel, "What's up?" Axel shrugged.

"Just annoyed because I thought your alliance would have target Patty over Kitt," Axel said. Jay took a deep breath and then he said something.

"It wasn't against you or Rasher," Jay said, "We just knew that Kitt was physically the weakest player."

"Over Patty!?" Axel asked.

Jay nodded, "Patty at least will give it her all, but she does not look good for the future. She is probably next to go."

"Good," responded Axel, "So is it okay if Rasher and I can trust you guys?" Jay looked around before he responded to the elephant.

"I don't know about Rasher," Jay said, "But you can trust me, as long as you are honest with me right here right now."

"-What do you mean?" Axel asked the jay.

"I know you have the hidden immunity idol," Jay said to Axel, "I saw you with it, is that true?" Axel sighed, he knew that he was caught.

"Okay I have it," Axel admitted to Jay, "But Rasher does not know about it so can we just keep it between you and me?" Jay knew that his alliance suspected it but he was not going to give that away. Jay nodded and he thanked him.

Jay: "Right now this game is shaping up how it needs to be. We have Axel as are fifth and that should be good for us. Our core alliance is strong and we plan to keep it that way. We would love to include Lolly but since we have Axel there is no need. We told Axel that Rasher is okay but I don't know if that is going to be the case, he is more than likely to jump ship if comes a merge and I do not want that to happen. We need to as a tribe be united."

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 14**

"We just hit the two week mark," cheered Dora that morning during breakfast, "We have a few more weeks until Day 39 though."

"Why are you excited about that?" Kabuki growled, "You aren't going to make it to Day 39 and everyone knows that. It's quite obvious."

"Shut up, nobody likes you," Dora snapped at Kabuki.

"You can just go die in a hole now!" Kabuki replied.

"Okay guys can you… I don't know…" Kiki thought, "STOP BICKERING FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" Kiki then stormed off along with her breakfast. Melba just stood there, being all quiet about everything.

"Sometimes," Melba said out loud, "I wish there was this one thing called a tribe switch…"

"Well it's not going to happen," Kabuki shouted, "Because you just cursed it from ever happening." Melba rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast in peace.

Melba: "Right now, camp life just sucks. We are in a bad situation. There is eight members of Silver and there is six members of Amethyst. So in order to have the numbers come the merge, we need to win the next two immunity challenges. There is no way that is going to happen because everyone hates each other as of right now. As much as I want a tribe swap, that would be bad for this team because we would get kicked off earlier. I'm starting to think that there is no hope for us, but I am not giving up yet. If I can survive the merge, then I will flip. Nothing else to say, I will flip."

"I hate how I have to live with that ugly cat," Dora complained to Melba in the deep part of the jungle, "I hate it! I just want him out of this darn game."

"Dora, we are going to have to keep him here for a while," Melba responded, "Because whether you like it or not, we cannot afford to lose another challenge. If we lose I am all for getting rid of Kabuki but do not even think about throwing a challenge to get him out of this game."

"No- I wouldn't throw a challenge, I am way smarter than that- I just want him out of this game, forever." Melba nodded.

"Well if we can flip come the merge then maybe we can vote out Kabuki as a way of peace…" suggested Melba, "I know it sounds stupid, but I don't see any other options left. We kind of our on the outside too. If Kabuki is voted out then we are at a 3-2 disadvantage."

"Well we will figure something out," responded Dora.

Dora: "Right now he can just go die in a hole. I want him gone and I will do whatever in my will to make that happen. As long as he does not find a way to shake up the game, he will be set to go next tribal. Okay I'm done talking; I need to get ready for this next reward challenge."

* * *

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Jeff shouted. The two tribes came walking into the Reward Challenge Arena. First came in the Silver Tribe, some did not seem happy but some felt confident coming into this challenge, some even felt normal. The story was different for the Amethyst Tribe, where the six members came walking in with no smiles, or no good feelings. Only Punchy seemed a little bit eager but the rest seemed depressed or worried.

"Silver take your first new look at the new Amethyst Tribe," Jeff said, "Puddles voted out at the last tribal council. They are now down to six members." Bones shoved the tribe flag onto the ground.

"Amethyst Tribe, I don't know what to say- but you guys look beat up." Bones nodded.

"I think we are just upset because we are down in numbers, and we haven't had any positive energy around camp lately." Bones tried not to look at Dora or Kabuki when talking, but he felt tempted to.

"Well maybe things will turn around for you guys," thought Jeff.

"Or maybe we will take another win," joked Rasher. Some of his tribe mates laughed while Patty rolled her eyes.

"Well let's get into our next challenge, shall we?" Jeff responded, "For this next challenge you will race off into the water, climb up the ladder and jump off the platform hitting one of the tiles. When you hit the tile you must retrieve the key that is inside. Then the next person and so on… Once all five tiles are broken then the remaining person will use those keys to unlock the tower platform. The first tribe to complete that and raise the flag wins reward. Want to know what you are playing for?" the tribes nodded.

"The winning tribe will receive a basket of fruit and fresh picnic sandwiches to add to your taste buds," Jeff announced. The tribes were interested in earning some food, "Maybe not the best reward but some fresh food should be able to get your energized for the next immunity challenge. Silver you have eight extra members, sitting two people out. Who will they be? Keep in mind that you cannot sit out the same two people in back to back challenges."

"Should I sit out this one?" Lolly asked.

"I can sit out this one," suggested Buck, "Probably better to have me be in the Immunity Challenge. So maybe myself and Lolly?"

"Yeah I think that would work…" agreed Axel. Most of the other tribe members agreed.

"Buck and I are sitting out of this one," Lolly announced.

"Buck, Lolly, take a seat on the bench. I'll give you a minute to strategize before we begin." Jeff gave the tribes a couple minutes to decide who was doing what. Gabi was going to do the puzzle for Silver and Melba was going to do it for Amethyst. Punchy was going to be the first swimmer for the Amethyst Tribe while Patty was going to be the first swimmer for the Amethyst Tribe.

"Survivors Ready…" Jeff put his hand up in the air and then he shouted, "GO!" Patty and Punchy started running in the water and then dived in the ocean. Punchy was the top male swimmer in the first challenge so he was swimming without a problem. Patty was no doing that bad either but she was a little bit behind Punchy. Punchy got to the platform first and he climbed up the ladder.

Patty was not behind when she started climbing; Punchy was getting ready to jump. Punchy jumped and he connected. He searched for the key in the water and dived for it. Patty jumped and she connected as well. Patty grabbed her key before it sank in the water. Both of them were heading back.

"Punchy still has the lead," Jeff said, "Patty is not that far behind though. It is still anyone's game. Punchy finished and tagged the next person, Dora. Dora started running and dived in and Patty tagged Jay, who hoped to catch up to Dora.

Dora was swimming at a decent speed but Jay was a little bit faster. Jay caught up to Dora but both of them reached the platform at the same time. Both of them climbed up the ladder and Jay smashed the tile. Dora hit it but she did not connect. Dora started swimming back to the platform while Jay went searching for his key.

"Of course it was Dora…" complained Kabuki, who was going right after Dora. Kiki rolled her eyes, who was behind Kabuki.

Jay found his key and started swimming. Dora connected and grabbed her key. She was now behind but not too far behind. Jay reached the shore first and he tagged Axel, who quickly ran and continued to gain a lead on the Amethyst Tribe. Dora reached the shore about a minute later and tagged Kabuki.

"_Took you long enough,"_ thought Kabuki when he started attempting to catch up to Axel. Axel was going at a pretty fast speed, which was surprising because he was known as not the best swimmer. Kabuki was swimming faster than the elephant, but Axel was still far ahead. The elephant reached the platform first and smashed the tile and grabbed the key before it even got in the water.

Axel was halfway back when Kabuki smashed the tile, but he couldn't grab the key so he had to search for it in the water. Back at the mat Kiki and Bones glanced at each other.

"At least this is not immunity," Bones said to Kiki, "We cannot afford to lose another person." Kiki nodded. Kabuki found his key by the time Axel returned and he tagged Rasher. Rasher was a pretty fast swimmer, faster than Patty… around the same speed Axel was going, maybe faster. Rasher took a minute in the water to spit out whatever he had in the water.

Kabuki returned and he tagged Kiki. Kabuki sat down, but he did not sit next to Dora. He sat away from her. Kiki was really fast at swimming, as fast as Lolly was on the other tribe. Kiki was going fast and started catching up. Rasher started climbing the platform and Kiki was about at the platform. Rasher smashed the tile and he connected, grabbed the key, and started swimming back. Kiki did the same and she was not that much farther behind.

Both of them were neck and neck after they reached the shore. Kiki tagged Bones and Rasher tagged Poncho. Both were relatively fast swimmers and neither was going to lose this for their tribe. Bones took the lead back for Amethyst and Poncho was getting a little bit worried. The Amethyst Tribe was cheering while the Silver Tribe was being courageous. Bones had a tiny lead and Poncho was catching up. Bones ran and he smashed the tile but he couldn't grab his key right away.

Poncho smashed his tile and he grabbed the key before he hit the water. He stole the lead again. Bones looked for his key and eventually found it. He dove down and retrived it. Poncho had a good fifteen feet lead but that was not going to stop him. Bones swam pretty quickly.

Poncho arrived first and Bones followed a few seconds later. Gabi started working on the locks. There were only three locks. Gabi got lucky on the first one and started working on the second. Melba got her first one and then her second one.

This was going to be a close race. Gabi got her second lock and then she got her third lock. Now all she had to do was pull the lever and the flag rose. Silver Tribe took the victory.

"SILVER TRIBE WINS REWARD!" shouted Jeff. The Silver Tribe cheered. It was a close competition, but the Amethyst Tribe was still upset that they lost the challenge. They wanted a win.

"Congrats Silver Tribe," smiled Jeff, "Fresh Fruits and Sandwiches. Sounds like a nice picnic for you guys. Come and grab your reward. Amethyst, I have nothing for you, grab your stuff and head back to camp." The tribe grabbed their supplies and headed back to camp.

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 14**

The Amethyst Tribe returned from the Reward Challenge. None of them were really excited about the situation they were in. They wanted the reward.

"Like I said to Kiki earlier," Bones said, "At least it is not immunity."

"Yeah but the immunity challenge is going to be like that," growled Kabuki, "We need to get ourselves back in shape or else someone from our tribe is going home and by the looks of it- Dora did the worst at the reward challenge-"

"Okay we are not even going to think about that," Dora responded, "Because you were just as bad. So stop it!"

"Okay guys break it up," Punchy shouted, "There is no point in fighting. So break it up now. We don't need any more negative energy!" Dora and Kabuki both death glared each other and then they decided to break it up.

"I'm going to get some water," Kabuki sighed. He walked away and then Dora did the same, followed by Melba. Punchy, Kiki, and Bones all walked to the beach.

"This is crazy," Punchy first said, "Things need to settle down around camp."

"There is no way that we are going to win the next immunity challenge," Kiki admitted, "Is there?" She looked at Bones and Punchy and neither of them had a reaction.

"I hope we do," Bones said, "That tribe is just a machine."

Bones: "….. Sorry I just needed a minute to think about everything. I mean some people might be thinking that we are doing a decent job, but we really aren't. I look at the other tribe and I can tell that they are a great group of people. They don't seem to have much tension. And there was no switch up either which means we are most likely sticking together until the merge. If we win the next challenge, then I will feel better about our tribe. If not then Kabuki or Dora will probably bite each other's heads off and we will have to vote one off."

"I really wish there was some type of swap or merge," Dora complained to Melba, "I mean come on I just hate this now."

"You will make the merge," Melba responded, "I mean you flipped before I did so why are they going to keep me? If there are two more tribal councils it is obviously going to be me and Kabuki."

"But I don't want you to leave," Dora sighed.

"Well sometimes that is how the cards play out," concluded Melba.

Melba: "I want to make the merge but the only way I can make the merge is if I win the next two immunity challenges for my tribe, which will not be easy. We just need to win one challenge to guarantee myself safe for a few more days. I kind of wish I did not vote for Dora last tribal because that might have given me a chance, and I like the girl… but I don't think Kabuki is bad either…"

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 14**

"I'm so glad that we got some fresh food," Gabi said as she started digging in, "I mean we have been out here for two weeks and some fresh food will do us good."

"Oh heck yeah it will," joked Rasher. Gabi laughed.

"I kind of feel bad for the other tribe," thought Lolly, "I mean they won a reward but besides that they have been creamed."

"Glad that isn't us," Rasher said in a cocky tone. Patty mumbled, "That's because you are neck in line."

Patty: "Don't get me wrong, I like all of the food and immunity challenges that we have won but I want to throw one just to get rid of Rasher. Crap, I probably cursed it- but I will talk anyways. The only reason why I do not want to throw the challenge though is because if you looked at past seasons, like Season 2, LavaLava Island. Throwing a challenge comes back to bite the person who threw it, and the tribe."

Axel was the first one to notice the hidden immunity idol clue hidden under one of the sandwiches. He chuckled and then watched the other tribe members to see if they would see the idol clue before him.

Someone did notice the idol clue and it was Rasher. Rasher looked around and tried to snatch it but instead Lolly said something.

"Hey what is that Rasher?" Lolly asked with curiosity. Rasher looked like he could strangle Lolly if he had the chance but he had to play along.

Rasher: "Lolly, Lolly, Lolly… you just POPPED my chances of finding that darn hidden immunity idol. Well it doesn't- well it actually does matter if you or Patty find the idol. But right now you're on my hit list, along with Patty."

"I don't know what it is," Rasher said as he took the thing underneath the sandwich, "Oh it's a clue to the hidden immunity idol." Everyone gathered around as they listened to Rasher say the clue. Axel was not paying attention.

"Well I guess it is idol hunting time!" Patty cheered, "I'm off!" Patty wasn't the only one off. Rasher ran off and so did Lolly. The core alliance suspected that Axel had it but all of them ran off except Axel and Jay.

"Well I guess that you don't need to look for it either," Axel said to Jay. The bird laughed.

"Nah, I really don't," Jay laughed, "But hey listen- I've been thinking about the new game plan and I think you have a spot in our alliance."

"Awesome!" Axel cheered, "Can I hear it out?"

"Yeah dude," responded Jay, "Right now the core alliance includes myself, Buck, Gabi, and Poncho. Now Lolly, Patty, and Rasher are the next in line if we lose but if we don't that's better. But if we are able to get in the final five then you, me, and Buck can take out Gabi and Poncho and secure ourselves final three."

"That sounds great," Axel responded, "Now am I just a secret number right now?"

"Yeah I am the only one who knows that you are with us, got that?"

"All good!" responded the elephant, who shook hands with the bird.

Axel: "I've got to do whatever it takes to win this game and if that means betraying Rasher and working with Jay, then I will do it. I'll just have to make sure that later on I prove to everyone that I am not just a number… I'll need to think of a better strategy later on. I'm hoping that Rasher doesn't go because he isn't THAT bad, I would rather have Patty gone- she is weak, just like Kitt. But right now I am with Jay."

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Night 14**

Melba started walking and found Kabuki in the jungle. He was doing nothing so Melba decided to sit next to him.

"Hey Kabuki, how are you doing?" Melba asked. Kabuki glared at her and shrugged.

"Surprised you care," chuckled Kabuki, "You hang out with Dora more than me now…"

"Well she was in our alliance before, you know that." Kabuki nodded and then he sighed.

"Yeah I know, but I just don't want that rodent to be around anymore. She betrayed us Melba, she changed the whole game up."

"I know but I kind of did too…" Melba cried, "I mean I voted out Kody with her-"

"But you stuck with us the next vote, Kody was going to be pulled out sooner or later so I understand but we still had the numbers." Kabuki then stopped and he put his head down.

Kabuki: "I'm not… the emotional guy but I know that my game is coming to an end. Dora has gotten everyone against me and to be honest- I did not want to get betrayed in this game. I have anger issues and if something happens, I do get angry. I just wish things were different. I don't want to be portrayed as the bad guy but I know that I am."

After Melba left Kabuki just sat there, he did nothing else for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Silver Tribe Day 15**

Poncho was cooking some rice for the Silver Tribe while everyone else was sleeping. It was early in the morning but Poncho did not really care, he liked being the provider. Gabi woke up second, as usuall. It was usual the two people that got up the earliest, they were early risers.

"Mornin' Poncho," Gabi said to Poncho.

"Hey Gabi," Poncho greeted, "Do you want some rice this morning." Gabi started to giggle.

"I would love some," Gabi smiled and she took some of the rice and put it in her mouth, "Hmmm… not that bad." Gabi and Poncho both started to laugh.

Poncho: "Ahh Gabi, she is too nice. She is like the sister that I never had. That is kind of weird for me to be saying that because she is a bunny and I am a cub. Well anyways, I hope that we can make it to the end together because I would rather lose to her then win against Patty and Rasher. That's why we have to get rid of Axel next round because they have little to no chance of winning."

Soon everyone got up and they started eating, then they got ready for the next immunity challenge, which could or would change things up.

* * *

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys," Jeff announced. The two tribes came walking in. Each of them had their tribe flag. The Amethyst and Silver Tribe glanced at each other before Jeff began talking.

"We have been out here for fifteen days… isn't that unbelievable?" Jeff asked. Some people laughed, Dora nodded.

"I can't believe it either," laughed Dora, "It's kind of cool to have lasted so far but at the same time I want to go to the end."

"I'm pretty sure you all want to go to the end," Jeff joked. Everyone laughed.

"Well I guess it is time for a challenge then, I will take the idol back Buck," Buck handed over the idol to Jeff who put it on the stool.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff announced, "For this next immunity challenge each tribe mate will be attached to each other and carry twenty pounds. Each tribe will start on opposite ends and will have to come up with a strategy to catch the other team. First tribe to catch the other tribe wins immunity. You can opt out of this challenge by unclipping to the rope, but you will have to give up your weight to another member of the team. Understood?" The tribes nodded.

"Amethyst you have two extra members, last time Lolly and Buck sat out. Who is sitting out this time?"

The group started talking to each other.

"I think it is best if you two girls sit out," suggested Buck, "Because we need muscle in this challenge." Gabi and Patty both wanted to compete.

"I mean if you think that is best, but I want to compete…" Gabi sighed.

"Well you will get to do the next one," Poncho said, Gabi nodded.

"Patty and I are sitting out of this challenge," Gabi said to Jeff. Patty nodded.

"Patty, Gabi, take a seat on the bench. As for the rest of you, let's begin!" Jeff and the rest of them started getting in the water and clipped onto their rope and weights.

The two groups got on the opposite ends of the course and waited for Jeff to give them the signal.

"The first tribe to touch one member of the other wins immunity," Jeff announced, "Survivor's Ready… GO!" The two tribes started running through the course, trying to catch the other tribe. Each tribe had a total of one hundred and twenty pounds, which was a ton to carry. No one was tiring out yet.

"The flags will help me determine which tribe is in the lead and after one lap it looks like that it is still anyone's game." The two tribes seemed to have different strategies, but they seemed to be working. Amethyst was doing good, Silver was going good.

"GO SILVER!" Gabi and Patty cheered from the sidelines.

After the third lap it seemed that Silver had a tiny lead but not by much, and people started to drop out of the challenge.

"It looks like Lolly is dropping out and giving her weight to Buck, this could easily affect the tribe- Dora is dropping out- Kiki is dropping out- Amethyst is down to four. Melba is the only girl remaining; this is a challenge involving strength."

"Come on Melba, don't drop out on us!" Bones shouted, "Three guys carrying forty pounds each."

"I won't yet, I'm trying…" Amethyst was going a bit slower and just then Rasher dropped out on the Silver Tribe, which was down to four.

"Of course it's Rasher…" mumbled Patty to Gabi, who laughed. Each tribe had four left. For Silver it was Poncho, Axel, Jay, and Buck- perhaps the four strongest guys... As well as Kabuki, Bones, and Punchy- three strong guys, and Melba. We have hit our fifth lap and now Silver has taken a lead…

"Oh my gosh…" Melba cried, "Are we really going to lose another challenge."

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE GIVING UP ON THIS ONE!" Kabuki shouted, "I WILL BE CARRYING THIS TRIBE! I AM NOT GOING TO QUIT! ARRGH!" The Amethyst Tribe started going up in speed; the Silver Tribe was going at a steady pace.

It was getting really intense. The Amethyst Tribe was going fast, the Silver Tribe was going at a certain pace and then…

"Melba gives up her weights to Punchy, leaving the three guys…. Against the four."

"We've got this, guys!" shouted Jay who was leading the pack, "Let's get going…" Both tribes were going faster and faster but eventually one more did give up…

"Poncho has now given up, evening up the playing field!" It was too late though for one tribe. The other tribe was catching up to them and then it ended just like that.

"We…. Lost…" Bones cried. Buck tackled the dog that was trailing the back line.

"SILVER TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!" The Silver Tribe cheered. They all huddled up together and did a victory chant. The Amethyst Tribe sighed, they kind of expected it now… and they did not know what else to do about it.

"Congratulations Silver Tribe," Jeff said to the tribe, "You are safe for a few more days." Jeff handed the idol to Rasher, who held it up in victory.

"It looks like you are losing another member Amethyst," Jeff said to the tribe, "You will be down to five tonight. You have the rest of the afternoon to think about who it is going to be. Grab your stuff and head back to camp." The Amethyst Tribe walked back in sorrow while the Silver Tribe walked back with glee.

* * *

**Amethyst Tribe Day 15**

The Amethyst Tribe did not speak. None of them spoke to each other. The clouds were getting darker, and it was obviously going to rain. Kabuki ran off in frustration, Kiki ran off crying, Melba ran off worried, Punchy ran off defeated, Dora ran off crabby, and Bones just sat in the shelter.

Bones was thinking to himself. He watched the rain clouds start coming in quicker and quicker.

Bones: "Well we lost, which is disappointing. I think that this will be one of the harder tribal councils to go to. No one has talked to each other about anything and as we last discussed, Kabuki was the one to be voted out. But then Dora did a poor performance at the challenge. She was the first to drop out, but I know that Dora would be more loyal to the alliance of myself, Kiki, and Punchy compared to Kabuki and Melba. Ugh, this is going to be a hard decision."

Kabuki kicked a rock and then picked up another one and he threw it in the river, he was not in a good mood at all. Dora saw him and she thought about asking if he was okay but she decided to walk away. Melba noticed and went up to Dora.

"Dora…" Melba sighed, "…what do you think…?"

"I'm sorry but I am voting for him," Dora admitted, "There is no one else that I wouldn't want to vote for. I like everyone and I used to like Kabuki but it is time for him to go. I'm sorry if you disagree but I do not think I am going to change my mind."

"I understand, I just don't know who I should vote for…?"

"If you don't vote with the majority, they might vote you out next."

"I'm next no matter what!" Melba complained, "We all know it. I think if we both want to stay in this game longer we will need to make a move now." Dora was going to roll her eyes but then she took a deep breath.

"Who are you thinking of though?" Dora asked, "Because I love Bones, and he is strong and so is Punchy-"

"Well that would settle it, wouldn't it?" Melba asked, "Kiki would have to be the one to go. I hate to do it but we both want to make it far, don't we?" Dora nodded.

"I just know that karma will come bite me in the butt if I do this…" Dora sighed.

"You betrayed Kabuki once," Melba said, "And this is your chance to get back with him." Dora nodded and then she sat down by the rocks.

"Can I think for a bit?" Dora asked Melba. Melba nodded and then she left her.

Dora: "This game is crazy. When I made the move to side with Punchy, Kiki, and Bones it was kind of just a one thing. I feel like they don't seem to appreciate the fact that I did flip with them and that would be a good reason to get them out. It would regain my trust with Kabuki but then again it might not."

"So who is it going to be?" Kiki asked Punchy, who were both walking around.

"Probably Kabuki," Punchy responded, "He is losing it out here. I wish I knew his story as to why he is a wreck but unfortunately I don't. I feel like if we merge he would go against us."

"We are probably going down numbers in the merge," Kiki said, "Just being honest here."

"You're right, Kiki," Punchy responded, "You are indeed right."

Kiki: "Right now it is clear who has control of the votes. It is a nice thing that I am a part of that group but every tribal council I tend to get a bit worried about what could happen. One mistake or one thing or one person could mess up a game so intense. I can see that happening down the road but I don't want that to happen today. I really want to make the merge, it is one of my goals but if something happens that prevents that then I am probably going to be upset for a long time."

"This is going to be one interesting tribal council…" Kabuki said to himself when he grabbed his torch, "Who do I even vote for?"

"Kiki, Dora is probably in on it," Melba responded to Kabuki's muttering.

"Probably?" Kabuki asked.

"She said she would consider it that is better than nothing…" Melba responded to Kabuki's comment. Kabuki nodded.

Kabuki: "I'm screwed… aren't I? I hate life…"

* * *

**Tribal Council**

The six members of Amethyst Tribe started entering the place where it all happened. One by one starting with Dora and ending with Punchy. They each put their torches in a their perch and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Welcome to another tribal council," Jeff said, "To be honest this might be a tribe worse then the Water Tribe on Season 2, how does that make you feel?"

"It is what it is," Bones responded, "We can't control who wins and who loses."

"Yeah but if you remember Bones," Jeff responded, "The person who is responsible of making this tribe is still sitting here right now." Jeff and the rest of the tribe looked at Punchy.

"It is true," Punchy said to the host, "I was the main one who created this tribe. Well technically I picked one person, who I believe was Kiki."

"Do you regret picking Kiki?" Jeff asked the cat.

"I do not regret picking her, and if you ask why- well do you see her at challenges."

"Yeah, she dropped out quite quickly…"

"Ouch," Kiki said, "You have been throwing me under the bus, Jeff." Kiki then started laughing.

"I'm not throwing just you, just look at you guys. 15 days in this game and you only have won two challenges out of how many? Quite a ton. You guys look tired and exhausted and I think that you need to step it up."

"Maybe you should have mixed the tribes," Kabuki suggested to Jeff.

"I decided not too because I wanted to see if you guys would be able to prove your worthiness. I mean I'm not trying to be rude, but I am telling you guys the truth."

"I understand…" Melba sighed, "And this is unfortunate."

"Melba, what do you guys have to do to make sure you do not lose the next challenge?"

"Well…" Melba thought, "We need to make sure that not only we are strong, but we are all able to connect with each other."

"So what does that mean?" Jeff asked. Melba shrugged.

"Kabuki, what does this mean?"

"I don't know- just screw it. I know that I am going home anyways." Kabuki cried, "I just know it- they all hate me- they all want me out! I know it! I am not dumb- I am tired of all of this- I am tired with this game." Kiki gasped.

"Kabuki…" Kiki cried.

"Just shut up Kiki I don't need to hear anything stupid come out of your mouth. I don't need you to pretend that you are sorry for me when you are really not."

"B-but," Kiki started to say.

"Jeff, can we just vote. I do not want to deal with this right now," Kabuki shouted, "I'm like, done."

"Well… I guess," Jeff said, "This might be an easy vote." Melba and Dora were whispering to each other when Jeff was not looking.

"But yeah, let's begin… Punchy, you are up." Punchy got up and started to vote.

… …

**Voting Order: Punchy, Bones, Kabuki, Melba, Kiki, Dora**

Kabuki went up and he just lost it. He started crying and he stood there for what seemed like five minutes, but was only a minute and a half.

Kiki: "This… I'm sorry…" (Kabuki)

… …

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said to the group. Everyone just sat their in silence.

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so…" Jeff announced. Everyone just stood their in silence. No idol was found.

"Okay once-"

"Jeff…" Kabuki said. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

Did Kabuki have the hidden immunity idol?

Jeff nodded.

"Can I say something?" Kabuki asked the host. Jeff once again nodded.

"I know that all of you have voted for me, it is quite obvious," Kabuki said, "And yeah I'm a jerk. I just want to apologize to you all. I have been a drug addict and I have was contemplating suicide before I got on the show and that is why I am the way I am. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and you guys made the right choice." Kabuki sat down. Kiki lost it at that point.

"Well I will begin with the votes," Jeff said… Jeff opened the first vote.

"First vote, Punchy." Jeff announced.

"Kabuki, one vote Kabuki."

"Kabuki, two votes Kabuki." The cat nodded.

"Kabuki, three votes Kabuki." Kabuki stood up and started grabbing his stuff.

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Animal Island, Kabuki. Four votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch." Kabuki grabbed his torch but before he could Melba got up and hugged him. So did Kiki.

"Thanks guys," smiled Kabuki, "Sorry that I acted this way."

"Just promise that you won't do anything bad," Kiki asked.

"I won't," Kabuki said. He then grabbed his torch and took it to Jeff.

"Kabuki," Jeff said, "The Tribe has Spoken," Jeff snuffed Kabuki's torch. "Time for you to go."

"I'm okay with that," Kabuki nodded, "Peace out." Everyone waved good bye and Kabuki walked out.

"Well it looks like that cat left on a good note," Jeff said, "But the bad news is that your numbers keep on dwindling. Good luck. You can grab your stuff and head back to camp." The remaining five members of Amethyst grabbed their belongings and walked out.

* * *

Kabuki: "I mean I am a crazy person but I believe if I stayed on this show longer I would go mentally insane, so I am glad I left now. I'm still upset with some of them but hopefully this tribe can pull from their losing streak and finally take a win. Now if you excuse me, I need to go take care of some other business…"

* * *

_Votes:_

_Kabuki: Dora, Kiki, Melba, Punchy, Bones_

_Punchy: Kabuki_

* * *

NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR…

_Melba scrambles to stay in the game,_

Melba: "There is no way they would vote off Dora over me."

_And Silver Tribe is going off the wall… _

"What is going on?" Lolly cried.

"It's cloudy outside, with a chance of a disaster!" Jay responded.

_And with a merge coming, anything can happen…_

"I am so willing to throw the next challenge."

* * *

**Authors Note:** About time isn't it?

_Author's Take on Eliminated Contestant, Kabuki:_ Kabuki is the first character this season that was booted with a complete character development. Started strong, then went downhill, won immunity, and then confessed some stuff. I will say that I am going to miss Kabuki, if I ever did a second chance he would be a high consideration.

(SPOILER) Well one more episode till the merge episode and so yeah, just one more pre-merge.

And thank god Phillip got voted out of FvF2. It was about time XD.


End file.
